Faint Hearts Need Not Apply
by Twilight Lament
Summary: Rogue starts off with Xavier. How much of her life changes? (yes, RogueGambit)
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the X-men.

**_Faint hearts need not apply_**

**_Twilight Lament_**

"Rogue… like hurry up!"  A hand clamped around her wrist, and Rogue fought the urge to flinch, to pull away.  'It's okay,' she though 'Ah'm covered.'  Rogue forced a smile and jaunted down the hall to the main stairs with her friend and roommate.  Before they got down the stairs and to the parking lot, her smile was no longer forced.   

Four of Xavier's students crammed into the back of Jean Grey's SUV while she ducked into the drivers.  'One good thang 'bout mah mutation.  Ah always get ta ride shotgun.'  Rogue grinned as she slipped her backpack into the floor board at her feet, and hid a small grimace as 'Green Day' blarred over the speakers when Jean turned the key.  They weren't a bad band persay, but definitely not one of Rogue's favorites.

She watched the other students in the back jostle each other around with good natured jokes and growls, and again she suppressed a sigh.  'One day,' she reminded herself for the millionth and some odd time, 'One day.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A week later Rogue found herself on the battle field, glad for her mutation as she rounded a stack of crates, her developed sixth sense telling her someone was around the corner and it wasn't one of her friends….

…Only to be dead stopped when she

….._he_

….met a pair of red eyes… the devil's eyes

….._green eyes…deep green eyes_.

A moment passed between the two, unreadable and uncertain.  He leaned in and she followed his lead with an inward smirk. 'Boy is he in f'  a suprahse.'  Closer she leaned, pretending to be fully caught in whatever spell….

…that the girl was obviously trying to weave.  Sure she was easy on the eyes, but Gambit wasn't one to loose his head in the heat of battle. He handed her a card, his eyes locked to hers…

…so close that she could feel his breathe. She took the card assuming he didn't notice her other glove was off.  'Wha' a way ta get mah first kiss.' She thought.  No he….

…she obviously didn't notice as he began to charge the card. 'Gotcha. cher.'  He thought and stepped back with a lazy salute and bounded behind the crates.  He saw her throw the card away with a wide dismay and dive behind the cover of the boxes.  He was glad. Magento didn't want them hurt after all, just here. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	2. Wayward Wanderings

Ch.2 Wayward Wonderings

            Rogue lay in an untidy sprawl upon her bed, one arm thrown over her eyes as she groaned.  Her uniform clung in that uncomfortable, sticky 'I just got my butt whupped by Logan' way, but she lacked motivation to drag her tired self to the bathroom.  So, she remained where she was for now, and allowed her exhausted muscles some respite.

"Gettin' better, Stripes," He had said, "But you got more to learn."  It was Logan's way: encourage with cold douses of reality.  

            She chuckled as she remembered his words.  The sound pleasant if more than a bit tired. Gritty eyelids closed as she licked her lips to free them of the salty residue. Rogue wanted nothing more than to sleep uniform and all, but she forced herself to remain awake.  The bathroom would be free soon and she needed to soak out the soreness.  

            'Back ta school tomorrah,' She thought with a grimace.  None of the Xavier kids were looking forward to their return ever since the word about mutants had become common knowledge.  She scowled underneath her arm. 'Yeah, thahnks ta' Magneto n' his toadies.'

            A familiar flutter and a seeping warmth accompanied the thought.  Any time she thought of Magneto, a pair of hellfire eyes burned in her mind.  She groaned in a sound of pure distress as she banged her head against the soft mattress. 'Not again! It's been a month for cryin' out loud!'

            "Why can' Ah stop thinkin' 'bout him?" She asked the fan spinning quietly above her.  She never reacted this way to the teasing flirts at the Institute.  She would just roll her eyes and grin.  Of course she knew it wouldn't go any further.  'Wait mahbe  that's it.  Ah think 'bout him cuz Ah know it won' matta if Ah knock him out.'

            It made sense.  The only time she'd run into him was during a fight.  He was safe to think on, to wonder about, and she didn't feel that safety with the boys here.  And he had such lovely eyes.  She grinned thinking about that intense gaze.  The way his eyes had beckoned and repelled her.  The way they had asked her to know more, and dared her to try and find out at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_fipt...fipt...fipt………fipt…fipt…fipt…_

"Ya mind, mate? That's a bi' annoyin'." Allerdyce bestowed a comical look at his teammate when Gambit looked up with a smirk, and the restless motion of the card between his fingers stopped.

            "Remy bored homme, can' help it none."  

Fipt..fipt..fipt……fip… 

"ARRRGGG," Just as Allerdyce clicked open his Zippo, Magneto entered.   Under his leader's withering gaze, St. John slipped the lighter back in his pocket. 

            "Pyro, you and Gambit will be keeping an eye on X-men," He tossed a folder to each man,  "Collosus, you and Sabertooth will accompany me."  With that the man known as Magneto exited the room with the latter two behind him.

            Gambit opened the folder.  One brow arched.  School? He flipped through noting each of the X-men that attended Bayville High with a smirk.  He stopped at one page in particular.  At the top, clipped to the edge, a picture of girl, Rogue.  She sat at the base of a tree, looking off into the distance with her chin resting on one gloved hand.  Her flesh covered except for her face, which was lined with dark make-up contrasting with her pale flesh.  He grinned.  It was a dangerous expression:  that of hunter who just found the perfect prey.

            "Dis might not b' s' bad eh homme?"  Allerdyce shot him a quizzical look until he noticed just what had caught his teammate's attention.

            "Ye jus' can't resist th' Shelias, eh mate?" A sly grin lined the flame jockey's face.  "But even tha' one be outta yer league."  Gambit snorted.

            "Non, 'sides it be a good way t' pass de time."  He said nothing else to Pyro as he went back to his room and fell unceremoniously on his bed.  Those eyes bore into the picture as if he looked upon her and not just an image.  He'd thought about her in passing often enough to be intrigued.  She couldn't touch, not anymore anyway. Intelligence on the girl said she tended to keep to herself, and had no serious relationships.

Gossip from the Brotherhood told a deeper tale.  She refused to date even the ones she lived with.  Gambit thought part of it was her mutation, but he doubted that was all.  And she only trusted the one called Logan.  Opening up to no one, Rogue was an enigma even to Magneto and that man had some resources at his disposal.  Gambit liked puzzles, especially pretty ones.  Again that dangerous light flickered in those demonic eyes.

            ''Til we meet again, Cher."  

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**DBZpunkchick** – Thanks!


	3. The Visible, Invisible Shield

Ch.3 The Visible, Invisible shield…

            Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt inhaled deeply.  The three friends exchanged looks of trepidation before they walked up the stairs that led to the doors of Bayville High School. Some of the students scurried out of their way others taunted with calls of "MUTIE!" and "FREAKS."  Rogue clutched her books to her chest as her jaw tightened in anger.  Though her attitude softened when Amanda slid over to Kurt and offered him a quiet smile.

            "Walk me to class?" She asked with an affectionate hand on his arm, and of course Kurt complied with an answering smile.  Kitty grinned to Rogue and for a moment the two girls forgot the hostility around them.  Though the moment proved short lived as someone pushed Kitty from behind and into a locker door.  The younger girl banged her head and was greeted by malicious laughter and more taunts.

Rogue delicately picked up her friend, lending a much-needed arm and more needed emotional support.  Kitty received her smile, the crowd in the hallway received a venomous glare of such a magnitude that most of the stepped back and parted way before the two girls.  As she and Kitty reached the edge of the group, Rogue turned around.

            "Y'know fer such," She smirked, "**_smart_** kids, ya'll got some lame ass insults. Ah mean really…. 'freaks' th' best ya'll got?" She gave a dramatic sigh with a wicked grin, "Ah weep fo' th' futuah."  She sauntered off behind Kitty. She was a wall, a guard between her friend and the would-be tormentors.

He watched her from behind the safety of his sunglasses.  A small smirk stroked his lips as he watched the scenes play out. He hadn't missed the fire in her eyes and the command of her presence.  His tongue ran across his lips wondering what the taste of this victory would be as sweet as he imagined.  His attention was rudely snagged by a pretty Barbie that attached herself to his arm a moment later with a pretty, pleading pout for him to walk her to class.

            "Fo' dis bon fille?" He asked in a sultry tone, "Remy be pleased t'."  Inwardly, he rolled his eyes as she all but melted next to him.  Too easy, but he had expected nothing less from this cerebrally challenged girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            At lunchtime he watched her with her friends from the solace of the dark shades covering his demon eyes.  He didn't have any classes with her until the end of the day, and he'd carefully kept away from her and her friends so far.

            She sat in the grass, leaning on her elbows for support as Scott, Kurt, Ray, and Bobby engaged in a spurious game of touch tackle.  She laughed at the jokes and delivered a few of her own in a dry, southern drawl.  But Gambit noticed the invisible circle around her that no one but Kitty and Kurt dared enter.  Though even they didn't do it often, and only once was there any contact as Kitty smacked Rogue on the arm for a comment.  The touch was fast and hastily withdrawn.   Gambit swore he noted a hint of sadness in those deep jade eyes, but it was gone too fast for him to be sure.

            His tongue dragged over his teeth as he traced the outline of her jaw, half hidden by her white forelock, in his mind.  The black pants clung to her shapely legs in suggestive modesty and the dark red mesh covering her tank top served to tantalize more than repel. At least to him.  

            He noted most of the other guys looked upon her with fear or disgust.  Though he already knew they were idiots, and it did make it easier for him.  No competition allowed him to focus entirely on her.

            Rogue shifted, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as a slight frown creased her lips.  She scanned the courtyard slowly as the feeling of being watched intensified.  Her heart beat faster as her hands clenched in the grass, she felt hunted, and little did she know just how right she was.

            Gambit watched her with a grin as she sensed his gaze.  He saw the wariness creep into her eyes, the slight tension in her body.  He leaned back and allowed his gaze to move to her friends, and once his eyes left her, Rogue relaxed.

            "Ah'm losin' my mind,' came the wry thought, followed by a grimace as Bobby forgot this was supposed to be touch football and tackled Ray to the ground rather hard.

            A few minutes later the lunch bell rang and Rogue gathered up her stuff.  She didn't have any more classes with the rest of the x-men today and a small tinge of fear coursed her spine.  An emotion that set her eyes in anger as she marched into the school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Anime addicted & DBZpunkchick** – Thank you both!

**Ishandahalf – **Crack bunnies? Now that's a scary image!   But glad you like the story so far… hehe.


	4. A Cool Reception

Ch.4 A Cool Reception.

            "Crap, I'm late," Rogue muttered as she rounded the corner with reckless abandon.  Her shoulder hit the classroom door just as the last bell rang. 

            "Well, well, you grace us with your presence, Rogue." Came her math teacher's blasé greeting. "Please, have a seat."

            Rogue's head dipped in embarrassment, the twin white forelocks falling to obscure her vision as she headed to the back and slid into a vacant seat.  She didn't look up until she had her book open.  Her eyes remained straight ahead as she forbid herself to blush over her embarrassing entrance, and double refused to pay attention to the rude snickers and whispers generating about her. 

            'Yah can't kill 'em.  Th' Professor won' be happy,' the words became a litany in her head as her covered fingers tightened on the book.  Rogue consoled herself with visions of….'wait'.  She frowned as she felt the slight prickly feeling on her neck, the same as from lunch.  She hadn't looked left or right since entering the class, but now she did so in furtive glances. 

            Rogue kept her gaze fixed in a casual, feigned boredom as she looked to her left.  Nothing suspicious there and as she began to turn her head, she wondered if perhaps she wasn't just imagining things.  Though as her head came fully to the right, she found her eyes caught by a pair of brown ones that seemed locked onto her.  For a moment, his eyes were all that she noticed and the look within them tugged at her memories.  She frowned and forced herself to look at all of this person.

            Gambit prepared himself for her shock, anger, or even fury.  What he got the moment after recognition touched those illusive jade eyes was a quirked brow and a smirk instead.  It surprised him to say the least to meet a calm but questioning gaze instead of righteous anger.  'Dis gon' be easier den Remy t'ought.'  He returned the smirk in a lazy catlike manner before he turned under the guise of giving the math teacher his attention.

            Rogue did the same though her thoughts spun out of control. 'Wha' n' the hell is HE doin' here?'.  She desperately wished she could contact Jean or one of the others.  This was big, really big.  'Calm down, Rogue.' She told herself after a deep breathe. 'He ain't here t' fight.'  So she forced her concentration back onto pre-cal and tried to forget the man right next to her. 

            By the end of class, Rogue's head spun with equations and the man was almost forgotten as she hurried down the hall to her locker.  School was over and she wanted out of this place.  Tired of the stares, the leers, the whispers, her patience waned and the amount of restraint required to keep from slugging one of the self righteous asses had given her a dull headache right between her temples. 

            The halls cleared out quickly; though Rogue found herself cussing under her breathe as she leaned into her locker.  Her English Lit book was in here somewhere, yet it managed to elude her on several passes.

            "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed in victory and shoved the book into her bag as rough punishment for the attempt at eluding her grasp.  She gathered herself to bolt down the hall in the fervent hope that Jean hadn't left yet.  The locker down slammed as she turned and…

            "Ummph, wha' th'…?" Came the irritated mutter as she found her noise firmly planted in the middle of some guy's chest.  She stepped back and looked up rightly vexed only to find those same brown eyes locking onto her own gaze one more time.  She blinked, stunned and immobile, drawn to the sight of his lips as he grinned to reveal perfect white teeth.  

            "Bonjour, Cher," He said, half leaning against the next locker with his hands tucked loosely in the pockets of that trademark sable trench coat.

            "Hi," Came her simple reply as she shifted her weight just tad with a rush of adrenaline.  Rogue became painfully aware that they were the only two people in hall.  There was a thrill part in fear and part in something she just didn't want to think about right now.  She waited for his next words even as she prepared herself for some sort of attack.

            She surprised him again with her calm.  No demanding questions, no sneers, just 'hi' as if she ran smack into men, literally, that she had previously fought everyday.  It annoyed Gambit, he'd wanted to see what she looked like even with mild shock.  He wanted a glimpse of her thorough surprise for future reference, and she had now denied him that satisfaction twice, even if the slight was unintentional on her part.

            "Y' don't look all dat surprised t' see Remy, Cher," It was a half statement, half question.

            "Yer tryin' ta surprise me?"  She rejoined.  One delicate brow now arched as she regarded him with a cool, unwavering gaze.

            "Non, jus wan'ed t' meet de belle fille fr'm Math," His grin widened as he leaned in a bit closer, and his tilted just enough to lean against the locker as well: a casual, disarming pose with a not so casual yet still disarming expression.

            "Rahght," The clipped word left her lips as she brushed past him, "nahce ta meet ya then," She tacked on a backwards wave for good measure as she went down the hall at a slightly quicker pace than normal.  She hadn't wanted to turn her back on him, but he'd been close, to close, and she had felt his nearness down to her very bones. 

            She didn't… she did NOT just brush him off like that, had she? Gambit turned and watched her go down the hall.  Though confused he still took the time to admire the soft sway of her hips.  Rogue wasted no motion even in a casual walk she had purpose, direction.  A moment later he walked down the hall as well, attempting to reason out just why she hadn't shown even a flicker of interest professional or otherwise. 

            His hopes for an eventful first encounter dashed, Gambit exited the school only to have hope renewed as a frustrated Rogue stamped her foot in the near vacant school parking lot.   He strolled up behind her as he withdrew a cigarette from his pocket. 

            "Y' get left, Cher?" Rogue turned to bestow a withering look upon him for stating the very obvious.

            "Ya figure that out all by yerself huh?" She clipped in an acid tone. 'Why th' hell did Jean leave me???' 

            "Whoa der fille, Remy ain't th' one dat left ya." She sighed as she ran one gloved hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

            "Sorrah," and it sounded as if she actually meant the apology.  Though she said nothing else as she headed down the sidewalk.

            "Where y' goin', Cher?"

            "Home."

            "Remy, know dat, Cher, but he don' t'ink y' should be walkin'."  Now she stopped and gave him a scowl that she wouldn't apologize for later.

            "It ain't nonna yer business.  Why are ya followin' me anyway?" Remy grinned inwardly as he finally elicited something from her other than cool distance.  Granted her ire wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would do for now.

            "Cher, Remy was jus' goin' t' 'is ride n' saw y' here."  He strolled over to her.  His walk was arrogant and demanding.  Why that would send a small shiver along her spine she didn't know for sure. "N' if y' wan' Remy'll take y' home."

            He stood no more than a couple of inches from her and she felt the subtle kiss of his breathe against her cheek.  'N' here Ah thought 'im safe.'  A silent laugh flitted through her thoughts. 'He's anythin' but safe.'

            "Yer gonna drive me ta th' Institute?" Her look was as quizzical and confused as her question.

            "Well not up t' th' front door or anythin'.  Remy bold, Cher, he ain't crazy," A sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he watched her.  His tone intimate as if he shared with her a private joke.  She smirked.

            "Well, thahnks anyway, but Ah think Ah'll jus' call," She said with a jerk of her thumb towards the phone booth nearby.  Gambit gave her a delectable pout and she felt another shiver race her spine.  It took every ounce of will she possessed not kiss him or nibble lightly on his… 'WHOA! Wait wh' the 'ell m' Ah thinkin'?? ' He watched the myriad of emotion play across her eyes, and even his empathy couldn't make sense of the chaotic jumble.  

            "Y' sure, Cher?"  He thought it best not to press at the moment.  Gambit considered that she allowed him this close victory enough for one day.  That is until she stepped back in an unconscious attempt to both put distance between them and break the strange hold he bent over her.  A mental frown formed as she just nodded and offered him that haunting smile before she turned and quickly headed off.

            He didn't follow her, this time anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. The Great Pulse Race!

Ch. 5 The Great Pulse Race

Lunch the next day found Rogue basking in the cool shade of an oak tree that rested just on the periphery of the school quad.   Most of the rest of X-squad were at the mansion to help with some last repairs, engaged in extra-curricular activities, or just flat out absent at the moment.  Rogue didn't mind though.  Lunch with her friends often proved more stressful than she let on.  They wanted her to talk, laugh, horse around, and in short to be a normal teen that wouldn't kill people by accidentally touching them.  Nor could she hold their inclusion against them.  They all meant well, and genuinely liked her, but she knew they were afraid of her because they went out of their way to prove they weren't.

Only Kitty and Kurt seemed genuine in their shows of affection.  If only lunch could be just the three of them.  She stifled a sigh and admonished herself to stop falling into a depressed slump.  Life wasn't so bad more to the point her life wasn't so bad. She had friends; people who cared enough to give their lives for her.  How many other teens, especially teenage mutants, could say the same?  Not many and it was worse now than it was before.  

Every night brought a new wave of anti-mutant rallies, and sometimes worse.  Two nights demanded forays into the city.  But it was no longer to stop the Brotherhood or foil one of Magneto's plots, or even to fight the Sentinel robots.  No, now they ventured into the city, dressed in their sleek uniforms, veins pumping blood and adrenaline, and their formidable powers ready to be summoned to save mutants from the "norms".  

Rogue closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the latest scenes of carnage: a young girl torn from her Mother's arms by a mob.   The team had rescued the girl and managed to leave only minor wounds on the rabid crowd.    The restraint needed by her, Scott, Jean, and Kurt to leave only a few scratches had bordered on monumental. The family was at the Institute for now as they and X-men waited in the hopes that the sporadic violent uprisings would calm.

And in the midst of all the chaos was the safety net of routine. Classes, danger room sessions, and even the occasional pool party at the mansion had kept all the X-kids sane. Rogue sighed heavily, never noticing the shadow that crept along the ground towards her as the screams and visages twisted with an unreasonable hatred faded into the black shadows of her thoughts. 

Gambit saw the pained look on her gentle face.  The dark make-up only accentuated the expression of hurtful memories on her features.  Her shoulders slumped in despair and near defeat as she leaned her face into one gloved hand. He knelt, as soundless as his shadow, and for the first time in a long time, he did not know what to say. 

"Rogue?" His soft voice soothed over her frayed nerves and the sense of absolute solitude found itself swept away with the gently spoken word. 

"Why?" Her voice rough.  The single word voiced a singular accusation. "Why'd 'e do it, Gambit?  Why'd Magneto start a war?"  He sensed her pain so deeply that it could have been his own.

"Man's g't 'is reasons, Cher."  He crouched next her, just back behind her shoulder.  The position allowed him to study her without being observed in turn.  Though by the way her gaze was clearly turned inward in a search for answers, she wasn't going to be looking at him anytime soon anyway. "'Sides best Ah figure it, war gonna happen..period, betta it be on our terms, non?"

"This can' be th' onlah way," She squeezed her eyes closed as if by that one action she could will it all to stop. 

"Don' know if i' be de only way, Cher.  But Remy t'ink it pro'ly de best way."  He expected her snap at him for that, but instead she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out over the quad.  Those clover colored eyes searched the face of each of her fellow classmates in yet another attempt to divine some sort of truth.  He felt her thoughts turn inward and pain in her lessen as she truly considered his words instead of dismissing them outright.

"Ah don' know," She said after several long minutes with a shake of her head.

"Cher, dis pro'lem ain't gonna be solved by the likes o' y' n' Remy durin' lunch," His tone held a gentle humor and Rogue decided to allow him to steer the conversation in another direction. He was right after all brooding wouldn't help.

"Ya are right there, Cajun," She responded in a lighter tone as she stretched her legs out in front her and leaned back against the tree again.  Her head canted up and to the left to look at him.  The smile slid across his lips slowly and Rogue felt the cloud of social climate slip away.  How did he do that? Make the world right with a halfhearted joke and a smile?  

"So 'bout that lunch…" His words trailed off and Rogue prompted him with an arched brow that asked the question with more eloquence than any words, "Y' wan' join ole Remy?"  His head jerked back towards the parking lot.

"Sure," Those fire-eyes lit up with anticipation, "Ah'll jus' ride off t' gahd knows wherah with a guy tha' tried t' blow meh n' mah teammates up, n' who works fo' a man bent on war.  Yeah, sure, whah not?"  She smirked as that anticipation, so quickly kindled, doused with her words.

            "Cher, Ah," He started only to be stopped as she raised her hand and shook one finger at him in a gentle scold that caused his brows to shoot up in surprise. 

"Ya wanna have lunch with me, Cajun?" He nodded slowly as his mind whirled in an attempt to figure out just what she was up to now.  His attempt was thoroughly unsuccessful as she reached into her bag, and then promptly handed him half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  

"Y' kiddin' Cher," He deadpanned.  She had to be joking.  Peanut butter n' jelly on the school lawn was not exactly the ambiance he wanted.  Though whatever hope he harbored that she was in fact teasing him found itself dashed into a million tiny pieces when she took a bite of her half and set an opened Coke between them.

"Oh," she turned around and dove into the bag one more time.  Gambit tried to peer over her shoulder as, like all men, he wanted to know just what she kept in a bag that seemed more like a bottomless pit that went to an alternate dimension filled with random gizmos and gadgets.  Between them fell a baggie filled with potato chips as she smiled at him.  He read her expression and the emotions that rolled on the surface of her thoughts.  The message was clear, if he wanted to be near her, he was going to have to abide her rules.  It was a challenge, a warning.  His eyes met her own with a smirk as he took the first bite from the sandwich.  He accepted the challenge. 

He sat next to her and groaned inwardly as she scooted just a bit away from him.  It looked like an unconscious action on her part. But Gambit found he had a hard time reading her, and couldn't be sure.  For now, content to watch her, Gambit leaned back on one arm his long, lean form stretched out over the grass and he grinned at the furtive glances at him she tried so hard not take and even harder to conceal.  Then it was his turn to try and not stare.  She'd taken her gloves off to eat the sandwich and now sought to free each digit of stray peanut butter or jelly.  Gambit did not know you could envy a sandwich condiment until that moment. 

He realized, albeit distantly, that she wasn't intending to drive rather strong urges racing through him.  In fact, she seemed oblivious to his presence at the moment.  She didn't look at him with coy eyes or make a great show of the simple gesture, but it was enough to send his thoughts racing to such depths of impurity that would send a devout man to confession for hours on end.  He bit back a groan as she tugged her glove back on, and forced his blood to cool.  It was not often a girl got under his skin with such a small thing.  In truth, Gambit could not really remember the last time it had happened so swiftly. 

"Cher," It came out far huskier than he intended.  She blinked, both startled and wary of the tone in voice, yet she loved it too.  He leaned forward and Rogue saw the hunger lurking just underneath the surface of his eyes.  Her breath caught as that gaze dragged down to her lips and he lifted one gloved finger.  The rough leather pressed into her skin, just at the corner of mouth and swept upwards in a slow, languorous motion.  "Y' misse' a spot."

His hand dropped, the small drop of peach jam on her mouth forgotten by both of them.  Breathing became hard for Rogue, and she wondered with the part of her that seemed to observe everything in a detached way, if a person heart could really beat itself it out of the body.  She pushed both her hands into her lap and clasped them tight together.  A struggle began.  She wanted to touch his face, even with gloves, to feel the pressure of the contact, and to feel the heat of his skin slowly seep into the leather covering her fingers and palm.  

Gambit made no move to or away from her.  He let himself sink into the depths of her emerald eyes even as his own red gaze pulled her into him.  The soft sweet kiss of her breathes against his lips made for exquisite torture.  He reached out with his empathy and gently teased the beginnings of her curiosity and desire, and was rewarded with a small shiver running through her.  

They both lost awareness of the quad.  Even the cool spring breeze that ruffled his hair into further disarray did not attract her attention.   Gambit forgot about the rock digging into his hip, and ignored the leaves that fluttered in between them.  Time slowed, then stopped.  Rogue's fingers started to untwine themselves in her lap as her courage, or reckless impulse, she was not sure which, urged her just to touch his…………..

BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

            The lunch bell blared and Rogue jerked back to herself as if she'd been burned.  Reality rushed back.  Kids talking, laughing, and on occasion shouting invaded her ears, and the noise seemed painful at first.  Her hand fell back to her knees as coherent thought took a moment to catch up with the space-time continuum.  A soft flush invaded her cheeks as she murmured an apology and started to dart off to her next class.  Gambit grabbed her hand to stay her for a moment.

            "See y' in math, Cher," His only answer was another one of her strange haunting smiles.  His hand dropped from hers at the sight of smile, beautiful and sad at the same time.  In that moment, Remy wanted nothing more than to see her smile, a real smile, free of everything but pure joy.  If these small half sad expressions lit up her face, he knew she would be radiant with one so uninhibited. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

             Rogue eyed the door to her Math class in the way one might look upon a rabid passel of suddenly animated furbees. She wanted to run away.  No small amount embarrassed by her rather..ahem...brazen display in the quad, the last thing she wanted, no the last thing she needed to see was a Cajun grinning his secret grin.  Rogue held her books to her chest as if they were a magic shield that would protect her from…herself.  Even though she tried through the last two classes, she could not place the blame solely at Gambit's door.  

            No, she'd enjoy their little picnic more than she had anticipated.  In truth, she had only suggested that he join her, because she thought he'd leave.  But he surprised her, oh yes he did, and now she felt at a loss.  What to do? Encourage his advances? No, No surely they weren't advances, why would he? 'Don' mean ya don' wanna think they are girl.' Leered that inner voice.  Rogue scowled and took a deep breathe.  No time to ponder deviously handsome men, when another math tardy would bring Logan's wrath on her head.  That scared her more than the butterflies the Cajun stirred, very active butterflies, with wings made of fire, fire that shot through her…. 'STOP IT!' She screamed in her head.

            Somehow during her little mental wandering, Rogue had made it into math and to her seat.  She did not need to look to know Gambit wasn't next to her.  Nor was he anywhere else in the class room.  'Good,' she thought.  But if it's good why did a small pang of loss stir within her.  Rogue made a great show of interest in pre-cal book and tried to ignore everything else around her.  Until something brushed her shoulder.  She looked and felt a relief she wouldn't show as Gambit winked and tucked a note just under her book.

            Hi. That's all it said.

            Within a matter of moments the two engaged in the first great note war.  Somehow during the written conversation the two silently challenged each other to see who would get the last word…err… note in before the class bell rang. 

            Rogue watched the clock. 5…4…3…2…1.  With the grace and speed a plains cat would envy, Rogue dropped her final note in Gambit's hand and darted from the room.  It was childish, it was silly, but it had been fun.   

            Gambit watched as she darted out with a smirk on his lips as he opened the note…

            _…Bye… _

            He chuckled as he strolled out of the class, and for the first time, he paid no attention to doe eyed gals batting pretty long lashes at him

            Rogue hopped into the passenger seat and headed back to the institute with Jean  and Kurt a slight grin on her face that caused the two other occupants to exchange puzzled glances.  Kurt was about to ask until he saw Rogue frown and reach into bag.  

            A torn piece of notebook paper caught her attention.  In one fluid motion she opened it.

            _…Better luck next time, Cher.  …Remy…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Katrina5** – Their first meeting is rather calm. Heh.  Kinda like two fighters sizing each other up with feints.  Any way hope you like the two new additions!

**Aro**- I know the first few were short, but I felt it was needed at the time.  Thank you!

**Sweet –chick3** – And so they meet!  Enjoy and thanks!


	6. Color Me Surprised!

Ch. 6 Color Me Surprised!

            Rogue looked at the note in her hand in the same way she would have looked at a talking baby rabbit.  How? That was the question at hand.  How had he gotten in her bag without her noticing? A grin tickled the edges of her lips and the infectious frivolity forced a soft laugh through her lips.  She saw the sideways glances of the rest of the SUV's occupants, but she didn't alleviate their curiosity.  

            It was only later, when she sat in the privacy of the balcony off her bedroom that the gravity of the situation set in.  She liked him that was not so hard for her to believe.  What shocked Rogue was that she liked him more than any other guy she had ever known.  He helped her smile, laugh, and listened when something was on her mind.  Then there was that 'whoa baby body', that come-hither smile, and those wonderful eyes.  She could get lost in them, she could get lost in him, and the thought scared her even as she embraced it.

He was the enemy. 

He was charming.

            Rogue pulled her legs up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees.  A soft breeze brushed across her cheek and she remembered his touched.  Even shrouded by the glove on his hand, it had done such strange and wonderful things to her.   Was it possible he didn't care about her mutation? No, it couldn't be.  Gambit enjoyed female attention, and she was certain he thoroughly enjoyed the more amorous aspects of that attention.  Such a thing was not possible with her, and it might never be.  Then what? Why? How? None of the answers were kind and Rogue found herself unwilling to believe the worst of his potential inclinations. 

            Rogue sighed hard, and sank into the full cushion as she forced each muscle in her body to relax.  The stars pulled her eyes upwards in the false promise that they could provide the answers she so desperately sought.   Her hand brushed her cheek as she smoothed back a wayward lock behind her ear.  Touch.  Her touch. The only touch she'd felt in over year.  Her mood blackened further until the weight of her mutation plunged down on her shoulders and threatened to drown her in her sorrow.

            "Rogue?"  Kitty's voice permeated the barely lit room as she phased through the door.  The younger girl always seemed to know when Rogue hit one of her funks, and always looked for her when she did.  

            "Not now, Kittycat," The nickname affectionate, yet a warning at the same time.  Kitty chose not to heed the warning.  Rogue needed someone to talk too right now.  Even if that someone had to prod her into it first.

            "No, Rogue.  Something's wrong, tell me," When serious, most of the air headed 'likes' found themselves missing from Kitty's words.  Rogue felt her friend's hand slide onto her covered shoulder, and stayed there. 

            "Ya know how I g't sometahmes Kitty.  Jus' hit me today a lil harder y'know?" Kitty nodded, but she did not leave, nor did her hand from Rogue's shoulder.  She squeezed gently and pulled up the other chair, perpendicular to the one Rogue sat in.  The cushions were a soft, brushed-purple cotton blend stuffed with actual down feathers.  In two words? Very Comfy. 

            "I know, but Rogue," Kitty bit her lip, unsure of just the right words to say, "I know something set you off, like that's always how it is with you."  She held her breath.  Rogue's moods were as fluid and dangerous as a hurricane.  One wrong word and she would lock down tight, and nothing would get her to open again. 

            "Ah know." She felt her friend scoot closer and wrap an arm around her shoulders.  No fear, no unease, just an offered comfort and Rogue collapsed into.  Kitty blinked in complete and utter shock as Rogue leaned into and buried her face into her shoulder.  The soft shakes of her friend brought matching tear to Kitty's eyes.

            "Talk to me, Rogue."  She tried to sound both sympathetic and commanding.

            Rogue found herself spilling out every detail of her encounters with Gambit, and she left nothing out, not how he made her feel, not how much she thought she liked him.  Kitty sat, stunned but listening avidly as her best poured her heart out in a way she'd never done before.   Her head never left Kitty's shoulder.  Rogue needed that support right now, and her friend gave it without a second thought.  Near the end of Rogue's soliloquy she raised her head, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  Kitty noted with yet another bought of surprise that Rogue's gloves were off. 

            "Ah don' know what ta do, Kitty.  Naw scratch that.  Ah know what ta do.  Ah jus' don' wanna. " Rogue frowned, the worst of her depression over for now, she turned her mind back to finding a solution to her problem. 

            "Well, like why don't you go out with the guy?" Kitty had just gone crazy or so Rogue thought.

            "Ah can'.  It could be a trap.  Ah know it ain't cuz he can' live without me."

            "Oh stop being, like, sooooo dramatic, Rogue.  Look he's cute. REALLY cute. Ok so he's sexy as hell."

            "KITTY!" 

            "What??? It's soooo the truth n' you know it.  So he's hot, he obviously interested in you.  So, go out with him.  Don't tell him anything about the X-men, be careful, and have FUN!!  Seriously Rogue, most girls would kill to have a guy like him pay 'em even a little attention."  It sounded like such a simple, obvious solution.  She wanted to believe it would work.

            "Kitty, are you crazy?" Kitty 'hmmphh'ed and scowled. "Seriously, Kit, how am Ah suppose' ta date this guy.  Everyone here would go nuts!  B'sides… it's too risky."  She signed and returned her chin to her knees.

            "No, Rogue, stop being afraid.  It's not like you have to fall in love with him.  Just have some fun.  Go out with him since you won't go out with anyone else."  Kitty deemed it best to leave.  Rogue had that 'I could smack you right now look'.  "Anyway, JUST THINK about it, don't like go all broody n' stuff though."  Kitty squeezed her shoulder again and dashed out of the room. 

            Rogue chose not to follow the girl.  Decided that a thrashing wasn't in order.  Kitty being the dear sometimes-scatterbrained girl that she was had a good heart, and this time a good point.  Rogue was scared.  She didn't believe for a second that Gambit didn't have an ulterior motive for his attempts to get close to her. But that did not seem to matter to her heart that wanted only to see only his smile, hear only his laugh, and believe only in him. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Gambit lay in bed in his home away from the base.  In front of him, held in one hand, her picture.   She who had changed the rules of the game on him.  No candle lit dinners, no stolen kisses in a half hidden corner, no to all of the tactics that had served him so well in the past.  Her rules, her way.  Gambit understood the game that she wanted him to play.   It was called the 'friend' game.  Like she had to every other male that showed an interest in her, she was attempting to maneuver Gambit into the fatal 'just a friend' category.  

            He suspected the inclination instinctive in her.  A protection mechanism against the inevitable disappoint any intimate relationship would provide her.   So she'd chosen to circumvent the problem.  That left him in a difficult bind.  Everything in her mind, her heart, her feelings was designed to keep people at distance: the most complex security system he had ever witnessed.  A small grin lit his lips at the thought. 

            It would not be easy, but nothing worth stealing ever was.  Unlike previous encounters though the prize had changed.  He couldn't have her body, but he could take her heart.   Of course her mutation made the biggest wall.  One he had to find a way around.  Gambit knew just how far simple touch could go in this game.

            He glanced at the clock and nodded.  It was just after one and he had planned a little visit to the mansion tonight. The security system did not worry him.  It was mostly designed to prevent and keep out an attack.  A quick look at the map as he refreshed his memory on the layout.  Her room was, conveniently enough, in an easier to access wing.   The trench coat billowed in the air as he swung it around, strong arms slid easily into it and he strode out of the loft. 

            Only the security lights gleamed softly over the mansion grounds when Remy snuck from the tree line.   In his hand a small satchel that swayed ever so gently against his hip.  Those hellfire eyes saw everything, even into the shadows much like a savanna predator. Of course if one wanted to see the analogy all the way through, it would not be a large task.  He was a predator, a hunter who tracked the rarest prey in the vicinity.  

            The ever-present bo staff aided him over the fence, and only the soft rustle of the trench marked Gambit's passing.  Sensors were not a problem if one had the eyes of a thief, and that experience led him through the maze of trips and alarms without a single misstep.  

'Some one really need t' talk to ole baldy 'bout his set-up.'  He thought as for a moment his thoughts left Rogue and turned to the alarms.  It wasn't a bad system, but anyone with a little experience under their belt would navigate it with little problem.

            Still it took him about ten minutes to find himself under her room three floors above.   Lucky for him that a balcony hung off every floor.   He jumped and gloved hands gripped the bottom of the stone extension and he flipped himself up onto the railing.  Sure footed, he landed with nary a sway of imbalance.   Darting across the edge, Gambit gained enough momentum to leap to the next level.   A pause as he looked upwards.  Right above him was her room, her sanctuary and his conscious twanged. 

            Should he invade her space? Most likely the one place she felt complete solace, especially in a house that she shared with so many others.  True indecision held him as weighed the option, and upon the heels of indecision came annoyance.  What girl wouldn't want something like this?  A gift left in the middle of night by a guy was the stuff of girly dreams everywhere.  'Get it t'geth'r Remy.' He growled to himself.

            In the next moment he cleared the balcony only to find her asleep in the chair Kitty had left her in.  He pulled into the shadows around the door quickly, but the soft rise and fall of her chest showed her deep in sleep.   A small grin formed as he noticed the smile upon her face as she slept. 'An Ange.' He thought, for in sleep she showed no worry, no care, only a soft smile. 

            It took a forcible shake to rid his self of the stupefied contemplation and he moved into her room.  'Now where shoul' Remy put it.'  The bed seemed a good place, and so he set the small bag down in the center and crept back to the balcony doors.  A soft moan stopped him dead in his tracks.  Not a sound of pain, quite the opposite in fact escaped Rogue's slumbering lips.  He sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth as the simple sound stirred base desires.  

            "Mmmmmm Remy…" The words slipped free in a soft husky rasp, and he no longer resisted the impulse to turn.  She smiled no longer, instead her lips parted in a gentle pant and images of just what she might be dreaming about, dreams that included him, invaded his thoughts.  Softly, he crouched next to her and one hand moved towards her slow but unwavering in path.  

            Just a touch.  One small brush of her cheek would satisfy him. 

            His fingers so close he could feel the warmth of her skin seeping in through the leather gloves, and a strong tremor ran through him. His eyes closed and fought for the long ago attained control he boasted so often about when it came to dealing with the fairer sex. 

            His eyes opened …quickly, when his hand found itself encased in her strong grasp. In a flurry of motion, Rogue had him pinned to the floor.  Those green eyes blazed into his.  Gambit watched and waited.

            "Th' hell are ya doin' heah???" She hissed softly.  Her face close to his own.  His leg wrapped suddenly around hers and he flipped her beneath him. He'd promised himself that he'd be good, but length of her body against his was just impossible to resist. 

            "Steppin' outta yo' dreams, Cher," A sleek grin lined his lips, and faltered at her soft laugh.

            "Ah wadn't asleep, Gambit. Ah jus' wante' ta get ya in arms reach." The admission threw Remy of his stride, but not for long.

            "So ye faked dreamin' 'bout touchin' Remy, so y' could really touch 'im.  Remy's very flattered, Cher, but y' only had t' ask." 

            Rogue bucked underneath him at a severe angle that lifted him enough for her to twist around.   Her legs closed over his and locked in a vise around them.  Her hands on his as she watched him.  Inside she felt that tell tale heat again as it shivered along every nerve.  Outwardly she fixed him with an unimpressed gaze.

            "Don' change tha subject.  What are ya doin' here?"  Her words were stern, but her tone so soft that words would not travel farther than his ears.

            "Left y' a lil present, Cher."  He looked over towards the bed.  All the while his hands moved in very slight increments and before Rogue realized it his fingers threaded through her own.   But that didn't surprise her so much as the fact she did not pull away.   Only his gloves kept her lethal flesh at bay, but when his eyes found hers again, there was no trace of fear in them.  

            "Then Ah guess ye'll be goin'." She smirked, not quiet believing him as she pulled away…

…and failed in the attempt.  His fingers tightened over hers and his thumb traced small delectable patterns over her palm.  Shudders slid through her visibly this time and through half lidded eyes she watched his grin change to a smile as he pulled her back to him.  Her chest against his, and through his shirt and her thin nightshirt she felt the beat of his heart and heat of his blood.  

            He wanted to kiss her then, to feel those soft lips crushed under his own.  She wanted to kiss him then, to feel his skin firm over taunt muscle.  Yet both took pleasure and a small satisfaction in this closeness, and unspoken promises flitted between them, not needing the benefit of words.   He wrapped an arm around her and leaned up to slowly stand, but never relinquished the full contact between them.  

            He had to go. 

            She knew it.

            But he loathed leaving.  His face pressed into her hair and he kissed her neck through the veil of white and auburn.

            "Betta bring two sandwiches next time, Cher," He spoke the words right against her ear, and Rogue found her grip tightening on him as the realization hit her that she did not want him to go.

            He gave up the sweet pleasure of her arms and with a backwards salute and a wry grin, he flipped off her balcony and was soon lost in the shadows of the night.  A small smile touched her lips as she walked backwards into her room.  

            The lump in the center of her bed drew her attention and a quizzical frown stole over her features.  At first fear raced through her.  What if it was set to explode like the cards and he'd just been trying to distract her?  Slowly Rogue edged towards it, fingers shaking as she pulled the twine tying it closed.  The bag unfurled like a blooming flower and in the center a small glass sphere rested in lazy repose on a small glass base.  One brow cocked as she lifted it. ''Least tha damn thing ain't glowin' pink.' 

            The plain brown canvas billowed gently from the wind that eased through the still open doors.   She reached down; her hands connected with the globe and lifted it.  Inside water rolled about the curved sides in lazy waves.  Her eyebrows raised in puzzlement. "'E got meh a ball full o' watta?'  Her fingers felt small groves on the base and she reached for lamp on her bedside table.   Soft light flooded the room as she turned the object in her hands.  Engraved on the square base…..

_Taken from the waters of the good ole Miss._

_Just in case you ever got homesick, Cher._

_----Remy_

It wasn't jewelry.  It wasn't flowers.  It wasn't slinky lingerie.

It was the best gift she'd ever gotten.

Nor were the surprises over as she found a small catch in the base and pressed in.  A small light clicked in the bottom and globe rocked back and forth with a slow roll.  She canted her head to one side, gaze caught in the silent undulations of the water within.  Rogue placed the gift on her nightstand and crawled in to bed just before she clicked the lamp off.  

The walls and ceiling came alive as the waves inside the globe were reflected on them.  The room itself faded away as she watched the patterned show around her.  As any good river rat, the call of the Mississippi sang in her blood.  It always had, and even as pained as her leaving was, Rogue never stopped missing the place of her birth.  The quiet nights broken only by cricket song and the slap of the river's waters against the rocks, leaves stirred by balmy breezes that rolled through the cavern cared by water over thousands of years.  

As her eyes drifted shut, lulled by the tranquil patterns that flickered on her wall.  Rogue felt at home, and for the first time in a long time.  The last thought before she fell asleep was of Remy.  Whether or not he'd meant the gift to be as magnificent as she found it, she didn't know, but she would find away to thank him for it. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

General thanks – To all the people who have read this, and especially those of you kind enough to take the time to review, I really appreciate it.

The Specifics

**SeungLee** – Heh… Thanks, I think a lil frivolity is in both their bloods.

**Original1** – Thank you.  Dun worry lots of Romy.  I have a soft spot for Rogue n' Gambit.  The family stuff will come though I'm not sure how it's going to play out just yet.  Hope you like the newest entry!

**Yumiko** – Sorry about that! I didn't get your review until after I had updated.  Glad you're enjoying it so far though.  Yeah, I'm trying to watch the pacing carefully too much is just as bad as too little I think.

**Katrina5** – Woohoo! Pretty much the reaction I was going for on their first meeting.  Lots of sharing ahead, but neither one will fall easily!  Heh, gotta put those thief skills o' Remy's to work.

**Ishandahalf** – I'm feeling the love!   In this one Rogue is less 'angsty' I guess, she more settled since she went straight to Xavier and didn't get jerked around by Mystique so much.  Hehe… Remy's gotten too big for his britches n' Rogue be just the gal to bring him back to earth.  Thank you for reading, n' don't worry the crack bunnies are egging me on for you! Hehehe.

AngieX – It just doesn't fit in this story.  Rogue and Jean aren't quite the polar opposites in this one as they sometimes are, so they don't have the extreme personality clashes.  Thank you thank.  I hope you enjoy ch. 6!

**DBZpunkchick** – Thank you again fer reading. Enjoy!

**Aro** – Sense? It's highly overrated.  Thanks!


	7. Weekend Warriors

Ch.7 Weekend Warriors

**_SLAM!_**

Rogue watched helplessly as the Sentinel slammed Cyclops into a nearby wall.   The metallic groan of gears alerted her to the arrival of two more robots as she darted over towards Scott.  A look told her she was out cold as he lay amidst the dust and debris.  Rogue reached down without a second thought and touched his forehead with her bare fingers.  She was careful not to prolong the contact, just enough to pull his power from him.  

SNIIKKKTTT 

That sound Rogue knew and a moment later the head of a Sentinel rolled lazily down the street after Wolverine was kind enough to detach for the over grown transformer.  Over the communication link, Rogue heard the chatter of Kitty and Kurt as they worked furiously to clear the streets of innocent bystanders. 

Rogue remained near Scott who still had not moved.  

THUNK...CHINK…THUNK...CHINK… 

It's maroon head appeared over the expanse of the roof and its main gun arm raised.  Rogue released her borrowed power and hit the shoulder joint of the thing dead on.  Servos snapped and sparks flew as connecting wires, those vital to function sizzled and melting under the powerful optic blast.   Two down…two more to go.

'Go on Rogue, I've got him.' Jean's voice worried and full of fear filtered into Rogue's head and a moment later Scott's body lifted up from next to her. 'Wolverine could use some help, two blocks south.'  With Jean removing Scott from battle, Rogue sprinted off.  Though the directions were useful, she hadn't needed them as the sounds of pure chaos and panic rolled in waves from the vicinity of the two towering giants remaining. 

On the back of one was Wolverine who maneuvered his way unerringly towards the head of robot.  His claws sparked every time he drove them into the thing's back.  The other Sentinel turned and fired blast after blast at a running Kitty as she grabbed the arm of a man and phased them both through the shots.  Rogue's heart clinched as she saw the fatigue on Kitty's face, but the younger girl did not stop.  Kurt appeared and BAMFED out with the scared gentlemen and Kitty circled back around.

Rogue never stopped running for a moment. She needed to get closer since her aim wasn't as good as Scott's.  Time slowed as her heart raced in that adrenaline induced state.  Part of her noted that Wolverine had reached the head of the Sentinel and was preparing to decapitate it as he had the one before.  Kitty grabbed a woman and child to phase them through large slabs of concrete that fell free when the Sentinel Logan attacked staggered under his attack.  

'Somethin's wrong,' Rogue increased her speed and wished she'd absorbed Pietro.  Before her, she saw the woman and child run after the blast ran through them, and Kitty fall.  The last Sentinel turned; it's chest cavity gun ports opening with harsh **_CLICK_** as it locked in on Kitty Pryde.  'NO KITTY!' Her mind screamed as Rogue forced even more speed into her legs. 

Wolverine dived off the falling robot and made a beeline for the girl as well.  Though he was much farther away than Rogue. He felt a dread rise in his chest.  He didn't think either one of them would make it in time.  Rogue blasted at the Sentinel with Scott's powers.   Her aim was off.  She only hit the body plating, but enough force transmitted in the blast to knock the giant off balance.  Still though the eerie glow of the gun ports increased.

            Rogue dove towards her friend.  Her arms wrapped around Kitty as she rolled the girl beneath her and the blast went off all round them. Metal, concrete, street lamps, and other debris burst up from the blast site and much of it sped towards the two.  Rogue curled her body around Kitty in an attempt to physically shield her friend. 

Logan heard Rogue's cries of pain and his rage knew new power.  A vicious snarl seized him and those sharp claws connecting with the leg of Sentinel.  

SHHHIINNNNK... SHHHHINNKKK... THUD… 

The creature went to its knees.  Its head turned slowly to access this new threat. At a distance Rogue felt herself and Kitty hit the ground, but she did not move. At a remove she felt the tears free themselves from her eyes as she held onto her unconscious friend.  Kurt returned then from his last drop off.  His eyes widened as he saw both Rogue and Kitty down.   On all fours, he bounded over and immediately teleported them to the rooftop where Jean had taken Scott and the team was supposed to rendezvous with the Blackbird.

Logan wasn't far behind.  He'd made short work of the final adversary.  

"Stripes," He touched her shoulder gently, "Let me see her."  Rogue rolled from Kitty and Logan hissed softly, but not at the younger of the two.  Rogue had succeeded.  Not a mark showed on Kitty from the Sentinel attack, but Rogue hadn't fared so well.  The debris had cut through her clothing and left deep gouges all over her, and he suspected internal damage as well.

The Blackbird came to a hover above them; it's walkway extending on protocol from the auto pilot program.  Logan scooped up Rogue, his mouth set in a grim line as he and rest climbed into the plane with all due haste. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            "How are they, Hank?" Wolverine stepped from the cylindrical elevator and into the med lab level.  Hank McCoy sat at his desk and looked over various X-rays scattered about.

            "Scott is fine, minor concussion.  I'll be keeping him overnight for observation though.  Kitty is up and about too much drain from continued, prolong use of her mutation had sent her body into shock.  A day of rest and a few good meals will set her right as rain." Logan didn't need keen senses to find the pregnant pause as Hank looked away with a sigh.

            "Tell me, Hank." He strode over to the blue Beast his heart erratic with the dread he would not show.

            "Rogue," Hank sighed and motioned for gruff Logan to follow.  "She will recover, but the damage was significant. " A large blue paw turned the knob to the last observation room where Rogue lay stretched out and hooked up to various machines.  Each contraption gave off it's own soft whine and sharp beep.  "A fracture wrist, two cracked ribs, several bad lacerations, and a severe ankle sprain.  But," He said as he closed the door to the sleeping girl, "That isn't what bothers me."

            "Well, spit it out Hank." Logan's eyes narrowed.  A gaze many wilted under, but one that Dr. Hank McCoy met without flinching.

            "Before I sedated her, she kept saying 'I failed her'.  I didn't even want to sedate her, but, " Hank shrugged, "She would not remain still, even after I told her it would just make her injuries worse."

            "Thank, Hank," Logan left with a scowl.   He knew Rogue well.  In fact, when she had first showed up on the Institute's doorstep and demanded admittance Logan had taken a shine to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is tha Xavier Institute rahght?" Logan quirked a brow at the fourteen year old before him and nodded once. "Then Ah'm in tha raght place."  Now his other brow joined the first in surprise.

"Kid, you need to call your parents or something?" Logan frowned, but the girl met his eyes with no sign fear.

"Ah'm Rogue, n' Ah'm a mutant." She stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  Logan could not help the grin as she extended one small-gloved hand towards.  Her tiny face as serious as any adult embarking on a life altering decision.  His much larger hand closed over as he crouched in front her.

"Logan, nice to meet you, Stripes."  She grinned at him and followed him inside the mansion to meet Charles Xavier.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In all that time, Rogue had never once openly complained.  Like any other kid she'd rib him about his danger room session or groan good-naturedly about the ungodly hours he sometimes visited upon them.  But really complain? No, in fact she tried harder than any other student.   Something drove Rogue that even Logan did not quite understand.  No one did.   

Because of her determination, Logan had set up two extra training sessions a week with Rogue, and her physical abilities showed both their hard work.  She was an excellent fighter, and lately Logan had begun teaching Rogue, Scott, and Jean advance tactics as well.  With more and more kids coming to the Institute Logan had already made up his made to create three specialized teams, and he knew who would be leading them. 

Now though, after hearing Hank's words about Rogue, Logan wondered if he had done the right thing by her.  She was his best student and the least approachable, much like himself.

"Logan," Xavier was the sort of man that never had to raise his voice to be heard. "How is she?"  Wolverine fell into step next to his friend.  The soft buzz of the chair lessened the silence of the hallway as they moved towards Charles' office.

"Physically, she'll be all right, but I knew that.  Rogue's a tough kid. "  

"But you're worried about her mental state."  
  


"She thinks she failed us, Chuck.  She thinks she failed Kitty.  N' I think it goes deeper than what happened today."  Logan's gruff voice was oddly subdued.

"Then it's up to us to prove to her that she isn't."

"How? I've worked with her for years." Charles' hands steepled in front of him. 

"Mhmmm, but unlike the others, we haven't trained her mutant ability." That gave Logan pause.  He, Xavier, and Storm had always assumed that it was best to keep Rogue from using her mutation too much so she did not feel so isolated from the rest.   Now he saw what direction Charles' mind was traveling.

"I think yer right," A small grin broke his normally temperamental features, "N' I think I got just the solution.  Thanks, Chuck."

"No, thank you, Logan.  You reached her when no one else could.  You've always been able to reach her.  If anyone can help her learn its you."  Logan's brows rose with those words, but he said nothing else.  Xavier chuckled as Logan's expression settled back into gruff indifference.  One day the children here would remember their taskmaster of an instructor and realize that he had cared deeply about each and every one of them. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Light.  A thin seam of watered down light swam in a sea of black.  The light seemed to pulse in the same time as the pain in her chest.  Rogue's eyes opened and the seam of light became a sea of light.  She squinted against its vicious intrusion as thousands of small needles flung by that same light pierced into her skull.  A raspy groan slipped free as her thoughts struggled to push through the layer of murk that covered her mind.

            '_Tha fight_.'  She tried to look around, to figure out just where she was, but the anxious face of a half-asleep Kurt bolted into her vision.

"Vogue!" His voice jabbed into her ears.

"Not sa loud elf," She half rasped, half pleaded.  Rogue felt his furry, three fingered hand touch the top of her head, and he quieted.

"Vogue, should I get McCoy?" He did not wait for her answer as she heard the door creak open. ''Least 'e didn' teleport outta heah.'  She loved Kurt, but the smell of burning sulfur just did not appeal to her at the moment. 

The soft, steady beep of the monitors lulled her eyes closed as Rogue attempted to adjust to the various aches that ran from the top her head to the bottom of her toes.   She felt like warmed over crap.  'Ah feel like Ah jus' gotta hit wi' an explosion.'  A small smirk, and even that seemed to cause her pain.  

The silence shattered a moment later as a worried Kitty bolted through the door with Logan, Kurt, and a rather amused Dr. McCoy in the rear.  Kitty, for all her fear managed not to squeeze her friend, or squeal in delight that she was finally awake.  Much to everyone's surprise the younger girl took the seat Kurt had just vacated and took on of Rogue's hands in her own gloved ones.  

Mc Coy pushed between Kurt and Logan to check her vitals and only then did anyone speak.

"I think you will make it," McCoy proclaimed.  "Though you will be required to remain here tonight."  He smiled so gently to her, and then left her to the care of her friends. 

"Wha…Wha.. day is it?" She asked in a voice so weak, Kitty nearly cried. 

"Zis is Tuevsday,"  Kurt sat at the foot of her bed, just next to her sheet covered feet.  Logan looked between the two kids who were obviously torn between pure joy and the need to be still with a chuckle.

"How you feelin', Stripes?" In small increments, she moved her head to look at Logan.  He saw the haze in her eyes as her pupils dilated slowly into focus. 

"Lahke Ah got caught too close ta a Sentinel blast," She grinned.  Only to frown a moment later as she looked Kitty.

"Ya okay Kittycat?" The words were nothing more than a pained whisper.

"Totally," Said the head bobbing valley girl.  "Like, didn't they tell you?  You took all the damage, Rogue."  Her words weighted further as she looked at the older girl lying so pale and weak against the medical bed. 

"Th' half-pint's right, Stripes.  I'll be back later, gotta a session with those new recruits." All three teenagers hid small snickers at the near painful expression on Logan's face.  This new group was rowdier than Rogue and her friends ever though of being.   Logan ruffled her hair with an affectionate pat before he left just as quietly as he came.

"Cool, now that Logan's like gone," Kitty grinned a devious grin as she reached under Rogue's bed and pulled out a large clear bowl, half filled with water.  On top floated several Magnolia blooms.  A card hung off the side.  Kurt watched on with comical puzzlement.  

Rogue reached towards the bowl, only to retract her hand with a soft hiss when her cracked ribs screamed in protest.  Kurt, who was dying to know who they were from, promptly reached over and snagged the card.

"Vet weel soon.  Cher?"  Kurt's head titled to the side in much the manner of a puppy that hears a high-pitched noise.  "Vho is Cher?"

"It's, like, French ya loon! It means 'dear'." Kitty rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Vat!!! Vho are dees from!?!"  When Kurt got angry or upset he looked like a cat in that a small ridge of his fur stood on end.

"Oh hush, elf, it's sweet," Kitty grinned at Rogue.   When it looked like Kurt would press the issue, Kitty smacked him lightly on the back of the head with a scowl.  He settled cross legged on the edge of the bed again.  Though from time to time he looked at the vase with a frown.

"Kurt, thahre from Remy," It was Rogue that spoke, and Kitty sucked in a deep breathe as she looked back over to Kurt. 

"Vey is dat one sending you vlowers?"  Each word left his mouth with careful deliberation.  He did not like Remy a.k.a Gambit he'd already tried to hurt Rogue once outright after all.

"S'okay Kurt, jus' friends," Her eyelids fluttered down.  It felt like someone had just attacked lead weight to them.  Kitty motioned to the door and Kurt nodded, any ire at Remy faded as he watched Rogue in unconcealed concern.  He patted her leg very gently before slipping out of the door. 

After Kurt left Kitty leaned forward, her face partly hidden behind Rogue's head.

"He said he missed you," The excitement in Kitty's voice was impossible to miss, but before Rogue could say anything the younger girl darted out.  A soft click announced the closing of the door, and Rogue found herself alone again and drowsy.  Still a small smile tugged the corner of her lips as she turned her head towards the bowl on the table.

The soft white of the magnolia stood out against the sterile, practical room.  Everything in here had sharp angles, metal plating and a washed, antiseptic smell.  But without fail the gentle sent of the blooms permeated the air.  A wry grin crossed her face.  Rogue would have loved nothing more at that moment then to breathe them in, but she knew her ribs would not tolerate that.  So instead she contented herself with small inhales just before she drifted off to sleep. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Friday came and Rogue was finally allowed back to her room.  She moved slowly up the stairs with one crutch tucked under her good arm for support.  Behind her Kitty clutched the bowl with the still blooming magnolia behind. 'Don't drop this, Kitty.' The girl repeated that single phrase over and over again.  She did not catch Rogue's backwards glance and subsequent smirk.

            "Kit, tha' ain't the holy grail ya holdin' there."

            "Ohhhh… hush!!! You, you … unromantic person!  You should've like seen his face when I told him you wouldn't be back until Monday."  Kitty's dreamy sigh forced an exaggerated eye roll from Rogue.  

            "There jus' flowers fa cryin' out loud," A strong ache in her ribs reminded Rogue rather sharply that laughter was not an activity she could engage in just yet.  

            "Ppffttt right, just flowers.  N' like that's just some dime store snow globe next to your nightstand.  Face it girl he's got it bad for you," A mischievous grin lined Shadow Cat's face.  Rogue may not admit she liked Remy, but Kitty knew her better than that. 

            "Shush n' leave me alone fa awhile," Whatever harshness might have been in Rogue's words was removed with her soft laughter at her friend's behavior.  'Tha' girl's always been a hopeless romantic.'

            "Nope, not until you're in bed missy, McCoy's orders." Rogue flashed a mock frown before she sat on her bed arms crossed before her.

            "Betta?" Kitty smile was both smug and triumphant as she kicked on the light after setting the bowl on Rogue's dresser.   She signed softly. 'Wish someone would bring me gifts'.  With a last wink and a wave, Kitty sank through the floor into the downstairs common area.

            Rogue smirked as she leaned back against the pillows, grateful for their soft embrace.  Impulse ruled a moment as she flipped the catch on Gambit's present and turned off the glaring overhead light.  Within a second the room filled with the soft, diffuse glow.  Rogue snuggled down into her soft bed with a pleased sign.  The scent of magnolias and the vision of river water, what more could a gal on the re-coup ask for?

            "Remy's glad y' like yo present, Cher."  Well that was another thing she could ask for.  Even though he'd startled her, Rogue rolled over slowly.   He leaned half against the open balcony doors, strong arms crossed against his chest with one foot propped against the frame as his coat billowed softly in the breeze.  In the near dark room those hellfire eyes gleamed in a dangerous way, but she held no fear only fascination.  

            Gambit quirked a brow as she started to chuckle softly.  How could she not?  He was the vision of dashing rogue in a romance novel as he spirited unheard or seen into his lady's room.  The vision faded fast though as he crossed the expanse of the room in long strides at her wince.  

            "Cher?" His hand stroked her hair softly as a worried frown formed.

            "Ribs.  Ah'll be fine," The frown deepened.  "Really, Remy."  She cocked her head curiously at his sudden smile.

            "Dis be th' first time ya eva call Remy by 'is name.  Y' sho dat robot didn' knock y' in yo head?" He teased gently, though his hand never left her head.  Instead it drifted to the curve of her cheek in such a gentle sweep as if he feared causing her more pain. 

"Ya tryin' to same somethin' there?"  A mock frown slipped over her lips.  

"Jus' statin' a fact, Cher."  She had no immediate response, and the silence stretched on for several moments until she cleared her throat gently.  Gambit felt her indecision, and instead of prodding her, he waited for her to come to some inner decision on whatever was troubling her.

"Remy," She started only to stop again.  "Ah…. Ah… owe ya an apology."

"Wha fo'?"

"Ah," She looked down from those entrancing eyes.  "Ah thought tha' ye'd left a bomb or somethin'," this time she did not pause but rushed on in the hopes to get it all out before he could take offense. "Ah love it tho' neva had a mo' thoughtful gift in mah life."  She waited for his anger she felt sure would come, but he only smiled and leaned forward to brush a feather light kiss to her hair.

"Don' worry 'bout it, Cher." All of a sudden Rogue felt uncomfortable, nervous.  'What if someone heahs 'im?  Ahhhh Gahd Logan'll kill 'im!'  Though before she could speak the words, Remy felt her internal retreat.  A long sigh echoed through his mind as he stood.

"See y' in class, Cher," And just like that he was gone.  Rogue could not explain the sudden the loss she felt, nor could she explain her sudden stupidity as she bolted up with the full intent to go after him.  Her side screamed in agony and the firey pain burned a long every nerve.  She bit her lip deep enough to draw blood to keep from crying out as she fell back on the bed.

'Wha' am Ah gonna do?'  She took as deep a breath as her chest would allow.  No longer just the scent of magnolia though.  His scent lingered all about her, and it was both pain and pleasure.  'Ah can' do this'.  Though exactly what 'this' was, even Rogue did not know.

She watched the water's patterns play out over the ceiling as with each breath she breathed him in. She wanted to stay up and think on this, she wanted to go after him, but Dr. McCoy's happy pain killing pills kicked in and she drifted asleep.  But she still dreamed.  Dreamed of fire lit eyes, quiet nights by the river, and maybes, and could bes that brought tears to her sleeping eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And now for the thank yous!  Of course a thanks to everyone who read this and a big thanks to all those that offered a review!

**Caliente** – Thank you, and here be yer update.  Yes Rogue does rock!

**Yumiko** – I saw the update funny how everything sometimes works out like that no?  As for the gift they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery so we'll see right?  Thank you!

**Katrina5** – Yeah I wanted Kitty to be a little more assertive, Rogue needs someone like that that isn't Wolverine. Hehehe.  Glad you're liking it! The gift was an inspired moment from insomnia induced sleep deprivation… hmmm could this mean insomnia is a good thing? Something to ponder there.

**Buffy2004angel** – thank you!

**DBZpunkchick** – Hope you like this one too.

**Writerchik1** – I wanted some silly romance in with the 'serious' romance.  I figure it works since they are both still pretty young.  Thanks!

**Ishandahalf** – Not sure if it's CBS (Crack Bunny Syndrome) or lack of sleep.  Heck maybe it's both. Hehehehe.  I think Gambit thinks of everything in the terms of a thief, much like he thinks of everything in terms of challenge.  It's pretty much second nature to him by now. Hehehe… I like to throw my readers a lil suspense every now and then, and I figured Remy wouldn't be able to resist her calling him in her sleep. No worries have a crack bunnies surrounding me and prodding with their bunny paws to keep on typing!  Enjoy!

On a side ya'll are makin' me blush with these goods reviews… hehe. 


	8. Rumminations and Revelations

Ch. 8 Ruminations and Revelations

Kitty and Kurt flanked Rogue as she made her way up the stairs to school.  Kurt in particular remained close in case she stumbled while Kitty carried her books. Much to the surprise of everyone at the Institute, Rogue's book and homework assignments had miraculously appeared on the front door step sometime Friday night. All had watched Rogue's strange smile as Kitty dropped the books next her on the couch with a knowing glance.   

She still needed the crutch according to Dr. McCoy, though tomorrow would be her first day without it.  For that Rogue was more than glad, using the wooden contraption and left a pain in arm that rivaled that of her ankle anyway.  And if that were not enough, Rogue's wrist brace prevented her from doing a simple thing like apply makeup.  Kitty had generously or maybe evilly offered her help.  Gone was the dark makeup.  Eye shadow and liner of a pale green, a touch of mascara and a hint of dark red lipstick.  Overall Rogue did not mind the change since it had not been too drastic.  Still she felt naked without her usual adornment and no small amount nervous. 

Once they got her settled in her first class, both Kitty and Kurt took off to her own.  Rogue sat with her hands clenched.  Rude whispers seeped through the air about where she had been, and why she had been out. Her teeth clenched and she reminded herself a hundred times over that she could not just smack the crap out of them with her good hand.  Just when her patience neared its end, just when anger almost forced her from the seat, Fred sat next to her. 

An evil glare left the large mutant's face, but it was not at Rogue.  Suddenly all the vicious chattering ceased and Fred grinned.  He genuinely liked Rogue, as a friend anyway.  She had never treated him strangely because of his rather large stature.  Quite the opposite in fact, she talked to him when no one else would and a shaky friendship had sprung up between the girl no one could touch and the boy no one would touch. 

"How ya feelin'?" He asked with a gentleness that belied his earlier visage.  Rogue smiled, a small but real smile.

"Ah'll b' fiahn, jus' a lil sore still," Some of the girls in the class snickered and earned another harsh glare from Fred.

They chatted amiably until class began about everything, though mostly about food.  Rogue had a sneaking suspicion that Fred was a good cook from the detail he gave his stories at the Brotherhood.  She tried to stifle a giggle at the image of Lance trying to help Fred cook while Todd jumped around in an attempt to steal a few morsels.

When class ended, he surprised Rogue by picking up her books and offering to walk her to her next class.   People pointed, people snickered as the pair walked down the hall and Rogue placed a gentle, restraining hand on Fred's arm when his face reddened in anger.   The look of rage faltered and he offered an apologetic smile. 

"Ya need me to help ya after this class?"  Outwardly, he offered to carry her books, but Rogue caught the underlying message of protection against the nastier of Bayville High's students.

"Naw, s'all rahgt Fred, but thanks fer offerin'," He looked like he might argue with her, but in the end he only nodded as he set her books down on her desk and walked out.

"Hey mutie that your new boooooyfriend?" Boisterous laughter roared through the room.  Rogue fixed the youth with a cool, indifferent gaze.

"No, but Ah'd rather spend time wi' Fred than ya, Fitz.  Fred's got mannahs as should any good southern man.  Ya on the otha hand prol'y still don' know a grown boah should be outta trainin' pants bah now."  With a calm Logan would have applauded she turned back around and pretended to hear nothing else. 

She wanted to go home, but she couldn't and as that class ended, Rogue gathered up her nerve and rose…..

…. Only to find a smiling Gambit in front of her.  Relief washed over Rogue.  She realized at that moment that she had been unconsciously looking for him all day.

"Ready fo' lunch, Chere?" He purred softly.  She might have been flattered, but instead she grinned as she realized his true intent.  The Barbie brigade humphed mightily as most of them had attempted at some point or other to grab the smooth Cajun's attention.   Her books tucked under one arm, he offered her his other gloved hand and helped from her seat in elegant fashion.

Rogue fought down her laughter as one the girls stormed from the classroom.  Gambit flashed his most charming smile.  A smile that would melt butter on a cube of ice, and he led her around the desk with exquisite care.  His hand came to rest on the small of her back as she hobbled out of the room at an abbreviated pace.

"Y' look tres belle t'day, Cher," That comment, though he meant it entirely, only left his lips as the past the assembled mass of females at the front of the room.  Some sighed, others glared, but Rogue did not notice.  Soft warmth spread through his glove and her shirt at the base of her spine, and she found it rather distracting.  Rogue's head dropped a bit.  The pale forelocks fell to shield her face and the rather desirous expression that touched her features from him.

He led her through the courtyard to the large oak they had sat under last time after making a stop by her locker for her lunch.  Rogue watched in bemused amusement as he removed his coat and laid it on the ground.  He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder as he removed the crutch and propped it up against the tree.  Before Rogue could attempt to sit, Gambit scooped her up and placed her gently on his coat. 

Only then did he sit next to, though in true gentleman fashion, he sat on the lush grass and left the coat for her.  Rogue laughed softly, though her eyes warmed in silent thanks.  All around them were the sights and sounds of teenage angst, but neither noticed, or just did not care.  She watched the soft breeze play through his somewhat spiky hair, and she just barely resisted the impulse to run her fingers through its length.  

"So wha's fo lunch today?" He broke the silence.  This was usually when she withdrew into herself.  That moment when the quiet stretched too long.  Rich male laughter rang out when Rogue promptly produced two pb n' j's for consumption.  It touched him that she had remembered, that she had cared to remember. Yet another one of the many surprises she had already given him.

"T'ank y', Cher," He winked.  His fingers lingered a moment on the back her hand as he accepted the sandwich.  Increments, that was the way to approach Rogue, or so he thought, and a deepening of her smile rewarded his effort.  

"Hi Remy! Hi Rogue!" Kitty bounded up to the pair and flopped with a true cat's grace in next to her friend.  Gambit felt Rogue ease with Kitty's appearance in the sort of assurance that only a person's best friend can give.  

"Remy Ah'd lahke ya t' meet mah friend, Kitty Pryde," Kitty grinned oh so impishly at Remy as if she'd known him her whole life.  Little did Rogue know, and Kitty was not ready to tell her yet, but Kitty and talked a lot with Remy during Rogue's absence and the younger was convinced that if anyone could get Rogue to have a little fun, it was Remy LeBeau.  'Of course he is nice just to look at!'

"Remy know de p'tite already," Rogue's head tilted curiously as she waited for answer.

"Remy, like, asked me to give you the flowers." Kitty replied smoothly.

The three sat in conversation.  Ok, so Rogue and Remy listened as Kitty chattered away.  They only offered the occasional comment when the girl paused for breath.  Like a small whirlwind Kitty had swept in and kept Rogue's attention off her mutation and off the confusing things she felt for Remy.  Kitty hid a sly grin as half way through lunch Rogue's hand crept over to Remy's.  Their pinky fingers now intertwined.    Even though Rogue had not really noticed, the look on Remy's face told him that he had.  

 A few minutes later, Fred joined them, and it was all Rogue could do not to laugh as Kitty plied all her charm on the boy to pry out his culinary secrets. Fred had Kitty's full attention as for once the slender girl was completely silent as she scribbled notes down furiously as Fred dictated to her.  

It was one of the strangest groupings of people ever, or so Rogue thought, but for whatever reason it seemed to work.  Her thoughts drifted as she only half listened to the conversation around her until Gambit whispered in her ear.

"Remy never t'ought dat fille could be quiet dis long."  Rogue stifled a laugh as she watched her friend.  A small furrow formed is Kitty brow as Fred went into complicated instructions on fried chicken.

"Eva'one needs a hobby," Gambit chuckled.

"Y' ready t' go, Cher? Class be startin' soon."

"Yeah, Ah guess," Once again she found herself in the Cajun's arms as he set her back on her feet.  She half leaned against him while he gathered the crutch and set it out before her.  With a small dramatic flare he donned the trench coat once again.  He shifted in what Rogue swore had to be nervousness.

"Cher, Remy be wonderin' if y' like t' have dinnah wit him dis weekend?" Her eyes widened, and she didn't notice the sudden halt in Kitty and Fred's conversation.  Should she? He had given her wonderful gift, checked on her, and took care of her today.  She owed him this?  Ahhh, it's amazing what we'll rationalize in the name of love no?  Rogue smiled.

"Sure thang," He blinked.  Remy had expected her to say no after all. 

"T'ank…" His words were rudely interrupted as Mark Vans strolled up and grabbed Rogue's hand.  The sudden action sent her off balance, but Gambit's quick reflexes saved her as he caught her gently against him.

"Well, well, well.  If it ain't tha little gothic mutie chick," The kid sneered and Rogue found herself too stunned to say anything, "You clean up real nice mutie.  Fact is you almost look good enough to be on my arm at the Spring Fling." He leaned in close with that wide sneer.

"Mark, I wouldn' go ta a damn hospital wi' ya even if Ah was bleedin' out my eyes," Each word slipped free in a soft hiss as she righted herself with Gambit's help.  Mark started to speak, but a strong hand clamped down on his wrist.  He looked up and found the devil's eyes boring into his own with a frightening verocity.

"De fille said no, homme."  He never raised his tone, but something quiet dangerous lurked on every word. "N' if y' don' leave 'er alone.  Fred n' Gambit gonna give y' a lessen in mannahs."  Rogue's breathe stopped at the look on Remy's face, she'd only seen it before when Wolverine went after Sabertooth. 

Mark wisely backed up as Fred came to stand just behind Gambit.  The large boy's arms crossed in front him and an anticipatory grin on his face.

"Naw, Gambit let 'im stay.  Ah'm sure he'd love a lesson in how ta treat a lady."

Kitty stood next to Rogue, her small hands planted firmly on her hips as she just glared at the boy.  Rogue was touched… and shocked. Mark, well Mark was just smart for a change.  He left the group with all due haste and hurried inside the building.

"Like, the nerve of some IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed after him.  Her face contorted in anger.  Rogue and boy's winced. 'Dat fille got o' set a lungs on 'er.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Cards whirred back and forth between Gambit's hands.  Pyro, who was easily amused, watched in rapt fascination as the new show, "Mutant X", was forgotten.  Back and forth the cards moved between his gloved hands as a small frown formed in place of his usual grin.  A grin that drew Pyro's attention from his friend and teammates skill to what was bothering the man.

            "So, what's got ya riled up, mate?"  His hand itched for the feel of Zippo, but he resisted the urge with more or less success.  

            "Nu'tin'," A one word reply, that did not bode well at all.  Allerdyce frowned and sank deeper into the plush couch.  Then again everything in Remy Lebeau's personal apartment was plush.

            "Bullshit, mate.  Ye been starin' at those cards fer over an hour."

            Gambit suppressed a sigh.  What was wrong with him?  Oh he knew the answer to that one.   A certain pair of jade eyes swan in his mind.   He had been ready to start a fight a school with that idiot for her.  Against orders, against everything Magneto wanted him that school for anyway.   All because the creep had dared to touch her.  She was supposed to be fun, a diversion while he and Allerdyce waited for Magneto's return.  What he'd felt in the quad with her was not just fun.  

            "Jus' t'inkin' t'ings ova, mon ami," A puzzled Pyro watched the normally unruffled Cajun for several long moments.  Then a slow sly grin creeped over the fire manic's face.

            "It's tha, shelia eh?"  'Bingo'.  He thought as Gambit tried to hide a wince.   "Ya know, mate, Mags ain't gonna like this vera much," For the first time since Gambit had met the slightly unstable boy, Allerdyce was serious.

            "It ain't like dat, homme.  Jus' de fille, she be confusin'.  Not playin' by de usual rules n' all," Sure that was the reason, or so Remy attempted to convince himself. He liked her because she was fun, interesting, a greater challenge than anyone else, but that's why he was frustrated.  It sure as hell was not because he felt a deeper attraction to her.  Well not beyond the obvious anyway.

            "Right.  Keep telling yaself that," A growl answered Allerdyce, but he remained undeterred.  "Look, Rems, seriously.  Ya like her maybe more.  While am a sucker for a good ole love story too, this just ain't gonna work. Ye can't be fallin' in love one minute n' fightin' 'er the next."

            "We on de same side, John.  Jus' opposite ends o' dat side."  

            "I know ye don't want my advice, Rems.  But Ye gonna get it.  Get out now 'for ye get yaself hurt or her."

            Should he? Could he walk away now?  He knew he was close though.  She trusted him.  Her best friend liked him.  No, Remy LeBeau did not walk away from a challenge, or so he justified.  He may have ignored that little piece of him that dreaded the thought of leaving him, but it dominated his decision nonetheless. 

            "Non, is jus' a game, John. 'Sides," He flashed that trademark smile, "Remy ain't one to deny hi'self fine femme company, n' she be de best around."

            "Gak! I give up, mate.  Ye just too damn stubborn."

            "Oui.  Speakin' o' Magneto's wrath doh.  Don' y' t'ink y' should be headin' ta class one o' des days.  Y'r suppose' t' be der too, homme."  Pyro whined softly much like a scolded pup.

            "It's too hard ta be that good for that long, mate," He pleaded.

            "Too bad, we gotta a job t' do." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            "Ah don't undahstand, Logan," Those wide green eyes fell upon her instructor as they sat alone in the briefing room. 

            "Stripes, We've been goin' about yer trainin' all wrong.  We need to learn more about how yer mutation works."

            "Ah touch people n' they fall over, Ah hold on too long n' they die.  What's left?"  The soft scrap of her chair filtered through the sudden moment of silence as her words died out. 

            "But, mutants seem to be a little more resistant.  I want to test and see how long you need to be in contact to absorb a power, and if it's a small enough time to keep ya from renderin' the person unconscious. " The metal desk groaned a bit as Logan leaned against it.  He was not an overly big man, but having adamantium bonded to your skeleton tended to put you a bit on the heavy side.   He watched as her thoughts played over her face in rapid style. 

            "N' what if it does?  Doesn't do a whole lot of good against robots," She bit her lip in trepidation.

            "Stripes," Logan began.  She had just given him the opportunity and he was not going to let it slip past, "Rogue, it wasn't your fault.  In fact, if it weren't for you, Kitty would probably be dead."  She winced at the last word.

            "But she gaht hurt cuz o' me."

            "Rogue, Cyclops has trained for years to shot on the run.  You haven't.  You did what you were trained to do.  Now I'm gonna train you better.  Think of it like this, what if you'd practiced with Scott's powers before… a lot.  You think you could have gotten a clean shot?" A slow nod came in answer.

            "Good, cuz that's what were workin' for kid.  If there is a timing to your mutation that we can use.  You're going to train not only with Scott's powers, but the others as well.  We gonna work on ways to prevent the intitial disorientation ya get after absorbin' n' other things as well."  He waited for the words to sink into her brain.  A pencil rolled over the desk as she pushed it around with a small furrow in brow.  It was a shot to make her liability an asset to the team, to her friends.

            "Ya think it can work?"  She asked in a tone so wavering, Logan's heart bled at the sound.  Confidence, strength, Will.  Rogue possessed all of these in great measure, but she doubted herself.  Hatred of her mutation had caused her to dislike herself as well.

            "Truth? Don't know for sure.  But I think it's worth a shot.  You game?"  He taunted gently, and had the desired effect as her head snapped up, those green eyes burning as she nodded.  "Good.  Now," He smirked as his arms crossed, "Tell me about this guy yer seein'" 

            Rogue blushing was a bit comical as she stammered out incoherent words.  Logan knew?  How much did he know? And why wasn't he angry?

            "He.. I dunno, Logan.  He doesn't seem ta care 'bout…ya know," A lame finished, and she knew it, but she did not know what else to say.

            "Good," He stated yet again, "Now come the part where I warn ya to be careful n' all that.  But hell yer a bright girl, Stripes."  Logan might have been mad, but he had noticed the subtle changes in her as well as he would notice a day old trail.   It was risky.  Hell maybe even insane that the 'enemy' gave her what no one else had been able too, but he trusted her.

            "Thanks fer the confidence, teach, but ta tell ya truly.  Ah ain't so sure," A wry grin.

            "'Cause yer thinkin' about it too much."

            "How could Ah not??" She rejoined.

            "Not sayin' ya shouldn't think about, Rogue, but ya can over think things ya know.  If you like him he can't be all that bad I think.  Even if he does work for Mags."  He chuckled and after a moment Rogue joined in the laughter.

            "All right off to dinner with ya.  Hank'll have my head if you don't eat enough," Now that image was funny: Hank, the blue beast, going after Wolverine in a full tilt.  Rogue snickered as she rose to her feet.  The crutch no longer needed, but she still had a slight limp. "Tomorrow you'll be workin' with me, 5A.M. sharp."

            "See ya Logan," She paused, "N' thanks… fer understandin'…. 'bout everything," His smile a reward, and she returned it whole heartedly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yet again thanks to all that read this story n' all ya'll that review!

**Yumiko** – Hey just remember the old saying "Age and wisdom will win out over youth and exuberance"  hehe

Thank **Aro**!

**AngieX** – Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the recommendation!

**DBZpunkchick** – Thanks!

**Silver12** – I hope you like the rest.

**Katrina5** – Sleep is overrated I tell you. Hehe… Thanks!

**Personage** – Hello Hello, thanks for the vote of confidence!


	9. A Good Night's Work

Ch. 9  A Good Night's Work

            When Saturday finally came, Rogue thought her nerves might really kill her this time.  The first date, a marker in her life.  Rogue who stood up to Acolytes, Magneto, mutant hunting robots, and a house full of adolescents now knew true fear.  'What am Ah doin'???'  She buried her face into her hands with an outward groan.  'Not like this is gonna go anywhear.  That's it Ah'm callin' him.'  Rogue rose from her favorite balcony chair and walked inside.  She still limped, but it was not very noticeable. 

            "Oh no you don't," Cried Kitty as she phased through Rogue's door and dashed over the table where the phone rested.   She positioned herself between Rogue and desk, arms spread out next to her. "Rogue you can't call this off!!"

            "Kitty, It was stupid ta begin with," The younger girl scowled, but did not move.  In any fight where the two were paired against each other, Rogue always won, but a sore wrist and a partly healed ankle worked in Kitty's favor this time.

            "Rogue if you don't, like, go get in the shower NOW! Remy will have to take you out in wheelchair," The cute pony-tailed valley girl tried hard to look menacing. It did not work not in the least.  Rogue feel against the hard wood desk chair as she held her still tender side in laughter.  "I am like sooooo serious here!" 

            "Tha's tha funny part," Rogue wiped here eyes on the back of her hand and looked into the determined face of her friend.  "Kitty, please, it ain't tha' big a deal ta call it off.  Not like we could be headin' fo wedded bliss o' anythin'."

            "That is like sooooooooo not the point Rogue," Kitty shook her head vehemently, and did not move an iota from in front of the phone. 

            "Then wha' is tha point?" Came an exasperated reply as Rogue sank into the chair. "People go out on dates cuz they like someone raght?  Ya suppose' ta go out have fun, n' do things lahke hold hands.  Tha only way my hand is eva gonna be held is with these."  Her hands moved out before her as sad eyes looked to them.  Each finger and each palm encased in a fine leather that extended past her wrist.  The stitches so tiny you could barely see a true seem line.  Small worked details on each finger tip and palm added traction for her grip.  Logan had given them to her when her other gloves finally went to that great used bin in the sky.  The quality of the leather and workmanship told that they were expensive.  No one could ask for better gloves, after all they fit like a second skin.  The irony did not escape Rogue.  Yes a second skin, one she would always have to wear.

            "Rogue," Kitty's tone softened almost as if she heard each thought play out in Rogue's head. "You remember when I first came here?"  Rogue nodded though she did not look up from her hands.  "I phased through everything, almost all the time.  I'm still convinced the only thing that kept me from phasing through to the center of the earth was that I couldn't keep it up for very long.  You used to hold me when I cried, you told me that I would learn, that I could learn how to control it." A hesitant step brought Kitty closer to Rogue.  "Ya know, you holding me like that reminded that I was real, solid, n' you helped me get through it.  I didn't care that it was through gloves that you ruffled my hair n' said 'Ya look reahl enough ta me, Kittycat'.  N' I don't think Remy is gonna care either Rogue."  Her small hand rested on Rogue's shoulder and before the other girl could react, Kitty had her wrapped up in a hug.

            Rogue leaned her head on her friends shoulder with a deep sigh.  Maybe Kitty was right at least in part.   She liked Remy, liked being around him.   Though she still felt nothing beyond friendship could happen, but she wanted a friendship with him.  The problem was he obviously had other ideas. 'Tha's easy enough ta solve.'  She thought as she still leaned against Kitty, grateful for the younger girls support. 'Keep 'im atta distance 'til he comes ta his senses.'

            "Thahnks, Kit," A small be real smile formed on Rogue's face as Kitty released the hug and backed up.

            "No more attempts at calling it off," A mock frown changed into a smile as Rogue nodded with a grin.  "Good now off to the shower with ya woman we have work to do."  Rogue quirked a brow, and actually felt a bit of unease at the younger girl's devious look. 'Oh great wha' is that girl plannin' now?'  

            The shower did much to improve Rogue's disposition as well as soak out some of the remaining soreness in her body.   Normally she was in and out within fifteen minutes, but she took extra care this time.  She washed her hair twice and even snuck some of that raspberry conditioner that Kitty liked so much.  'Not lahke she'll care fo' tonight.'  Rogue smirked.  'Ah think she's mo' excited 'bout this than Ah am.'  LIAR! Screamed that tiny annoying voice inside.  

            She stepped free of the shower only to find that every bit of her make up was gone and there was a note.  No it was more than a note, it was instructions on just what lotion, deodorant, etc to use.   'She left me instructions?!?!  Now this is jus' a lil ridiculous Kitcat.'  

            But that did not even compare to the chaos in her room when she entered, wrapped in towel.  Clothes strewn into possible outfit combinations all over the bed, well over any horizontal surface and even a few vertical ones.  Tabitha, Jean, and Kitty stood in the middle of the wreckage in a heated exchange about what the outfit should 'say' and other things that just made Rogue's head spin.   The noisey chattering grew louder as Tabitha insisted on pink being the main theme with Jean hesitantly and backing her up and Kitty in complete contradiction.

            "Like Tabs she won't LET us put her pink!" 

            "She's hurt, we can take her."

            "Well maybe a darker pink, or something purple, we can't let out in signature green Kitty!"  Jean exclaimed, though she shrunk away from Tabby's idea of forcing the pink issue, literally.

            "All right Purple, or maybe something red, but NO PINK!"

            "But…"

            "Tabby NO!"

            "I have to go with Kitty on this one…"

            "JEAN!!!"  
  


            "Excuse mah," Rogue said with a smirk, half leaning against a wall.  All three girls jumped in shock and turned to find Rogue.  "Kitty's raght… no Pink."  Kitty looked smug, Tabitha sulked, and Jean just looked happy that the issue was sort of decided now.

            "Wha' on earth are ya'll doin' anyway?"  The soft slap of her bare feet against the hardwood floor broke the sudden silence as she moved towards the vanity.  

            "Well, we ahhhh decided to help!" Tabitha offered.

            "Long as ya'll help with the clean up too," She grinned and reached for the brush only to have it snatched from her hand, by an indignant Kitty.

            "Sit."  
  


            "Kitty Ah can brush.."

            "SIT!"

            "Okay okay geez." Rogue sat on the small cushioned stool with a simmering patience. This had gone from ridiculous to insane.

            She was promptly turned around by Jean to face the center of the room while Kitty and Tabitha began a strange sort of fashion show.  Behind her Jean started to work on her hair.  Half of the auburn locks piled on top of her head as her peer applied the dryer to the bottom portion, making sure to curl the ends under.  Rogue liked all the outfits they showed her, much to exasperation of Kitty.

            A half hour later, they finally came to a decision:  Rogue's favorite pair of leather pants, black of course, a blue, midriff tank with tiny silver threads woven into the hem lines, a deep red translucent silk mesh shirt with long sleeve of course, and of course black leather boots with silver buckles just below the ankle on the right and left respectively.  Now came the accessory decisions.  Rogue realized now just why Kitty was always late for any date, Tabitha as well. 

            After that, Rogue did not get a say in anything as the Jean fussed over her hair, Tabby painted her nails, and Kitty scowled and fussed over Rogue's make-up.  The scowls came each time Rogue laughed over the situation.  After all it was pretty funny. 

            They finally allowed Rogue to look in the mirror.  She blinked once, twice, then thrice.  How had they done it?  Rogue knew Jean's hairstyle to be elaborate because of the time spent, but it looked so simple.  Most of her hair hung straight but a few tendrils here and there sported a gentle curl.  The center of each white forelock pulled back in a gentle sweep over her ears to run down either side of her head as the remainders of the pale tresses were curled along the sides of her face.  The outfit worked well for Rogue, not too dressy, and very comfortable.  The small silver pendant that hung at her through and two matching ear cuffs added a bit of style without attracting too much attention.  Even Kitty had pulled through with the make up.  No light, diaphanous colors, no she had kept the signature dark tones Rogue liked, but only in subtle hints and in no way dominated her face.

            The three girls grinned at each other with the stunned look of pleasant surprise on Rogue's face.   Kitty interrupted her carefully study by shoving a box into her hands.  Rogue tilted her head quizzically as she opened the tiny container.   Inside lay gloves of the finest weave ever conceived.  In fact the only reason she saw the pale fabric at all was because of the black tissue paper they nestled in. 

            Her mouth formed into a small 'O' as she lifted them free and slid each one on.  Against her usually pale skin the fabric seemed to disappear.  In fact, they were so light Rogue barely felt them all. 

            "They cover completely," Jean assured her, "And the material is very strong, almost impossible to tear."

            "Where'd ya'll find these?" 

            "Well we had a lil help from Logan, the Professor, and Storm," Kitty admitted.  She could barely container her happiness over the look on Rogue's face.

            "Thank ya… all of ya… fer everythin',' Rogue smiled and embraced each girl with Kitty being the last.

            "OOOooo don't you, like, dare cry Rogue, or we'll have to start allll over again n' you have to leave soon!"  It wasn't Rogue though that needed to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Rogue stilled the ever-present flutter in heart as she bounded down the grand staircase.  Logan and Storm knew she was leaving and whom she would be meeting. It had never occurred to Rogue to lie to them, nor had it occurred to her to actually have them meet Remy.

            She snatched the keys for the Jeep, her Jeep, off the table next to the garage door.  In the last spot was the real love her life: a refurbished CJ-7.  With the top up, she pulled from the garage and took off down the mansion drive.  The address Remy had given her repeated itself over and over in her head.  Not that she would have forgotten it anyway, but it kept her mind on driving and off the upcoming events of the night.  

            It seemed like an eternity, and only a moment before she saw him.  With his arms crossed, Remy LeBeau leaned against his motorcycle with a slight grin on his face.  He thought the odds about fifty fifty that she would come and not call to break it off at the last minute.  Yet here she was.  He sucked in a soft breath at her appearance when she stepped free of the Jeep.  There wasn't a huge difference in the way she looked.  No the changes were subtle, but no less profound.   The grin changed to a smile as he hung one arm on the door, and greeted her with an appreciative look.

            "Evenin', Cher.  Y' look lovely," A sincere tone to which he received of those elusive smiles as she half leaned against the Jeep cool black exterior.

            "So, where'r we goin'?"  She replied in a quick change of topic.  Though in truth he expected it.   She had never struck him as the time to linger over a compliment.   In fact he wondered if they made her a bit uncomfortable. 'Gonna have t' watch dat.' He reminded himself as he gestured restaurant.  Her eyes widen just a bit before she fixed him with a quizzical look.

            "Blues?" 

            "Mmmhmm.  Y' don' like de blues?"  He moved to the close the door.  A shake of her head caused him to sigh.  "De t'ings dey don' teach now a days," Remy gave a mournful sigh as he placed a platonic hand on her back and guided her towards the door.  His own steps shortened to accommodate her smaller stride.

            "Well… Ah can' really say tha' I don' like it… Ah mean Ah only heard it once b'fore."

            "Den yer in fo' a treat, Cher.  Normally, Remy wouldn' look fo' good blues dis far Nort', but dis band's from Louisiana," His eyes flashed in time to the melting grin, and Rogue strove hard to keep her expression neutral.

            "Well, we'll see Ah guess," A smirk answered her comment as he so very politely opened the door for her.   Lively music poured from the interior along with raucous laughter and a din of conversation.   The very air of the place infectious as Rogue found a smile lifting her lips.  The place was crowded, people jostled back and forth as chair scrapped against the worn wooden floor, but the heat and lack of space did not seem to bother any of the patrons. 

            "De balcony fo' dinnah," She heard Remy say, though most of her attention remained on the dim room with odd angles and a very pleasant atmosphere.   Again she felt the pressure of Remy's hand on the small of her back, but now it held an air of possessiveness as he gestured for her to follow the Hostess. 

            Rogue marveled at the moving crush of people, yet no one ever got stepped on or elbowed and a few small run ins prompted good natured laughter and an offer of a drink.  Remy saw the look of anxiety form as they moved deeper into the crowd.  He stepped behind her and his arms came around in light embrace.   Unconsciously, Rogue moved deeper into the protective circle he formed.  

            Before them a staircase climbed up to a dark hole in the ceiling.  Rogue squinted as she followed the woman up in curiosity.  Once they left the crush of people below Remy allowed his arms to drop with a small inward sigh of reluctance.   At first she did not notice the absence.  Her lips formed a small 'o' as her head rose above the exit onto the rooftop.  Chairs and stables scattered in no particular order over the concrete floor.  Above them a trellis that ran the entirety off roof.  Each wooden beam twined in ivy and white Christmas lights that provided the only illumination.  

            For some reason the music still rang clear up here, but the chattering noise from below could just barely be heard.  A small sigh of relief left her as she noted that about half the available seating was empty.  Remy saw the tension drain from her as her shoulder loosened and rolled back and her steps became more fluid in design.  He knew he'd guessed right.  Her mutation almost dictated that she want a quiet, and sparsely populated spaces. 

            The woman showed them a corner table and waited for Remy's approval.  He nodded with his usual charming smile that the woman returned with one that was both appreciative and amused at the same time.  In the fashion of any good Southern gentleman, Remy pulled out a seat for a Rogue.

            "Thanks," She smiled just before she folded with an unconscious grace into the chair.   His hand clenched at his side in the effort to resist just a brief touch against her cheek.  The trench flared around him as he swept it off and hung on the back of the chair he then claimed.

            "It be Remy's pleasure, Cher. "  His tone soft, friendly, but only that and he saw her relax just a bit more.    A silence fell over them as Rogue acclimated herself to the new surroundings.  The warm balmy night was just perfect for such an outdoor setting of soft lights and quiet conversation.  She admitted, though just to herself, that music too was pleasant, even relaxing with its infectious rhythm and often times wry lyrics.   She reclined under the spell.  Her hands folded on the table as her thumbs tapped to the beat from below. 

            "Nice place," She conceded.  His grin caught her full attention for a moment.  It was not the expression itself, but how it formed.  A slow upward curve of the right corner of his lips with just a hint of his teeth.  But what caught her attention were the secrets that grin seemed to suggest.   Dangerous and compelling at the same time. 

            "T'ought y' might like it," He nodded.  In fact Gambit had been very selective.  This place was cozy, intimate, without a glaring element of romance. This was the kind of place you could take your Mother or your lover without the ambiance ever approaching awkward.  He debated apologizing for the jovial melee before, but she seemed to have forgotten about their trek across the restaurant.  No need to remind her now.   

            "Ya come heah a lot?"  She inquired while glancing over the menu.  A good selection of southern dishes, and not the northern versions of them either.  That was a rarity.  

            "Mhmm.  One o' de betta places around."  She grinned in understanding.

            "Jus' wait til winter sets in.  Tha's when ya really start missin' home," The waitress interrupted long enough to take their orders.  Rogue noted with an arched brow that Remy had asked for a bottle of wine.

            "Aww c'mon, Cher.  Live a little.  Not like one glass gonna set y' on dat nicely shaped rump o' yourn," He drawled with a slight challenging grin.  "N' Y' right.  Remy not be lookin' forward t' winter here."

            "Why these people think snow's all that great is beyond meh," She avoided his comment on purpose. 'Fahne, ya wanna play like that huh?'

            "Cuz de first time freezes der brain.  Dey don' know no betta afta dat," Rogue tried not to laugh and failed.   He admired the way her laughter lit up her eyes even when she calmed herself down the sparkle lingered a few moments longer.

            "Ya might be right," She conceded with a grin.  The conversation continued on much the same.  The topic always light and accompanied by the music below during the occasional lull.   And for both of them, everything else drifted away. No thoughts of the anti-mutant crowds, the X-men, the Acolytes, her power, or his power intruded on the witty comments, wry grin, and infectious laughter. At least not until the food came and both of them found their attention directed to the wonderful smelling feast before them.  

            Remy used to the excuse of food to hide his growing frustrations.  Sure he enjoyed her company, and the night had been pleasant so far.  But… she kept herself out of reach.  When he leaned in, she leaned back.  When his hands landed on the table, hers slid into her lap.   When the conversation steered to something personal, she veered it back to frivolity.  In fact, so good was she that he was not completely certain any of it was on purpose. 'She really dat gun-shy?'  He wondered as he took a sip from the wine glass and took her distraction with the garlic bread to study her over the rim.

            Rogue knew he watched her, but it lacked the intensity of their earlier encounters.  A small inward sigh swelled up. 'Maybe he's already taken the hint.'  But isn't that what she wanted after all? For him to back off and stop forcing her to feel things that she shouldn't? Yeah, but why did she now miss his more charming attentions?

            "C'n Ah ask ya somethin'?"  The plate scrapped a bit over the table as she maneuvered it to the side, nothing but a few scraps of food remaining.

            "Why is it Remy get a bad feelin' wit' dat question?"  The waitress came and with brisk non-intrusive efficiency took their plates.

            "Well?" 

            "All right, Cher, shoot."

            "What are ya expectin' from meh?"  Okay, so that was not the question he expected.  'Why did you ask me out?',  'Is this orders from Magneto?",  or any number of other questions, but this one threw him for a bit of a curve.

            "N'utin'…somethin'. Ah don' really know m'self."  It was an honest if incomplete answer.  He knew what he would like to happen, but that was not possible, so he did not technically expect it.

            "Tha's not an anssa n' ya know what I mean," She frowned, arms crossed before her.

            "What? Y' wan' Remy t' tell ya dat he' here on orders? Dat der's some sinister plot t' all o' dis?"  He smirked.  "Cuz Remy don t'ink y'd believe him if he said dat he was here wit' y' because he wanted t' be."  Again technically true.  Magneto had not ordered him to take her out, and well the time honored game between men and woman was not a sinister reason.   She looked at him for a long time.  Those green eyes stole into his own gaze with an intensity that bordered on making him uncomfortable.

            "Lemme see ya real eyes," She all but demanded.  Remy flicked off the image inducer and those sweet brown eyes gave way to the dark red gaze.  She met them without flinching, and only spoke after several long minutes passed. "All rahght.  Ah believe ya.  Ah think yer crazy," She chuckled, "But Ah believe ya."

            Remy almost thought the 'click' he heard was audible.  'Dats one locked door down, who knows how many t'go.'  The thought followed by an inward smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the late update, and as always thanks to all who read and reviewed! In the interest of getting this up pronto, I'm not going through the individual thanks, but they are given and heartfelt none the less.

I can't say I'm 100% satisfied with this chapter, but we'll see right?


	10. Sing Me the Blues

Ch. 10 Sing Me the Blues

            Around ten the crowd below started to thin a little as people either headed home or off to a rowdier bar or club.  A slight breeze kicked up, and in the quieter atmosphere Rogue felt a small twinge of nerves.  He had not turned back on the image inducer, and part of her wished that he had.  Perhaps it was the fact that his fire lit eyes were just too exoctic to ignore, or perhaps something else, either way Rogue found it far easier to maintain thoughts of friendship when his eyes sported soft brown and the usual whites, rather than twin black voids marked only with rings of flame.

            Remy, on the other hand, ground his teeth in frustion.  His action hidden behind the napkin conveniently timed after the last bite of dessert.  He felt her confusion and the tenuous withdraw behind those now infamous walls of hers.  What was he supposed to do now?  He knew that he could not allow the silence to stretch on.

            "So, Cher, Y' feel like stickin' 'round hea fo' awhile?  O' headin' off somewhere else?" The question lacked any innuendo.   She blinked once, pulled from whatever confusing thought plagued her brain.

            "Well tha warden said Ah had 'til midnight," She shrugged and considered just heading back now.

            "Den Remy got two mo' hours t' dazzle y'." He grinned and rose to his feet.  The trench held over his left shoulder by two fingers as he extended his hand to her.  A small war started in Rogue's head:  'Take his hand' – 'No, Ah can't, Ah should jus' go home.' – 'Home!?! Am Ah crazy?'  Though the internal battle happened fast.  Only a moment or two passed before she placed her hand in his.  Remy felt the small tremors in her fingers, a sure sign of her uncertainty.  He had taken his gloves off to eat and now Rogue felt his strong fingers close over hers in a reassuring grip.  His smile soft as he aided her from the chair and placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand before he let go.

            'He didn' flinch.' Rogue though in amazement as she studied her own hands that looked like nothing covered them at all.  She still felt the soft pressure of his fingers, the warmth of his lips.  Things she had not experienced in years.  It took a lot of will not to reach out and take his hand.  But before another internal war could launch, Remy placed a gentle hand on her back and led her towards the stairs.

            With each step down, the music grew louder, and Rogue allowed the noise to claim part of her attention.  She half noticed that Remy again placed himself between her and the majority of the crowd as he ushered her to a now vacant table close to the stage, but also near the far wall.  Again he pulled out a chair for her.  This one in a corner and would prevent an accidental brushes from the other patrons.

            "We timed dis jus' about right.  De Lou'siana band be startin' soon, but people ain't staked out der seats yet," He flashed a grin as he leaned back into his own chair and shifted a bit in search of a comfortable position.  That lazy half grin caught her attention.  It marked everything about him.  A sense of ease, almost carelessness invaded every expression and gesture. 'Even inna fight.' She grinned. Yet there was a control, and a grace in each movement as well.  It seemed a contradiction, and she wondered if anyone else could not only pull it off, but also make it so charming at the same time.

            His chair was right next to hers at a perfect angle to view the stage.  His arm lingered only an inch or two away from hers.  Rogue tensed for a moment, as now she no longer had the solace of the table to separate them.  Though he made no move to touch her and in small increments her misgivings evaporated.

            A minute or two passed in silence before a warm reddish glow permeated the small intimate stage.  Raucous cheers went up around the house as the band members stepped onto the stage.  Nothing flashy about them in their jeans, button downs, and boots. No angst, no outlandish behavior, just welcoming smiles on all their faces as each took up his or her position around the stage.

            Rogue leaned forward, her hands on the table as the glass of wine sat off to the side, forgotten.  When the first notes poured out a small smile lifted her lips.  This was not her usual music, but something about it resonated with her.  In no time her fingers tapped on the as the easygoing lyrics poured out and the melody seeped into her blood.  She admitted, at least in the quiet of her own mind, that they were good.

            Remy watched her out of the corner of his eye.  Blues was the kind of music you either loved or hated, very few people felt ambivalent about it.  It looked like Rogue was going to be one of the ones that loved it.  No small amount of surprise for him in the end.  He had betted that her Southern roots would her to the sound, but even that had not been a sure thing.  Still this was the music, the atmosphere that he loved, and part of him had just wanted to share that with her. 

            When the first set ended forty-five minutes later, Rogue was the loudest in the front row cheering section.  He grinned at the high pitched whistle and steady clap of her hands as she along with several other stood up from their seats in a show of avid appreciation.

            "Thanks folks, We'll be seein' y' again inna few," The lead winked to the crowd as he and the rest took off stage for a much needed respite.

            "Wow," She said in true amazement as she sat back down in her chair and turned to look at him.

            "Not half bad eh?" A slight shift turned him more towards her and one arm fell oh so casually on the back of her chair. 

            "N' heah Ah thought blues jus' wadn't fer meh," She grinned.  The expression reached all the way to her eyes with a flash of mischievousness.

            "Wha's goin' t'rough dat pretty head o' yorn, Cher?"

            "Ohhhh jus' thinkin' that Ah might have ta pick somethin' lahke this up at tha music store," She said in a far too innocent tone.  Remy arched in a brow in clear question.

            "Well a couple of tha kids lahke ta play that teeny-bob-bubble-gum music a lot and LOUD.  N' Ah know they don' lahke Sam's music, n' it sounds sorta lahke this…" She let the words trail off and the grin on her face was positively devious.  Remy smirked and shook his head with a soft 'tsk'.

            "Now, Cher, dat not be very nice y'know," He said in a mock reproving tone.

            "Ah know," The grin widened.  His laughter rang out like fine whiskey, smooth and strong.

            "Y' jus' full o' surprises, non?" Her shrug oozed innocence as she turned her attention back to the stage with the return of the musicians, still unaware of his arm behind her.

            "Several time he thought about placing his hand on her shoulder.  But in the end he was not sure that would be the smartest thing to do right now.  She accepted him this close to her, but her behavior over dinner indicated she would not allow much more than that closeness.  This state of affairs was a very different quandary for Remy LeBeau.  For the first time in a long time, he erred on the side of caution and just left his arm behind her.  Though his patience did receive a small reward as halfway through the set Rogue leaned back.  Her shoulders partly cradled by his arm.  The second set ended around eleven thirty.  Rogue noted the time with a small sigh of disappointment.

            "Ah gotta get goin' Remy," He did not argue with her.  Though part of him pondered asking her to stay, he really did not want her in trouble with the higher ups at the Xavier Institute.  They might forbid her to see him, and he already had enough walls to climb in this chase as it was.  So he nodded and stood up, once again offering his hand to her and this time she did not hesitate in taking it.  Remy left ample cash on the table for dinner, though only after Rogue had turned towards the door, and with a hand her back he headed off with her.

            His long arm reached in front of her to open the main door, and she returned the gesture with a smile.  When the door closed, the word suddenly seemed quiet to Rogue.  Bayville was a small town anyway, and even on the weekends the sidewalks rolled up around ten save for a few nightspots.  She felt a small rise in panic.  Dinner and music had negated the need for her to say much of anything, and that had been just fine with her rather tongue-tied self.  But now as they walked towards her Jeep, she struggled to find something to say.  Then the obvious popped into her head, and she almost let out a sigh of relief.

            "Thanks Remy, Ah had fun," He leaned against the side of the Jeep with smile.

            "Den Remy accomplished his mission, Cher," A wink followed the words as she opened the door.  Rogue turned away quickly.  Something struck her, a slap in the proverbial face. 'Isn' this tha goodnaight kiss part?'  She thought with no small amount of bitterness as she hurriedly climbed into the driver's side and reached for the door.  Only to have his hand stop it as he stepped in front of her.

            "Remy had gun t'night too, Rogue," She blinked in surprise as he lifted her hand one again and placed a soft kiss to her hand.  A kiss that lingered longer than the other.  His thumb stroked the back of her hand as his head raised.  Rogue found herself caught in his smile.  This time she did not fight it, and as quickly as the bitterness had welled it fell away under his insistence.  "G'night, Cher."

            He shut the door and stepped away with the full intent of waiting until she left.  He was, after all, quite reluctant to relinquish her company.

            "Naght, Remy," She smiled and a second later the Jeep's engine roared to life.  One glance back to him propped half against the Harley with a crooked grin and a two fingered wave before she pulled out onto the street and headed back to the mansion.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Kitty all but bowled Rogue over as she stepped out of the Jeep.  The younger girl babbled at such a high speed that Rogue could not make out a single word.  She did not even bother to slow Kitty down until they reached Rogue's room.

            "Kittycat, would ya slow down!"  Rogue asked with a smirk as she unzipped the boots and tossed them onto the floor next to the bed.

            "TELL ME!" Came the demand.

            "Nothin' much ta tell.  Went out ta east, listened ta tha Blue's, n' came home," Rogue shrugged as she pulled of her over shit.  The perfect excuse to hide her face and a mischievous grin.

            "ARRRGGGG, like I do NOT WANT the cliff notes version!" Kitty jumped onto Rogue's bed with a slight bounce and glared at the older girl with her arms crossed in front of her.

            "Well, what else do ya wanna know? We talked n' listened ta music, that's about it." 

            "What'd he say??" Rogue flopped onto the bed next to her friend.

            "Nothin' much Kit, jus' that he had fun," A soft smile curved her lips.

            "Do you think he likes you?"  Kitty tried to hide her joy at Rogue's smile.

            "Ah dunno, maybe, Ah think in 'is own round about he said he did."

            "I KNEW IT!" She squealed and grabbed Rogue's hands in her own.  "So do you like him?"

            "Oh right, cuz THAT isn' obvious or anythin' Kit," Rogue smirked.

            "When are you, like, gonna see him again?"

            "Ah guess in school on Manday," Rogue shrugged.  He hadn't asked her out again, but that did not necessarily mean something bad right?

            "Well how abo…"  
  


            "Kit," Rogue interrupted her with an exasperated smile, "Ah'd really lahke ta get some sleep if ya don' mind.  We got that session with Logan in tha mornin'," Kitty clamped her mouth shut with a soft 'hmmph,' but respected Rogue's wishes.  Still she only left after a quick hug.

            Rogue shook her head with a grin as she started undressing.  The soft cotton pjs caused a small sigh of pleasure as her euphoria slowly ebbed away.  She really had enjoyed the evening.  'Who am Ah kiddin'? Ah enjoyed bein' with him.'  Memories of his laugh and smile broadened her own grin as she smoothed out the leather pants…'Huh, what's this?'  Come the curious thought as her hand brushed over a slight crease in the back pocket.  Slim fingers reached in and plucked a napkin free.  The restaurant's logo emblazoned in the corner and something appeared to be written inside.  With a quizzical look, Rogue unfolded the napkin.

            _Rogue,  
            Remy'd like to see you again.  Maybe tomorrow around 3 at the park?_

_            --Remy_

            Rogue did not notice her mouth hanging wide open.  'How'd he do that?!?!'  She thought in time with a pleased grin.  Euphoria returned as she read the words over, two more times even.  'So he does wanna see meh again.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**DorothyWhainright** – Thanks Dorothy!

**Ishandahalf** – Hehe… remy will accept, but you and I both know he's not going down without a fight!  Your lil crack bunnies have been merciless I tell you! That is until my cats began looking for them.  Tug of war seems to be the way Rogue n' Remy are going in this one.  Will it be a stalemate? Stay tuned!

**Yumiko** – Bah you write just fine darlin!

**Katrina5** - It's all part of my evil plan.  If I had an evil plan that is!  Rogue's been at the institute longer in this one, so I think the adults would have more trust in her judgment.  And neither Rogue nor Remy are prone to sap right off hehehe.  Remy's charming as all get out, but not sappy.

To be honest, I kept this date low key.  I've got a few different possibilities for later on running around in my mind doing battle.  Not sure which will win yet!

**DBZpunkchick** – Thanks for reading ;)

**XXRogueXx** – German accent, eh I'm not so great at, but I'm practicing! Thank you.

**Aro** – Okay so, this update wasn't soon, but can I still have a cookie?

**AngieX** – Gonna try and get the updates to be more frequent if time allows!

**Caliente** – Hehe.  Thanks!


	11. Two to Tango

Ch. 11 Two to Tango

Beep… Beep… Beep..thump…Beep..thump…Beep…Beep…Be…THWACK 

Rogue slumped back into bed.  Her hand still hung on the edge of the alarm clock after a hearty smack finally got the stupid machine to shut up. It took several moments for her vision to focus on the large red digital number on the display. 6:30.  She groaned and rolled over onto her back with a disgruntled sigh.  The down feather pillow molded to her head in the promise of continued comfort if she ignored her obligations this morning.

            A Sunday morning training session with Logan, who wouldn't want to conveniently forget about that? 'Ah'll jus' lay heah fo' a few more minutes.' A sleepy smile curved her lips in the memory of half remembered dreams that had focused on a certain Cajun.  'Speakin'a which, if Ah actually wanna be able t'go t'day, Ah bettah get outta bed.'  This time when she cracked her eyes open she did not groan.  Something about the prospect of seeing Gambit took the sting out of her upcoming torture.

            Logan had decided about two months earlier to start holding special training sessions for the advanced students.  At fist only Rogue, Scott, and Jean had been called down in the early Sunday morning hours.  A few weeks ago, Kitty and Kurt graced the roster as well.   The bathroom did not sport the long waiting line it often saw during the weekdays.  And Rogue arrived just in time to see Kitty stumble out of the girls' bathroom with a mumbled 'g'dmorning' and a long yawn.  Rogue just gave a sleepy wave in return as she entered the door.  The cold tile helped clear some of the fuzz out of her brain and a few splashes of cold water to her face aided even further.

            Her vision cleared, and what she saw upon looking into the mirror surprised her.  A small smile lingered. Even at the unholy hour and approaching doom, there was a smile.  'Great now Ah'm gone get all giggly n' silly.'  The expression changed for a moment to a smirk, but as Rogue finished brushing her teeth and pulling her back, she felt the smile sneak back into place.

            Kitty knocked on Rogue's door, still yawning mightily.  She was not a morning person, at least not for the first thirty minutes after waking.  But once her brain kicked out of sluggish gear, Kitty was one to go full tilt.   Rogue often teased Kitty, hinting that the younger girl kept a secret stash of Pixie Stix for her amazing early morning transformation from suddenly sleepy to alert and cheerful in zero seconds flat.  One morning, Kitty found a jumbo bag of the sugary treats leaning against her door.  Both Rogue and Kurt had taken the fifth. 

            "C'mon in Kitty," Rogue called.  The door opened and Kitty saw Rogue sitting on the edge of her bed, fastening her boots into place.  Both girls dressed in uniform as per Danger Room requirements.  In her free hand a small tray with two cups of coffee and two bagels with cream cheese. Another yawn stopped Kitty in front of Rogue just before she sat the tray down and flopped onto her friend's bed.  The first purple and red shades of morning filtered in through the windows.

            "I am sooo like never gonna get used to this!" The warmth of the cup seeped into Rogue's hands as the pair started their Sunday morning ritual.  Even when only one of the girls was to be the beneficiary of Logan's tender attentions, the other one always got up as well to share some coffee and a bagel.  Today, however, both girls would be at the session, and the only other person attending would be Logan.

            "Me neither, but Ah don' think we're in fo' tha usual 'please let meh die now' session."

            "Yeah, like, it's probably gonna be the 'none of the nine levels of hell could be worse than this' session," That comment coaxed a tired laugh out of them both.  Rogue nibbled on the edge of the bagel.  Though her stomach was not quite awake yet, the food would come in handy soon enough.

            "Naw, ya know how Logan's been workin' extra in tha evenin's with meh this week?" Kitty nodded with a quizzical look. "Well with him and the Professah, we think that Ah've managed to control mah powers a lil," Now Kitty sat up in full attention with a hopeful expression, "It ain' much Kitty cat," Rogue cautioned in a gentle tone with a hint of her own disappointment, "Ah can jus' keep from pullin' a lot in short touch."  But Kitty's enthusiasm did not abate.

            "Rogue, that is like so great!  I mean it's just a little right now, but it only took you a week to get that!" Kitty bounced as she spoke and almost spilt her coffee and Rogue's in the process.

            "Easy there gal," Rogue laughed.  "Tha Prof thinks that Ah had the ability ta do that already, Ah jus' had t'figure out how ta do it.  Yer right though, it's a step in tha raght direction."

            Kitty just grinned and nudged Rogue with her elbow as they both fell into silence to finish the impromptu breakfast.  A sideways glance at her friend's contemplative face told Kitty that she was not hallucinating and Rogue really was smiling still.  'Thinking about Remy I bet,' Shadowcat though with an inward grin.' Truth be told, Kitty was not sure how much she trusted Remy.  But something about him clicked with Rogue.  

            Where other students at the Institute, who had known Rogue for months, kept a cautious distance from her at all times, Remy did everything but.  He treated her like a mutant, not like a plague carrier, something to be feared. 'I, like, doubt he's afraid of anything.' Kitty mused in silence while finishing off the last few crumbs of the bagel.  She looked at Rogue again. 'But if he, like, hurts her, I'll phase him into the Danger Room walls n' leave him for Mr. Logan!'

            Logan arrived at the Danger Room at precisely seven thirty to find a semi awake Rogue and a perky Kitty lounging on the bench just outside the massive metal rooms.  Unlike the younger students, his older students never showed a trace of apprehension or disgruntlement, though he knew they often felt that way.  No, time and experience had taught them that as bad as his sessions were, they served a purpose.

            He wanted his sessions to be as hard on them as he could possibly make them, and have them still be instructive.  After all would Sentinels go easy on them?  No, so neither could Logan.  To do otherwise would mean he sent them out unprepared, and that would get them hurt, or worse.  He knew Rogue and the others understood that, even if they did not like it.  He did not like it either.   Logan wanted them to be kids; the world demanded they be adults.  

            Both girls smiled.  Sincere if tired expressions as they stood up and followed Logan into the room that knew many nicknames from the students and none of them nice.  Though at first glance, the Danger Room was very deceptive.  Its interior curved with thick sheets of a high-test steel alloy lining the walls that stretched a good thirty feet above them.  A room hung in the center at the very top.  The floor of the control room was composed of the same alloy, but from waist high, five feet tall windows stretched up to line the perimeter.  They were strong and shatterproof to allow those within to observe in safety.  In the dim interior, Rogue made out the soft glow of numerous monitors and the faint outline or Ororo in one of the chairs.   It felt cold and alien in this place, and that was only the beginning. 

            "Lights," Called out Logan's gruff voice.  He was in uniform as well, though he had not donned the mask.  At his call white illumination flooded the room and bounced off the shiny walls.  "Half pint endurance course one."

            Kitty's frown at the nickname 'half pint' changed to surprise at the course Logan chose.  

            When a student first arrived at the Institute, Logan did not start them out with the other kids. Instead they ran two individual courses for at least a week, sometimes two.  One of the courses remained the same for every new student and was designed to test the basics: strength, agility, speed, and endurance. Logan designed the second course in specific response to the new recruit's mutation.  The general goal was to test the control and strength of a student's mutation, as well as how they adapted the use of their mutation to meet different situations.   In cases where a student did not have much or any control, Logan worked them extensively on this first course until they developed enough command to work safely with the other students. 

            Though even after a student 'graduated' to the team training, they still ran their individual courses at least once a week.  After they mastered one, Logan designed another.  Every course he created focused on the student's weak points, pushing the limits of their mutation and their physical abilities without beating them down too bad.  For most students, the third or fourth course proved the greatest challenge and took far longer to complete then any of the previous ones.  With the influx of new students, Logan toyed with the possibility of letting his older students help him design some of the courses.  They needed the experience, and he needed the extra help. 

Kitty Pryde was on her fifth individual course.  Once Kitty's mutation had strengthened and as a result became more reliable, her control had improved in leaps and bounds.  She had completed her third and fourth course sooner then any other student except two.   This was part of the reason Logan had chosen her to train with Rogue first.  Kitty cast a sideways glance at Rogue, and wished her mutation were telepathy.  She wanted to know what the older girl thought about starting off on what was really a 'baby' course.  Though as usual, Rogue's face gave no hint to what she might be thinking.

            "All right half pint, here's the deal.  You and I are gonna teach Rogue how to use your mutation.  What you can do, what you can't do, the works.  I plan on getting through your level four simulation by lunch. " Now Rogue showed a reaction as she gulped.  Kitty's level four course often left her too tired to even move, and she knew the in's and out's of her mutation already.

            "It's not gonna be as bad as either of you think I'm bettin'," Logan smirked, "You are gonna be running the courses together."  Kitty's brows shot up.

            "But, like, how?  I know Rogue's got some control, but am I, like, really gonna be up to running this with her?"

            "That's what we're gonna find out half-pint. With her new control, I can still keep up with 'er.  Now I want to know if she's really only taking a little, or if it's got somethin' to do with my healing factor," He paused, "Start simulation."

            All around them the room changed.  Both girls heard the soft whine and grind of metal as they saw various sections of the walls, floor, and ceiling slide away.  From the holes rose or fell an assortment of equipment; climbing ropes, platforms, nets, barriers, and numerous other things.  Though before everything fell into place, a white shimmer distorted the room as images formed in the style of an out of focus camera.  In fast increments, the images came into opaque focus.  Trees swayed in a breeze that the girls actually felt in the bathing glow of cheerful sunlight broken by the occasional cloud. Water gurgled, birds chirped, and insects buzzed.

            Rogue gave a low whistle as the looked around.  Logan's attention turned to her for a moment and he gave a mental nod of approval.  She was not just looking at the cheerful scenery.  She was evaluating the course.  A dawn of understanding flickered in her green eyes.  He cracked a grin, knowing she had just figured out why he had designed this particular course for Kitty. Rogue saw how the course played to Kitty's strengths, would test and eventually improve her weaknesses.

            "He musta lahked ya Kittycat," Kityy gave her friend a quizzical look, "Ya gotta a nice lil view heah.  Me, Scott, n' Jean just got metal n' Logan ta look at," She grinned, Kitty giggled, and Logan smirked. 

            "All right, you know the drill.  Make it to the end," With no further instruction, Logan crossed his arms and waited.  He preferred to be in the Danger Room even when he was not an active part of the training. Though up above Ororo monitored the room, just in case. 

            Rogue inhaled and held that breath as she took off her glove and reached out.  Kitty forced down her nervousness as her friend's pale fingers neared her cheek.  Though Kitty did not fear Rogue stealing her memories.  No, she feared for Rogue.  In another moment, Rogue would know if she really had gained a little control over her powers, and Kitty wanted it to be true.  The fleeting cool brush of Rogue's skin tightened the knots in both their stomachs. Rogue felt the soft tug within her mind and she concentrated on keeping it soft.

            Like the Professor had taught her over the previous week, Rogue visualized the way Kitty's life moved into her.  A stream of energy that was predominately the power of Kitty's mutation traveled towards her.  Rogue fought back Kitty's memories and tried to allow only her mutation through.  The strain caused Rogue's brow to furrow even though the touch lasted no more than a few seconds.  When she touched another person it was like a flood rushing into her own body, one that knew no control.  Quick touches naturally did not allow much to pass between her and another.  What Rogue could do now only allowed her to stave off part of that flood.  It was a "wall" that she could not maintain for long.  Still, it was a first step. 

            "I like, felt it, but not like, as strong.  I think I'm okay," She sounded surprised and Rogue released a breath she did not even know she'd been holding. 

            "After ya then Kitty," Rogue gestured to the course and Kitty set off at a light jog, Rogue right behind her. 

            The first course posed no real dangers.  It was more of a typical endurance course with a mutant twist.  Though they still took it slow as Kitty stopped periodically to describe a certain challenge and how to use her powers to meet it.  

            Rogue stopped on the beaten dirt path and looked up.  A rock wall rose up a good four or five stories.  It posed a near vertical climb except for the overhangs scattered at long intervals.  The wall was probably too wide to phase directly through.  ' So we gotta go up then.'  Rogue's eyes narrowed as she studied the rocky overhangs. The bottoms ran perpendicular to the cliff face with the tops at a sharp upward angle. 'Can't climb around them, n' goin ova them would be hard.' 

            "So yer supposed ta phase through the overhang in get a grip on tha otha side," Rogue frowned.  It was an obvious solution, but she knew Kitty needed momentum to phase through objects and a near vertical climb did not provide much of that.

            "Yeah, but like once you get an arm through, you have to unphase your arm n' grab on to pull yourself the rest of the way through."

            "Ya can control it that fahne?"

            "Now I can," Kitty giggled.  "Like I got stuck in that wall a few times at first, but I was still learning then. And my powers weren't that reliable at first."  She paused for a moment.  "Hears the trick.  You already know you can tell a difference between phasing through something solid and something like air.  When you feel your hands 'hit' air, reconstitute them.. See it in your head."

            "All raght," Rogue sounded skeptical, but she started climbing her way to the first overhand nonetheless with Kitty right behind her.  It took seven tries to get it right, three of which included Kitty grabbing onto Rogue's legs and phasing her out of the cliff side.  About forty minutes later both girls reached the finish line.

            Logan looked both girls over with a critical eye. Kitty seemed about as tied as he expected.  Even through Rogue could prevent pulling a lot in a quick touch; she was still pulling a person's energy into herself.  Rogue's chest rose a fell a little faster than, but she did not look too tired.  He gave both girls a gruff nod.  A gesture the students knew to be one of approval. 

"Half-pint strategy course two," The scene changed and Logan moved off to location of that finish line without another word.

Course two did not present any real dangers either. Instead it focused more on strategy.  Every obstacle had at least two possible solutions that ranged from obvious to very obscure. In this course, Kitty found that she liked teaching.  At least with Rogue, who listened, made suggestions, and never quit trying.  Together they figured out new solutions that allowed two people to accomplish a given task far faster than just one. 

It took them about an hour to complete the second run.  Kitty was surprised at just how fast Rogue adjusted to the use of Kitty's her mutation.  'I wonder if that's, like, part of her mutation too, or if she's just learned to adapt that fast.'  Kitty's thoughts ran that particular track for a few minutes.  She was one of the ones who loved figuring out the intricacies of her mutation and that of others as well.  It all fascinated her.

Run three contained some real if minor dangers.  There were numerous blind corners where various traps waited.  This course tested the limits of Kitty's mutation and had helped her learn how to conserve her energy.  She and Rogue had a brief talk about this course from the start since Kitty knew they would not her the chance later.  Now having another person with her mutation paid off in diamonds.  Rogue, who was decently prepared from the first two courses, worked more as a partner and less as a student this time around. 

The end result was very satisfying to Logan who checked his watch as they raced the last few feet to the finish.  'Only twenty minutes more than Kitty's best.  Not bad.' H thought with a grin.  His conscious tweaked him as he called out for the fourth run. Both girls looked tired and Rogue had to touch Kitty again as the other girl's mutation finally ebbed from Rogue. It took more out of Kitty this time, but there was no way she was going to leave Rogue alone on this course. 

The last course pushed them both to edge of their abilities.  Lasers, automatic guns, and various other traps sprung at odd times, or when one of girls triggered it.  Still Kitty knew Logan had been right.  It was easier to run this course with a second person.  Well comparatively anyway.  They were already tired, but were able to disassemble the traps faster, and with Kitty's guidance more accurately then she could do alone.   That, however, did not mean that it wasn't hard.  

They staggered the last few feet up to Logan before both girls fell to their knees, just over the finish line.  Logan ended the scenario with a swelling pride in them both.  Kurt ported in a moment later and provided a steady hand for both girls as they walked on shaky legs around the danger room to cool down. Kurt fussed over both of them like a mother hen as he bore most of their weight for each lap around the room.   

Logan looked them both over with a critical eye.  They seemed about equally tired and he had expected that.  Even though Kitty knew the courses better and was in more of an instructor role, Rogue had to touch her twice to get through them all.  A few scratches stood out against their skin, but no real damage to either.  He nodded to himself with no small amount pride in them both.   

"Kurt, get 'em some food n' take 'em to the small dining room.  I want you there as well.  I'll meet the three of you there in fifteen minutes," The three teens exchanged puzzled and slightly leery glances. 

"Vat is zis about?"  Kitty shrugged and took the warm cup of tea Kurt handed her.  Whatever Logan put in this stuff worked wonders on impending muscle cramps and even with the extensive stretching Kitty felt those familiar twinges.  

"Ah think Kitty n' Ah are about ta find out jus' how we did," Rogue stated with a smirk as Kurt handed her a cup as well. 

"Vell, let us get goinck."  A three fingered, fuzzy, blue hand feel on each girls shoulder and with a puff of sulfuric smelling smoke, found them selves in the smaller breakfast room just off the kitchen.  Usually only the adults ate here, or students who missed a meal.  Kurt ushered both the exhausted girls into chairs with their tea as he set about a light but healthy lunch for them.

Logan arrived just as Kurt set the soup, sandwiches, a bowl of fruit, and two more cups of tea in front of girls who looked at the simple fare as if it were a King's feast before them.  The short stocky man took a chair.  A cup of coffee balanced on one knee as he waited until the girls got part of their meal down.  Kurt, of course, ate as well.  Sometimes the elf boy reminded him of a walking garbage disposal. A grin shot across his face at the thought and it earned him three puzzled brows and a pause in the ravenous intake of food.

"Well now that I got yer attention.  Kitty, you did good.  You not only helped Rogue through the course, but you saw situations where having another person with your mutation would take you on a shorter route, and used them.  I said I wanted you all through the course by noon.  I thought you two would finish around two.  Right now it's only one."  He smirked and Kitty just stared at him slack jawed.  Shocked both at the compliments and the speed that she and Rogue had completed the courses in today.

Rogue looked at the stunned expression on Kitty's face.  'Ah guess that means we did okay.'  An apple rolled over her palm and she allowed her thoughts to drift back to the training session as lunch settled.  

"Rogue," She snapped free of her thoughts and gave her full attention to Logan, "Now we know that your control just ain't in all our heads," He smirked, "It's not perfect but it's a start.  You took the lead today when you needed to, but didn't get bent outta shape at having to follow someone younger than you," He paused to let his words sink into both girls.  Logan had not expected the training session to go as well as it did.  This was uncharted territory they now explored with Rogue's mutation, and he hadn't been sure that this was the best approach.  Those misgivings were rapidly receding.  

The four talked for a while.  Logan answered their questions and explained that starting next week Kurt would be added to the training sessions.  He figured Kurt and Kitty would be the two least hesitant about training in this way with Rogue.  Once the others found out how well it worked, it would make those sessions even easier on everyone.   Around two Logan noticed Rogue's eyes shift every other second or so to the clock behind him.  ''Nother outin' with the Cajun I bet.'  His feelings on this whole relationship thing were mixed at best, but he also trusted Rogue's judgment or at least he tried to trust. 

"All right, off to the showers with ya'll," With that he left, though Rogue sprinted past him on his way up the stairs.  Obviously she found some energy even after the grueling training session.  He shook his head as he continued his way to his own rooms to prepare for the afternoon sessions with the new kids.  

Rogue bolted through the garage door just around three.  'Shit Ah'm late!' With practiced hands, she took the soft top off the Jeep and jumped inside.  Scott, who stood at the other end, cleaning his car, wondered just why she was in such hurry as she all but left skid marks on the driveway.  

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            The park was not crowded, and Rogue had no problems picking out the familiar Harley.  Her brow furrowed as she pulled into the spot next to the bike.  It was there, but no Gambit.  The green display on her radio read 3:30, and she groaned.  She hopped out of the door-less Jeep with a long sigh.  How was she supposed to find him?  Green eyes scanned the nearby area, but no familiar form stood out amongst the trees.  Though a faint flash of red and white caught her eye near the motorcycle.

            Lying on the ground near the wheel was the Two of Diamonds with "cold" written on it. 'Oh vera cute.'  She smirked and looked in the direction it pointed.  After three feet away was the Three of Diamonds with "still cold" written across the bottom.  Her smirk deepened as she followed the general direction it pointed as well.  The soft grass tickled her toes in the open sandals and soon she spied the Four of Diamonds…"getting warmer", it read.  

The trail led closer to the pond, but only when the Jack of Diamonds with "scorching" on the back found its way into her hands did she see him.  Sprawled out on the grass and half leaning against a tree on the other side of the water.  His sunglasses hid those wicked eyes, but she knew he saw her.   As an after thought she picked up the Queen and the King on her way over.   The Ace lay just at Remy's feet.  Rogue reached down to pick up the final card, "burning up" written at bottom.

Remy watched with a slight grin as she came to stop just where his feet were.  He looked up to the wide smirk on her lips and the cards she held in one hand.   Jeans covered her legs, and all he could see were the tips of her toes in the sandals.  Long sleeves covered her arms and she had donned her usual leather gloves.  He noticed her hair was still damp from what he assumed a hasty shower given that she had not even bothered to apply makeup at all.                    

Rogue crouched next him in the sheltering shade and lightly dropped the stack of cards on his abdomen.

"Yer idea a' bread crumbs?" The smirk changed into a lopsided grin.  Her arms crossed over her knees as she tried to be not so aware of his eyes upon her.   He leaned up, careful to remain outside of that invisible barrier she had erected, but still pushing the boundary.

"Jus' wan'ed t' make sure y' could find yo' way t'rough de forest, Cher," He winked and leaned back on his elbows.

"Sorrah about bein' late," She began while taking a sudden interest in a blade of grass, "trainin' ran late this mornin'."  

"S'alright, Remy figured y' might not be able t' make it at all.  Wadn' like dis was well planned, non?" He shot her that lazy grin.  Rogue flopped onto the ground next to the tree.  Both knees pulled up as she rested her arms on them.  "So anythin' y' wanna do, Cher?"

"Sittin' heah n' not movin' is tha best idea Ah can think of," She laughed.  Remy graced her with a puzzled expression, "Logan's idea a' trainin' tends ta take tha wind outta ya for tha rest a' tha day."

"Den we admire de view o' dis lovely day," Once again he leaned back against the tree and barely managed not to groan as she scooted just a little bit away.  Rogue gave entirely new definition to 'one step forward, two steps back'.  His one solace was that it was not just he.  She very rarely let anyone within easy touching distance, though he thought he had overcome part of that last night. 'Guess not.  Dis fille be de most frustratin' one yet.'

"Sounds lahke a good plan ta me."  She stretched her legs out with a soft groan.  Stretching, Logan's tea, and a hot shower had not prevented a few small cramps nor negated the sheer exhaustion of her muscles. 'Ah pro'lly shoulda stayed home.  But…' Her thoughts trailed off as she cast a sideways glance to Remy.  A few weak rays of sunlight dappled his face through the leaves in ever shifting pattern over the decisive contours of his face and the reddish goatee.  

A comfortable silence fell over the two and Rogue allowed the soft breeze to coax her eyes half closed.   Her tired brain refused to form a coherent thought, but that was just fine with her.   Watching the sun dance its reflection over the pond seemed a far more valuable use of time right now.   She relaxed in slow increments as his presence became less of an anomaly and more comfortable to her.

Remy's thoughts were not as peaceful as hers.  She frustrated him.  Most girls who said 'just friends' lied either to the guy they said it to, themselves, or both.  Rogue seemed entirely sincere and endlessly determined.  He suspected she might have an interest beyond friendship, but that interest was small in comparison.  'She idn' one t' jump int' somethin'.  She can't,' He reasoned.  His gaze locked to the water beyond as well.  Whatever thoughts might have come next found themselves derailed with a soft thump on his shoulder. 

His head turned as much as the object now on his shoulder would allow.   Her soft hair caressed his chin as he realized that she was actually resting her head on his shoulder.  A puzzled expression crossed Remy's face.  'Wonder what brought dis on?'  He was just about to ask.  His gaze sweeping down from the top of her head to her face when he saw that her eyes were closed.  Each breath she took came deep and even and Remy almost burst in ironic laughter. 'Dis a good sign o' not?'  

 He shifted her very gently using all delicacy in a thief touch to maneuver his arm around her shoulders.  Her head now tucked half against his chest, half against his shoulder as her sleeping protests at his movement subsided.    Delicate fingers curled against his shirt and she snuggled a bit closer to him.  His hand fell around her with a gentle squeeze and he leaned back.  'Dis is actually kinda nice.'  He chuckled and dozed off an on a bit himself.

Her firm mattress moved and Rogue gave a disgruntled murmur as she turned her head away from the light and into the pillow.  Something brushed her hair…once…twice…at the third time she swatted whatever it was with her hand.   Her pillow shook with a strange noise and it brought a confused frown to her lips, but she refused to open her eyes.  Thoughts moved at a slug pace to the conscious part of her mind.   But it was the soft southern purr of a male voice that brought her to full awareness.

"C'mon, Cher.  It's almost 5:30," Mortification flooded Rogue as she remembered just whom she was with and deduced that this comfortable, warm 'bed' was not a bed at all.  Remy stifled a laugh as she froze in embarrassment.   Before she bolted off, Remy slipped his arm from behind her and shifted just a bit away from her.   It seemed to help as she lifted her head and raked the auburn and white tendrils from her face with a groggy yawn.   Her hands clasped together and she looked away from him.  He wondered if she blushed, but caution urged him to just be still for a moment.

"Ahh…Ah'm sorrah about that," A soft cough.  He smiled, but not at the soft apology, but at what he felt hidden in the words.  Yes she was terribly embarrassed, but underneath it lurked a small sense of enjoyment as well.  'Not much but it be a good start.'

"No need t' apologize, Cher.  Y' needed a nap, n' Remy be mo' comfortable den a tree, non?"  He winked at her when she finally turned back around.  A faint reddish cast to her cheeks, but she ignored it well.  

"Ah don' know," She teased, " 'Least a tree don' move 'round n' try ta wake meh up."

"Well, Cher, Remy'd loved t' sit heah wit' y' longer, but dat heavy head o' yorn was stopping de blood flow t'his arm," He drawled.  At first came the look of indignation then a smirk as she forgot all about her embarrassment and lightly kicked his booted foot. 'A'least Ah'm readin' 'er betta'.'  Normally Remy would have quipped off something far more…suggestive, but he figured that would have sent her at a full run back to her Jeep.  Instead, she was relaxed again. "Wha? Remy can' help it y' gotta thick head," His grin widened.

"N' Ah suppose you'd be an expert in tha' particular area, huh?"

"What'cha tryin' t' say der, Cher?" 

" Just sayin,'" She shrugged with an innocent smile. "How's it go again? Oh yeah… 'Takes one to know one.' "

"Oh so y' gonna go all grade school are y'?"

"Just sayin'," She repeated with the sweet smile still in place.  Remy chuckled and his smirk widened. 

"Y' still ain't tol' Remy why y' t'ink his head be as hard as yorn."  His elbow nudged her ribs gently, and she fell quiet for a moment.  'What de hell did Ah say dis time!?!' His thoughts all but growled in aggravation.  He felt the undercurrent of her unknown sadness before it vanished in the next instant and she smiled.  It was one of those strange melancholy smiles he had seen on her before. 

"Ah think Ah betta let ya figure that one out there, Remy." A small grin replaced her previous expression and Remy felt his irritation fade to confusion.  Rogue's moods were an uncertain sea whose surface never mirrored the ebb and flow of the currents beneath.  The heavy serious note in her words caused them to catch in thoughts.  It wasn't just something to say for banter's sake, she meant it. 'But wha' in de hell is dat supposed to mean?'  Yep, frustration returned and he decided to change the subject.

"Y' wanna go grab somethin' t' eat?" The grass between the fingers of her flattened hand swayed in the breeze.  His eyes traced the clinging curves of the gloves she wore until her voice drew his attention and his eyes upwards.

"Ah can't," She frowned because oh how she wanted to, "Ah got kitchen duty t'night."

"Y' cook?"

"Simple stuff," She nodded, "But tanight Ah got clean up."

"Remy definitely gonna have t' remember dat," He stood up, the trench sorting itself into perfect place.  He reached out a hand to her and helped her to her feet in one easy motion.  The walk back to the parking lot seemed far too short for them both.  Though before Rogue could climb into her Jeep, Remy claimed her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"T'ank Y' for comin'," His thumb traced small circles on the back of her glove. 

"Thanks fer invitin' me," To his surprise she reversed the position of her hand in his and a moment later kissed his gloved hand, "A thank ya present," She smirked and climbed into the Jeep taking no small amount of enjoyment in the stunned if brief look on his face.   Remy recovered fast, he always did, and flashed that oh so charming, oh so dangerous grin.  His reward was a flicker of appreciation in those deep green eyes before she backed out of the space and headed out of the park.

'Dat girl jus' full o' surprises.'  His grin deepened as he sat on the bike.  Oh the game had gotten even more interesting now.   Something tickled in the back of his thoughts.  That he had enjoyed her presence far too much for it just to be a game.  After all if that's all it was, couldn't he claim victory?  How many other guys had gotten this close to her?  'What de hell am Ah thinkin'? Course it ain't over yet.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I must apologize to all of you who have read this fic for the late update.  Things were a little hectic for awhile, but I think will settle some and allow me some real bonding time with my keyboard.  Anyway, I am a bit nervous about this chapter and somewhat eagerly somewhat hesitantly await your words.  Enjoy!

**Demon Rogue13** – Thanks much!

**Angie X** – Thanks to you too!  I apologize for the delay!

**Yumiko** – Than you so much for keeping interested and for the compliments.  I promise to try and update more frequently!

**Ishandahalf** – Alas even the crack bunnies could not enable more writing time. Le sigh.  Hehe.. here is the answer to your previous question.  Enjoy!

**Katrina5** – Rushing any story is bad heh!  And thank you, I hope I continue to delight!  Remy is a sneaky lil bugger isn't he?

**DBZpunkchick** – And finally the update!

**Caliente** – Low Key = Good or so I think.  Here you go!


	12. Wrath

Ch.12 Wrath

The weeks passed in a strange bubble for the kids at the Xavier Institute.  Though the taunts at school continued, they lacked the ferocity of previous encounters.   Most of them held their breath in the hope that the worst had passed, at least in Bayville.  Around the country, even the world heated talks and debates sprung up around the 'Mutant Question'.   The Professor spent a lot of time attempting to put out fires as he too attended summit meetings.  

Still Rogue and the students who had been at the Institute the longest felt the foreboding calm.  They scheduled extra training sessions alone and even with Logan in a race to be ready for something they could not entirely comprehend.   Rogue now knew almost as much about Kitty's mutation as Kitty did, and she was gaining proficiency in both Kurt's and Scott's mutations at a rapid pace.  Still, she did not feel ready, so like the rest, she pushed harder and faster. 

She paused in the hallway of the Institute on her way to the garage and looked out the window.  The sun shone bright, adding a cheerful glow to grass and leaves coated in the morning dew. She pressed her head against the glass with a long sigh. ' 'Least it's Friday.'  She thought, though that tiny voice inside was not finished. 'N' Ah'll see Remy at lunch.'  His name conjured his face, which in turn caused a soft smile.

She had not seen him outside of school since that day at the park, but he had taken no insult.   They spent lunch together in the company of Kitty and Kurt.  Sometimes more of the X-kids joined them, sometimes Fred as well.  The newest addition had been Pyro.  Finally, he had shown up at school after a call from Magneto that had left him cussing a blue streak through the base for the better part of two days.  But in the end the somewhat unbalanced fire manipulator had relented and walked through the doors of Bayville High.

Pyro, Rogue was not sure what to make of him.  Not that he did not seem nice enough.  In fact he often kept whoever ate lunch with them on any day in stitches.  He seemed to pay special attention to Kitty, who had responded with an unusually quiet shyness.  But something bothered Rogue about him, the same thing that bothered her about it Remy.  Despite how they acted in the relaxed atmosphere Rogue felt something dangerous lurking just beneath the surface of them both.  

Her eyes closed.  The cool touch of the glass soothed over her troubled thoughts until she pulled away and resumed her trek to the garage.  Kitty and Kurt were already piled in the Jeep babbling away.  Both paused for breath as Rogue slid into the driver's seat.

"Tabs takin' another way ta school?" 

"Like, she's goin' late," Kitty grinned, "Logan sooo didn't appreciate the little stunt in the mens bathroom."

"Yah, Wolverine was ze first to descover ze …ahem…gift…she left in ze shampoo bottles," Kurt snickered.  He had warned Tabby that Logan was usually the first one up and about.  She had chosen not to listen.

"So did she pick tha neon blue or tha neon orange?"  Rogue asked as she pulled out of the garage.  All three occupants winced just a bit as the now stronger sunlight streamed in through the open Jeep as it wound it's way down the paved driveway.

"Worse," Kitty burst out laughing, unable to continue.  Rogue quirked a brow at Kurt through the rearview mirror.

"Pink…hot pink," Rogue almost wrecked as the image of Logan sporting bright pink hair invaded her thoughts.  Kurt grinned.  He had been given the pleasure of seeing an irate Logan emerge from the bathroom and not so giggly Tabby running for her life at the feral look on the man's features.

"Ah crap," Kitty and Kurt blinks, "He's gonna be in a raght foul mood tamorrah n' Ah have trainin'.  Remind me ta thump Tabs on tha head lattah."

"Pfttt, like Rogue, it's not gonna be that big a deal.  Mr. Logan like totally wouldn't take something like that out on you.  Kurt yeah, you no," Kurt groaned at the truth of that statement, "Besides," Kitty began impishly, "I'm sure Tabs got the wash out kind."  That started yet another bought of laughter in all three of them.

Twenty minutes later the three friends parted ways and were off to their lockers.  Rogue's backpack thumped gently on the floor at her feet as she manipulated the dial lock embedded in the flimsy metal door.  'Lahke these things would really keep someone out.'  She smirked.  Visions of the multiple ways the Xavier kids could manage to get in the lockers ran through her mind as she pulled out the books for her first set of classes, until something caught her eye.

            Tucked just behind her math book was a small red card.  Rogue plucked it with two fingers: A playing card, the Ace of Spades. Rogue smirked.  'Obviously they can't keep a certain Cajun out eitha." Her eye caught the words at the bottom written in tiny black letters. "Burning up."  'Wha' tha?'  She thought with a frown.

"Mornin' Cher," said a voice directly over her right shoulder.  So close that Rogue just about jumped out of her skin. 

"Remy!"  She cried in indignation once her heart cleared out of her throat, "Don' DO that!"  The words would have been more effective if she had actually sounded mad instead of just miffed.

Strong arms encircled her shoulders for a brief squeeze before he took a step back.  The short half hug was Remy's latest habit with her.  He had started about a week ago.  Rogue told herself that friends hugged all the time and the double time her heart did with every brief squeeze did not mean anything.  At first though, his insistence on the platonic gesture, and he was very careful not to let step over those bounds, had worried her.  The first few times and left Rogue nervous and a bit jumpy as such closeness always did.  But over time they became less worrisome and more welcomed, much like the way she greeted friendly gestures from Kitty or Kurt.  Though now something else began to plague her over the brief touches.  'Think yer enjoyin' tha' a lil too much maybe?'  

"Wha? Remy not allowed t' surprise y'?"  He asked with that delectable pout.  

"Remy," She fixed him with an unsympathetic look, and attempted to ignore just how irresistible that expression was on him. "There's a difference between "oh hey, nahce surprise" n' scarin' someone into their grave."

"Y' jus' too high strung, Cher," He smirked and looped an arm around her shoulders, intending to walk her to her first class,  "But, enough 'bout dat.  Y' got any plans t'night?"

"Yeah," Remy frowned inwardly, "Watchin' Jean's soccer game with some a' tha others.  They finally let 'er start playin' again."  

_(Explain better) _It surprised him, not that she would go to the game, but that the coach had finally decided to let Jean back on the field. ' Course a losin' record since 'e took 'er off o' da field prob'ly got somethin' t' do wit' it.'  He kept those thoughts to himself and only nodded in response; a bit peeved her evening was not free. 

"Ya wanna join us?" She asked in a hesitant tone.  Kurt and Kitty liked Remy, but the rest of the X-kids were a little unsure about one of their own befriending someone on the opposing team.  Not that they were ever rude, but there was a stiffness in them whenever Remy came around her.  If he ever noticed, he was too polite to say anything about it. 

"Remy'd be pleased, Cher, but he gon' be a lil late," It was not politeness that kept Remy LeBeau's lips locked on the behavior of the others.  He just did not care.  He had the approval of her two best friends, and the adults at the Institute had not made a move to interfere, those were the only things that mattered to him. 

"Okay," She nodded, but did not ask.  Most likely it was something for Magneto and Rogue just did not want to know at all.  In fact she worked very hard to keep those subjects from ever coming up between them.  Rogue knew that she only delayed the inevitable.  Sooner or later their opposite allegiances would become an issue.  "Ah'll see ya at lunch then," She graced him with one of those quiet smiles before ducking into the classroom.

Lunchtime did not come soon enough for Rogue's taste.  She shared her morning classes with no one at the Institute, and only one class with Lance.  He however, spent most of his time waxing poetic about the many ways he screwed up with Kitty.  'Does that boy honestly think tha' she's gonna give him anotha chance?'  Shifting her backpack on her shoulder, Rogue trudged out to the now 'usual' meeting spot.  Kurt and Kitty were already engaged in an animated conversation under the tree, and she saw Pyro making his way over as well.

His orange hair bopped in time to his steps. 'Musta run outta hair gel this mornin'.'  Rogue smirked since Allerdyce's hair usually stood at perfect attention without motion.  He flopped down next to Kitty, which caused Rogue's brows to rise. 'No way.'  Pyro and Shadowcat, now that would be an odd couple for sure.  Though her ruminations ended as a flicker of motion in her peripheral vision attracted her attention.  Something in her had known that it was Remy, and sure enough he was making his way towards her with that easy grin and careless walk.   With a flourished bow, he held out his arm to her.

"Why thank ya M'seur," She snickered softly and looped her arm through his, her gloved hand resting lightly on his forearm.  Remy hid the small surge of pride at her unthinking acceptance of the gesture.  The past few weeks with her had been a great lesson in patience for him.  She had been adamant in her instance that they remain just friends.  Though she never actually said it, everything that she did spoke the words clearly enough.  Yet now she no longer shied away from casual touches.  

Behind the sunglasses, he observed her unnoticed.  She seemed happier now.  Not that she had been unhappy before, but Rogue had always kept herself at a distance from everyone.  It had not helped that just about everyone had tried to keep their distance from her.   Granted, even causal friendships with her would never be easy.   In fact, he doubted anyone but himself, Kitty, Kurt, and possibly Wolverine understood just how much self-restraint Rogue practiced everyday.   She was constantly aware of the physical proximity of herself and anyone around, in a sense she had to be. 

He noticed that Kitty and Kurt took the same precautions he did around Rogue.  In part, they shared her burden by making sure that they were covered, never placing in her in a tenuous situation, and carefully maneuvering strangers around her in public.  Subconsciously, he was sure that Rogue noticed, that it was part of the reason they were such good friends.  He was not sure though that she was consciously understood it.  A ghost of a smile crossed him as he watched grin and wave to her friends with more enthusiasm then usual. 

Kitty grinned as Remy sat next to Rogue.  Granted, he did that everyday at lunch, but it always made Kitty happy to see it.   Though before she could ponder more on her friend, Allerdyce reclaimed her attention. 'Geez and people, like, say I talk a lot.'  Still the red headed Aussie was entertaining if nothing else.  

"Sooooo Miss Pryde, what are ya doin' tanoight?" John waggled his brows in a comically lascivious manner and Kitty burst out into laughter again.  

"Soccer…game…" She managed in between giggles.

"Y' can catch a ride wit' me, homme," Remy smirked.  He had one arm behind Rogue, close but not quite touching. 

"Thanks, mate," Rogue stifled her laughter as she did whenever that lopsided grin adorned the Aussie's face.  It reminded Rogue of a pup who was always looking for ways to get into trouble, and always getting caught. 

The group chattered on with only an occasional pause to actually eat.  Then the hair on the back of Gambit's neck tingled, that prickly sensation a person gets when being watched.  His eyes narrowed behind the dark shades, as he looked around the courtyard in one slow analyzing sweep.  Time spent working together as a team soon honed Pyro in on Gambit's sudden alertness.  He too cast speculative glances around the various groups of kids littering the grass-covered lawn, but he still kept up his conversation with Kitty and rest, never breaking stride.  Even Gambit who had most of his attention on what he felt still responded in perfect time to questions or comments. 

No one else noticed the sudden change in the two Acolytes demeanor except Kitty and Rogue who exchanged puzzled glances.   Rogue was about to ask when Remy's attention snapped back to her with a charming grin.  She blinked as her sense of trepidation faded just as rapidly.  Kitty cast another look Rogue's way with a shrug, and Rogue herself brushed off the strange feeling as Remy purposefully drew her attention to him by stealing John's lighter.  With a finger pressed to his lips, he pocketed the Zippo with a smirk.  Everyday Remy stole his friend's lighter at some point, and everyday John's pitched a right entertaining fit and swore that next time he'd catch the Cajun. 

By the time lunch was over, Rogue forgot about the strange incident and walked to her next class with Remy, who had class in the next room, John, and Kurt, who had class with her.   She did not see the final look exchanged by the two Acolytes and neither did Kurt.  Gambit jerked his head every so slightly back towards the courtyard John gave a faint nod as he trailed into the classroom behind Kurt. 

When Math rolled around Rogue took a seat next to Remy without thinking twice about it.  As usual, he sat next to the window, his boots propped up in the chair before him.  Rogue frowned as he looked at the window, and that bizarre feeling from lunch returned.  Something had him upset she knew it, even though he gave no outward sign.  The soft thump of her books on the desk pulled his gaze away from window.  Once his attention returned to her the sensation vanished a second time.  The moment Remy saw the frown, he reached out to her, though only with his empathy.  Puzzlement and a vague, but fading worry were all that he received from the scan. 

She faced forward as class began.  The soft scratch of chalk on the blackboard droned in Rogue's ear.  Her pencil scratched in time with the teacher's writing, but Rogue's mind disconnected from class and turned inward.  This was a trick she had learned from the Professor.  Her notes from this class would be near word for word, equation for equation even though most of her concentration did not involve the intricacies of calculus.  

Rogue watched Remy in the periphery of her vision.  His arms crossed as he half lay across the two chairs.  She saw the corners of his eyes behind the shades and they were quite clearly closed.  Now he seemed at ease, but Rogue remembered the vague sense of foreboding.  How had she known?  Rogue had a hard time reading him.  Experience over the past few weeks had taught her that Remy LeBeau was a man adept at showing only what he wanted you to see.  

Oh sure, she knew some of his habitual gestures.  He manipulated a card through his fingers whenever he was deep in thought, but you never knew if what he was thinking about was serious, funny, sad, or happy.  A grin from him could mean any number of things and Rogue now knew each one by heart, but the expressions never revealed anything more.  Those demonic eyes could be intense or playful, serious or brighten with some mischievous thought, but you never saw deeper unless he allowed it.  It frustrated her to no end.  

He was the "enemy" and she needed to know his ulterior motives, if any, for spending so much time with her.  She had learned and quickly that Remy was as adroit, if not more so, than she at steering a conversation away from anything revealing and back onto "safe" ground.  Nothing, in all this time, Rogue felt she knew nothing about him.  He was charming, for some unknown reason paid attention to her of all people, worked for Magneto, was a professional thief, and loved to torment John.  In the end, she did not really trust him at all. 

The thought saddened her.  Rogue had already admitted to herself that she liked him, and enjoyed his company… a lot. 'What am Ah gonna do?' She thought with a heavy sigh. 'Heah Ah am half in love with tha guy n' Ah can't trust him… even though I wanna.'  She physically flinched away from the first part of that thought.  Love? Oh would not that be a right pickle there?  The soft murmur of her teacher's voice kept the pencil scrapping over the page, even though Rogue squeezed her eyes shut.  What was she going to do?  'Stop seein' him.' That insanely rational voice echoed in her thoughts. 

Her eyes flew open as she felt something brush against her shoulder.  When her head turned she found Remy's eyes, no longer shielded by the sunglasses, turned upon her with an odd look of confusion and concern.  He had been in the middle of a rather pleasant dream about the new Harleys when something demanded his attention.  Like the annoying buzz of a fly that just would not go away, that feeling had intensified, whispering to him that something bothered Rogue.  When his conscious caught up with the rest of him, his empathy had all but screamed her unknown distress into his mental ear.  The feeling that something might be wrong became fact when she gave him one of those strange sad smiles.  

The harsh ear grating sound of the bell cruelly pulled them both from their thoughts and perusal of one another.  As they both stood Remy surprised both himself and her by pulling her to him.  His arms wrapped around her in a gesture of pure comfort and one hand tucked her head into his chest beneath his chin.  Her uncertainty melted under the gentle embrace, at least for now, and she wished for this one moment to stretch on without end.  A heavy sigh broke when he did step back, one hand lingering on her shoulder.  The sense of serenity remained though muted, but Remy found his reward as some of the sadness drained from her beautiful smile. 

Rogue half listened to Kitty and Kurt chatter about their day on the way home from school.  In fact she could not resist a secretive grin when a certain redheaded Aussie kept slipping into the subject of the conversation. 'That has got ta be tha weirdest potential couple eva.' 

"So Rogue… you think John'll really come to the game tonight?"  

"Yeah, but that ain't what ya really askin'."  Rogue grinned; eyes focused on the road though she knew Kitty now blushed.

"I, like, sooooo don't know what you're talking about," Kitty held both her hands up in front of her.

"Raght, Kitty-cat. You wanna know if he's comin' ta see just you n' not the game."

"Rogue, like, don't be crazy.  He's Australian and Australians like soccer, well except they call it football, n' I think they're a lot more into the sport than us, y'know.  Like I even heard that they like have riot n' st…"

"Kitty you are babbling," Kurt said as he peeked his head into the front of the Jeep with a wide grin, "And we all know vat it means when Kitty babbles."

"That Kitty's got 'erself a crush," Rogue finished for him with a conspiratorial wink as Kitty Pryde's face turned beat red,  "'Member when she first started datin' Lance n' she rambled on for days about ripped jeans were really the 'in' thing that year?" Kurt nodded a bit too enthusiastically for the younger girl's taste. 

"Or how living with ze Brotherhood was really a sign of affection?"

"Yeah, Ah don' even think Kitty believed that leap in logic."  Rogue looked to her friend whose face resembled a too ripe tomato.

"Ooooooo you guys stop it!"  Kitty tried to look indignant, she really did.  But they were right, and it was pretty funny.  'Still it's not, like, they have to point it out!' She thought with as much ferocity as she could muster around her own mental giggles.  Kurt made a quick dart to ruffle Kitty's hair then hug her tight even around the Jeep's seat.  It all brought a smile to Rogue's lips.  Her friends, her family.  

'Now if Ah can just figure out how Remy fits inta tha picture.'  She mused to herself as her peripheral vision caught Kitty half leaning in the back to thump Kurt on the head for a comment Rogue had missed.  She tried to imagine Remy sitting next to her, laughing and even engaging in the banter Kitty and Kurt currently dolled out to one another.   Part of him fit like a glove in that image, but part of him did not fit.  She could not see Remy act so unrestrained even unsophisticated.  'Ya only known 'im a few weeks n' ya think yer an expert?' 

That evening the mansion bustled with activity.  Almost every student and teacher at the Institute was going to the soccer game tonight and the atmosphere was a mixture of excitement and trepidation.  Something always seemed to go wrong at these events, and that little tidbit of information was not lost on anyone.  Rogue and Kitty had played it smart and taken their showers right after school since Logan had been kind enough to excuse everyone from the danger room sessions this evening for the game…except for Tabitha.

So while the rest of the kids at the Institute banged on the bathroom doors and whined for the current occupant to hurry up, Kitty and Rogue got the pleasure of rummaging through their closets and then through each others. 'No way Ah'm wearin' this.'  Rogue's nose wrinkled as she held up a bright yellow loose knit sweater of Kitty's.  

"Rogue, like, what should I wear!?" Kitty sounded downright frantic as she phased through the doors of her armoire for the fifteenth time to look at the stacks of now rumpled clothes within it.   Rogue stepped out of Kitty's closet and tossed the yellow sweater over her friends back.  The knit in the sweater resembled flowers loosely held together by small ropes of thread.

"Weah that n' I gotta dark blue tank y' can weah unda'neath."  Kitty's head bolted out of the wooden doors as she simultaneously pulled the sweater from her back with a thoughtful frown.

"Y'know with those new navy trimmed jeans I, like, got from the Gap yesterday it'd work!"  The sheer jubilation in her voice quirked Rogue's lips but she managed not to outright laugh.  'Now what have weh got heah?'  Rogue's green eyes lit as she pulled a long sleeved wrap shirt stuffed in the back of her friend's closet.  The neckline was too low for her tastes, but an undershirt would take care of that.   What she liked was the colour, a rich purple with faint silver threads sporadically interwoven.  "Ah'm borrowin' this Kit."  Rogue called out as she held the shirt out the closet door.

"Sure!" A moment later Kitty dragged Rogue into Rogue's room clearly waiting for the promised blue tank.  

Rogue pulled on her favorite pair of jeans.  'They ain't long fah this world.' She thought in grief as she looked at the knee ripped an inch or two up her thigh and the belt loop hanging on for dear life by one tiny thread.  Last came the biker boots.  She watched as Kitty went through another bought of the 'dressing game' while she zipped up the black leather boots and pulled the cuffs of her jeans over them.  Tonight though, she opted for her standard leather gloves instead of the messed ones the girls had gotten her.  

Kurt bamfed in soon after, impatient to get to the game.  'Well impatient ta see Amanda.'  Rogue thought as Kurt all but put Kitty's sandals on for her and started pushing her towards the door only to receive a smack on his head with a hairbrush.

"Like, chill Kurt, geez!" He rubbed his offended noggin' with one hand and stuck his tongue out at Kitty's turned back.  

"Hey, jus' be glad she's dressed now," Rogue told him as she rose from the bed and grabbed her wallet from the nightstand. 

Even with Kitty's massive bought of indecision; they still beat everyone at the Institute, except Jean and Scott, to the game by thirty minutes.   Though it was not that big of a deal.  The first part was the ever perky, ever boring pep rally.  They all sat right behind the Bayville bench and watched the cheerleaders try and spread their enthusiasm to the crowd.  At first no one sat near them, but as the audience grew and seating became scarce, the space around the X-kids filled in slowly. 

Jean sat on the bench looking serene, but Rogue saw the way she tapped her pinky against the worn wood. 'Poor Jean, whole school is watchin' her tanight.  Most of 'em hopin' she fails.'  Though now a few of her teammates actually spoke to her, one sat near her, and the coach seemed to remember that his former star center actually existed.   Rogue tried to send comforting thoughts in the telepaths direction, though she did not if Jean would pick it up in her current state.   About ten minutes later, towards the end of the marching band's set, Jean looked over her should and smiled.  'Thanks, Rogue.'

Finally the team was introduced.  Though the every member got a raucous greeting, the thunderous din that came from the unofficial Xavier section when Jean came out put the previous applause to shame.  The guys all hooted and whistled in perfect time while the girls all stomped on the wooden bleachers and screamed 'GO JEAN' as loud as they could.  Storm hid a smile behind her hand.  With the support of her friends, Jean stood a little straighter, and moved with a little more confidence.   Not only that, but once the game started his students were as giving with their accolades to the other members of the soccer team as they had been with Jean.

"Hey Kit, Ah'm ahhh… gonna go grab somethin' ta drink.  Ya want anythin'?" Kitty hid a grin at the code speak for 'I'm going to go see if Remy's here yet and this is a good excuse.'  

"Nah Rogue I'm fine."  Her friend nodded then stood with a frown.

"Ah crap… left mah wallet in tha Jeep.  Ah'll be back inna bit Kit."  Kitty just nodded and returned her attention to the game, as finally the team seemed to get used to Jean being on the field and passed her the ball. 

            Rogue opened the passenger door and rummaged around the glove compartment. 'Where did Ah put it?'  She frowned and sifted through the various papers, napkins, and miscellaneous crap that she had shoved into the thing over the past year.  Then she felt a small electric charge radiating from the base of her neck.  That feeling that something just is not right.  Fast as a cat, Rogue spun around only to see seven shadowy figures slide from the darkness of the parking lot from all directions in a rough semi-circle.  And at the lead of the group stood Mark Vans a twisted gin on his face.  Rogue bit back her fear as they approached and adopted a cool expression as she closed the Jeep door.  With nowhere to run, she chose to stand her ground, and hoped that would work. 

            "Look it's the lil mutie goth," Vans sneered as he and the rest stopped just out of arms reach.

            "Wha'ddya want?"  Rogue let her arms drop to her sides in a seemingly innocent pose. 

            "You never did accept my invitation to the Spring Fling."  She bit back her surprise. 

            "Cuz Ah ain't goin' ta the dance with ya," She replied coolly. 'He really doesn't think Ah'd go with him does he?'  The sneer the older boy wore vanished into a dark frown as his fists clenched to his sides.

            "What you n' your friends think your too good for the normal kids now?" 

            "Na, it ain't got nothing ta do wit' that,"  'Leave it, don't say anything else!'  That inner voice warned.

            "Then what?" His voice lowered to a dangerous tone, "You think you're too good for me, freak?  I am offerin' you a chance to fit in with the normal people."  Rogue's temper rose, but even now she heard Logan's voice echoing in her head from long ago lessons. 'Never loose your cool kid, never let 'em know they got to ya.'

            "Look Vans, Ah wouldn' be caught dead in public with a Neanderthal like you. Ya ain't got no mannahs n' from tha looks a things ya can' even ask a girl out without help?"  The boys eyes narrowed in a pure rage.

            "Maybe I'll take that lil Kitty-cat friend of yours then.  She looks like she could show some… appreciation."  He said with an ugly sneer to imply the words he would not say.

            "Stay away from 'er, "She warned.  The leather gloves tightening in that familiar, comfortable feel as she clenched her fists.  

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "So mate, what had ya so spooked at lunch?" Allerdyce asked as the two of them climbed into the black Hum-V.  Remy, of course, in the driver's seat, there was no way he would ever be in a vehicle with John driving again. 

            "Someone was watchin' us," Remy paused with a frown just before closing the door, "Non, scratch dat… Someone was watchin' Rogue."

            Both of John's organish red brows shot up, not at Remy's words, but the look on his teammates face.  Remy almost always wore a lazy grin, even when fighting, but right now his face was an impassive mask.  John had seen that look once before, just before Remy had taken apart an entire bar trying to get to one guy.  'Th' bloke's fallin' hard and doesn't even realize it.'

            "Though it was somethin' like that, but wasn't too sure," The Aussie stopped as the roar of the Hummer's engine reverberated through the garage. "Explains why y' wanted me to keep an eye on the Shelia in class."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

            Vans saw her anger flash in those deep green eyes.  He leaned in closer to her, though he found it hard to keep his eyes on hers.  

            "Then go to the dance with me n' I won't go near her."  A grin formed with the surety that she had to accept now. 

            "Hell… no… you pompous jackass."  The words hissed from her lips.  It took a moment for the boy to realize his victory was really a defeat.  Rogue saw the transformation on his face, and when he lunged at her, she was more than ready.

            Rogue caught his arm, and using his own momentum, swung him around into the nearest guy to her.  Seven of them, one of her, though at the moment the others looked on with indecision and again she heard Logan's voice.  'When yer outnumbered be careful.  Don' let 'em surround ya, make them come to you.'  So she kept her back to the Jeep as Vans and the other boy untangled themselves from a heap on the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Remy nodded, but at the moment, the memories of the quad that day faded as he felt a strange anxiousness well in his chest.  It took him a few to figure out why.  He wanted to see Rogue so badly that it bordered on needing to see her.  'Wha' in de hell is wrong wit' me?'  He mused with only a touch of irritation.  

            The Hummer rumbled along the paved driveway and onto the main road.  Allerdyce scowled at the radio as he flit from station to station, most of them producing only static.

            "Ya bring any tracks with ya, mate?" Remy just pointed to the center console and grinned as his friend dived enthusiastically to find the CD carrier within.  Even though it would not take much more than ten minutes to get to the school, John could not survive that long in a car without music.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Damnit, get her!"  Vans screeched as he came up off the ground.  Suddenly the group galvanized into action.  

            Rogue ducked underneath a sloppy punch, though her elbow delivered a sharp, precise blow just below the sternum to send the kid reeling back, one hand clutching his chest.  The second got a hand on her shoulder from behind, but found himself flung over her back and into two of his on coming friends.  

            Rogue could not run.  Half surrounded and with her back to the Jeep an attempt at running would leave her to vulnerable for attack.  Though that part of her mind that was distanced and watching observed that she did not want to run.  All her anger that she had carefully controlled since the first anti-mutant attack broke free.  It filled her mind with a deadly red haze that fell over her vision.  She saw them not as humans, or fellow students, or misguided youths, or just scared kids.  She saw the enemy, the same as those who slander her and her friends, the same as Trask who had built the Sentinel robots.  And now the enemy would understand just who and what they were dealing with.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "HOLY SHIT, MATE, WATCH IT!" Pyro screamed as Remy swerved violently on the road for no apparent reason.   He looked over at Remy and hid a gulp.  Remy LeBeau wasn't in residence at that moment.  The look on his teammates face was purely Gambit.  'What the hell?!'

            "Hang on, homme," Was all that he got in way of reply as Gambit pushed down harder on the accelerator. 

            She was in trouble.  He knew it.  How or why did not matter as a sense of urgency pushed him with insistent hands.  He saw John just nod out of the corner of his vision.  The Aussie had questions, but he knew Gambit well enough to follow his friend's lead for now and ask questions later. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Rogue was a far better fighter than any of them.  That much had become obvious to her attackers as several of them clutched their ribs, tried to hide a limp, or wiped blood off a busted lip.  And Rogue had not even used her powers yet, nor did she intend to.   She fell back into a fighting stance after a sweep kick sent one the attackers to the ground for the fifth time in this fight.  Rogue took a quick internal stock of her injuries.  Nothing severe or serious, but a stitch was developing in her right side and her left shoulder threatened to stiffen up after a particularly hard blow on her shoulder blade.

            Again they all stood with their legs slightly apart and watched the girl they now knew was not easy prey.   Vans was the last and slowest to get to his feet.  A sick grin lit his face as he pulled a scrap piece of a two by four out the back of someone's truck.  Two other boys near the truck did the same, but the rest looked a bit uncertain with this new tactic.  Granted none of them were thrilled about having their pride diced to shreds and served back to them by a girl, and that was the only reason they did not bolt.  She was a mutant after all right? Who cared about 'fair'? 

            Rogue's eyes narrowed on the boards and her mind adjusted her strategy for this new development.  'So they wanna play this way. Fahn bah meh.'  The words snarled out in her voice through her mind. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Remy killed the engine as soon as he entered the school parking lot.  The racous cheers from the game invaded his ears, but his senses, long developed in the thief's life picked up something else as well: the soft grunts and snarls of a fight.  Without a second thought Gambit leapt out of the Hummer, the metal bo-staff extending from his hand out behind him.  He hit the concrete at a dead but silent run, Allerdyce right behind him.

            His red eyes narrowed.  In the dim lights of the lot, Gambit saw everything clearly.  Ahead of him stood seven figures, one obviously smaller and feminine, and almost surrounded by the others.  Rage rolled through his veins as he coaxed even more speed out of his legs.  He heard Pyro's exclamation of shock followed by the familiar click of his Zippo.   

            But even Gamibt saw it too late as one of her attackers jumped out from behind a car at her back.  And in the time in took him to reach into his pocket and grab a card, the boy smashed something into the side of Rogue's head.   The world slowed as her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground like a puppet whose strings were just cut.  He heard a snarl of a pure rage, but did not realize it was his own.

            The rest closed in around her, and now neither Pyro nor Gambit could risk a long-range attack with Rogue in the center of them all.  But it did not matter as he got within range.   Two of the kids found themselves brutally pounded to the ground by the wicked metal staff.  The rest turned and suddenly no longer looked so confident as the mutant girl's back up came in the form of two men.  One who siced creatures made of fire upon them… and the other…

            The other could have been the Devil himself for all they knew.  His eyes flashed a dark bloody red every time he lashed out with that staff that never missed its mark, and strange glowing cards that sent a wicked light over his features before the tiny objects slammed into them and exploded.  Within moments Remy and John routed the kids.

            He wanted to go after them and subject them to the same thing they had put Rogue through, but that very girl kept him there.  The metal staff clanked to the ground as he knelt next to her.  Her arms flung atop her head as he gently rolled her over, careful to keep her neck straight and still.

            "Cher," He called softly, then far more frantic. "ROGUE!"  She was not breathing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yes I'm leaving it there! Hehe.

**ishandahalf  - Heh… glad you liked it.  And yes Remy is falling but he's fighting it for all he's worth!  Then again so is she, but who knows right?**

**Katrina5** – Thanks!  I always liked to watch relationships develop over time and trails.  It seems like the ones that being with a big bang never last very long anyway and Remy and Rogue deserve better darn it!

**Carla-P** – Glad you are liking it so far and yeah I think we'd all like a strong Cajun to nap on! Or at least someone similar… hehe.

**Yumiko** – Eh I think we all miss the obvious sometimes… -L-…. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope I don't get lynched for this one!

**Gothic Cajun** – I like to update often, it helps keep the story fresh in m' head.  Hope you enjoy the latest installment!


	13. Who Are They?

Ch. 13 Who are They

Part of Remy LeBeau's mind screamed in panic, but he ignored that part as the calculating thief took over.  He felt John kneel down next to him with a soft hiss when he too saw the bruises, small cuts, and that her chest did not move at all.  Remy gave a brief look to his friend and teammate before he leaned over and clamped two gloved fingers over Rogue's nose.  He never stopped to think that she might only be unconscious, that her mutant ability might drain him dry for the attempt.  No, he had no time to ponder it, Rogue needed his help.

John watched with a growing trepidation as Remy bent over and covered Rogue's mouth with his own.  Her cheeks swelled with the air he forced in, and so did her chest.  Nothing, no tug of her powers, not even a slight tingle.  He knew then that her condition was bad.  Mutant powers like Rogue's also worked when the mutant who had them was unconscious, because the power was not under any sort of conscious control.  Panic renewed its attack against the sturdy barriers in his mind, but Remy refused it, Rogue needed him calm. 

Three times Remy repeated mouth to mouth before John took over with chest compressions.  Unlike Xavier, Magneto had no full time medic, so all of his team had learned the basics.  Even John, who complained about anything that resembled school, had seen the wisdom in that decision.  Now both men hoped the two weeks of training would pay off when it counted most.  Again Remy leaned over to deliver the three long breaths, and again John pumped his hands over Rogue's heart.  

She looked so pale and vulnerable against the cold concrete and when the third set still brought nothing, Remy felt his heart clench. 'C'mon, cher.  Wake up… don' let'em do dis to y'.' He wanted her to open her eyes and fuss at him and John for being this close.  He wanted her to open her eyes and give them one of her wry grins.  He just wanted her to open her eyes. 

He leaned in again as the chaotic thumping of his own heart drowned out all other sound.  Her lips felt cold and he fervently hoped it was just from the chill in the air.  Once… twice… a third time he leaned over.  His black eyes closed that third time when a slight shiver ran through is lips like a small electric charge.  The world stopped again, and even thought Remy knew he should pull back he waited just a moment longer.  A soft rush of air left her lips to brush against his.  He leaned back, blinking several times as a wave of weakness passed through him. 

Rogue's green eyes glazed and dazed met his as she drew in a long shuddering breath.  That gaze looked up to find twin red voids looking upon her with worry.  Eyes locked and the world refused to move just yet.  Those soft green pools brightened as a ring of red encircled them and began to encroach upon the clear jade color in slow increments.  Remy watched, fascinated, as her eyes became his. He moved his hand from her nose to her cheek with feelings far to jumbled to sort out.  In that moment two pairs of red and black eyes met.  They both felt something arc between them, but the world chose to lurch into motion again, and the moment was gone.  The something lost like a dream that slips away upon awakening. 

Rogue finally noticed John, whose hands were paused just over her heart.  His mouth hung wide open as he had witnessed the change in her eyes.  Rogue gave a drunken grin and looked back to Remy. 

"Dats a lil extreme don'tcha t'ink, mon beau?"  She asked Remy just before her eyes rolled back up into her head, but this time, she kept breathing.  LeBeau cracked a grin, though mostly in relief. But no time for that now, Remy tossed the Hum-V's keys to John and pulled the keys to Rogue's Jeep out of her pocket.

"John, find Kitty n' tell 'er what happened.  Have 'er call dat school o' ders n' let'em know dat Ah'm bringin' Rogue in," Allerdyce's eyes widened as he wondered if Remy had just lost his mind.  But the look on his friend's face clearly said that there would be no talking him out of what the Aussie considered to be an insane plan.

"Roight, mate."  He sprung to his feet and took off towards the bleachers. 

Remy scooped up Rogue with all the gentleness he had lacked when dealing with her attackers.  She murmured softly and snuggled into his arms as he strode over to the open Jeep and placed her in the passenger seat. Her eyes opened again with her soft growl of protest.  One of her hands clenched his shirt and refused to let go.   His gloved hand stroked her forehead and she settled into the seat with a ghost of a smile.  Her demon eyes closing again.  He got her fastened securely into the seat before hoping into the driver's side.  For the first time he got a good look at the interior.  'Gonna have t' remind 'er t' clean dis poor car out.'  He thought distractedly while pulling out the parking lot and onto the main road.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Kitty looked around the stands with a bit of worry.  Rogue should have been back by now.  'Like, she could just, like have found Remy n' John'.  But the thought did not relieve her concern.  A small frown formed as she looked towards the parking lot only to see John running full tilt towards the bleachers.  Her worry faded, only to return as he came into better view, and the grim look on his fact apparent.  Kitty bolted from the seats and headed straight in his direction.  

            "What's wrong? Where's Rogue?" She called when she got close enough.  John didn't stop until he was right in front her.

            "Rogue was attacked…Wait!" He put up his hands before she bolted off.  "I think she's fine, unconscious, but fine.  But ya gotta call home, Shelia, n' let 'em know what happened n' that Gambit is bringing her to Institute."  Comical was the only way to describe how fast and how high Kitty Pryde's brows shot up at the thought of Gambit… an Acolyte… showing up on the front doorstep with an unconscious Rogue.

            "Oh no! Mr. Logan will kill him!!" She exclaimed and dove into her purse for her cell phone.  "I, like, gotta call home!…. " Allerdyce arched a brow. 'Isn't that what I just said?'  

"John, do you have a car?" He nodded.  Kitty just about jerked him off his feet as she punched "#1", the Institute on speed dial.  Kitty dragged him towards the parking lot while babbling quickly into the phone to what John assumed was one of the teachers.  He just tried to keep up, opening the door for her and promptly jumping into the driver's seat.

            Kitty heaved a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone and buckled the seat belt. 

            "Everything alroight?" 

            "Like, yeah, " Kitty looked out of the windshield pensively. "I got a hold of Hank n' he'll let the rest know. "  John patted her hand as he back the Hum-V out of Remy's, err, creative parking job.

            'Ah cahn't believe that I'm drivin' an X-man, errr woman,… err girl… whatever, BACK to their home territ'ry afta' Gambit who took another X- uhhhh person, home.' John's left hand worked the cover on the Zippo..click…click..click… 'THIS IS NUTS!'  But one look at the worry in Kitty's eyes pushed his concerns for his and Gambit's hides to the background. 

            "Tell me what happened," Her voice was so soft and lacked the usual joy that permeated everything about Kitty Pryde.  John sighed long and hard. 

            "Don' know really.  Rems n' me were on our way when he went all psycho fer what I thought was na' reason," Kitty arched a brow as she looked over at John whose gaze remained steady on the road, even if wore a look of confusion. "Next thing I know, we're jumpin' outta the cah n' runnin' like devil was afta us through the parkin' lot."  John frowned as his retelling paused and he remembered the look on Gambit's face. " But, devil wasn't afta us, shelia.  I was runnin' next to him," John smirked. "I looked over n' saw Rogue surrounded.  One of 'em conked 'er over the head before we could stop 'em."

            Kitty watched John's hands tighten over the steering wheel as his eyes narrowed.  Anger burned in him and she saw it with perfect clarity.  A small shiver ran up her spine as she wondered if this was the reason Magneto chose who he did as his Acolytes.  The Brotherhood, though technically they were Magneto's team as well even if run by Mystique, were pretty much angst-y teens with no real care about human/mutant relationships outside their own limited scope.  They were at best disorganized and just a step or two above petty thugs when you got right to the truth. 

            But the Acolytes seemed to be the polished version of the Brotherhood.  They were not _just _kids in a bad situation with bad attitudes.  They were well trained, alone and as a team.  Whether or not any of them liked each other, and Kitty could not see anyone liking Sabertooth, did not seem to matter when it came to the job.  Could they really be with Magneto because they wanted to be?

            The darkened landscape blurred by as Kitty looked out the open window in silent contemplation.  Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she worried about Rogue and her new, well… friends.  'Seems like everytime something good happens, here comes something worse.'  She jumped a bit when John's hand touched her arm a second time and gave a reassuring squeeze with his usual lopsided grin.

            "Wait, like, what did you mean when you said 'he went all psycho'?" She asked with a frown.  Something about that choice of phrase had left Kitty curious to his exact meaning.

            "Not sure rahlly.  We were talkin' n' he jerked hahrd on the wheel. Kinda like something had just hit 'im. Next thing I know, 'is tryin' to set a land speed reca'd in this freakin' tank!" His tone told Kitty that the whole incident had him as confused as her. 

            "Weird," She half muttered and he nodded in agreement. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Hank saw Rogue's Jeep round the entrance to the Institute's road and punched the sequence to open the gate.  Hank, Logan, and Charles stood in the doorway.  Each of the adults looked calm on the outside, inside they each struggled with the injury of one of their students, and the implications of what sounded like another anti-mutant attack.  Kitty had made it quite clear to Hank that even though she did not know exactly what had happened to Rogue, Gambit was only there to help her and in no way to blame.  That fact alone was all that allowed Hank and Charles to keep Logan calm as they waited.

            Even though the vehicle came up the last bit of the driveway far faster than it probably should, Logan had to give the kid credit as he brought it to a perfect stop in front of the Institute doors.  Before he or Hank could descend the stairs, Gambit had lifted Rogue so very gently from the Jeep and was halfway up the marble steps.   His first thought was to take the unconscious girl from the Acolytes arms as his instincts bristled with the mere sight.  Part of Logan was not sure that the man was not somehow involved in this after all.

            But he saw the look on Gambit's face, a look solely for Rogue, and torn between worry, the need for vengeance, and a very real possessiveness.  No sense in fighting the kid and getting Rogue dropped in the meanwhile.  Before Hank McCoy or anyone could ask 'what happened' Remy started talking, but his eyes never left her face.

            "We found 'er in de parkin' lot at de school, surrounded. B'fore we could get t' her one o' dem laches hit 'er ova de head.  We got rid o' dem, but she wadn't breathin' " Logan's growl vaguely registered in Remy's ears as Hank and Charles led him deeper into the mansion towards the place where he knew a concealed elevator to be. "We did CPR 'til she came too, she been goin' in n' ou' since den.  She talk a few times, mos'ly babble.  But she got some o' Gambit's powa's in de' meantime."  

            Logan finally noticed something that his worry for Rogue had blinded him to before, her hands.  Every few seconds a very faint pinkish outline formed only to vanish a moment later.  Logan had not gotten the hands on demonstration of Remy's powers the way the rest of the X-men had.  He had been too busy fighting the Sentinel below, and by the time Magneto had lifted all of them and the massive robot out of the underground structure, the Acolytes had left. But Rogue had told him of her encounter with the kid who could make things blow up.  Now Logan had an idea of just how he did it. 

            Nor did Charles miss the implication of the last as he too noticed the glow around his young student's hands that appeared and disappeared rapidly.  They would need to keep Gambit around until his powers faded or Rogue regained consciousness.  He had tried a cursory scan, but Gambit's mind was a complex maze of walls and locked doors.  Nor was Charles going to try and pry after two things became obvious to him.  The young man was not lying about how he found Rogue, and his concern for her seemed quite genuine.  

            During the elevator ride down to the med lab, Remy answered every question Hank, also known as Beast, asked about Rogue's condition.  The Acolyte surprised Hank with his knowledge of basic treatment. By the time they reached the med lab, Hank was fairly convinced that Rogue was very lucky it had been Remy who helped her.  Remy laid Rogue on a bed, still holding one of her gloved hands to pull the charge she unintentionally called.  Hank probed the swelling just on the side of her head when something very hard had impacted.  At the very least Gambit and this unknown accomplice had prevented severe injury to Rogue with the speed of their aid, at the most they had saved her life. 

            "She'll be fine," Hank declared as Kitty Pryde came sliding around the corner of the door with Pyro in reluctant tow.  The flame manipulator tensed visibly when the Beast, who he remembered from the fight, Logan, who he knew by Sabertooth's rants, and Xavier, who he knew by reputation alone came into view.  To the surprise of everyone in the room Kitty Pryde threw her arms around Pyro's neck with McCoy's proclamation.

            For his part John panicked and held his arms outward and fully extended to make sure the other three men in the room not only knew that he had nothing to do with this spurious hug and was in no way trying to the hurt the girl.   In the next instant, Kitty released her hold him then threw her arms around Gambit's neck for another hug.  He was aware of Kitty and John's presence, but as long as he focused on Rogue, he did not have to admit that he was deep in enemy territory, and willingly at that. 

            Logan arched a brow as Beast chuckled quietly at Miss Pryde's antics. Charles' expression remained unreadable though, even to Logan and Beast.  Though he watched the way Gambit held Rogue's hands.  The boy did not just touch her hands, but held them softly, yet securely in his own.  Kitty showed no hesitance when she pulled a chair up next to Gambit's at Rogue's bedside.  Yes, it was all very interesting to Xavier. 

            "She just needs some rest.  The swelling is not internal, which bodes very well indeed."  A gruff nod from Logan as he took a seat on the other side of Rogue's bed.  Whether or not the Acolyte's seemed concerned about Rogue, he was not about to leave her and Kitty alone with them.  Gambit had to stay until his power wore off or Rogue woke up lest she blow up half of med lab and herself with it.  "Once Gambit's powers wear off we could move her too her room, but I would rather wait for that until she awakens."

            "Gambit…" Xavier began in his usual calm tone.

            "Non, s'ok Gambit stay til one o' de o'der 'appens den he be outta yo' hair." Xavier quirked a brow.  Pyro just sunk his shoulders in defeat and took up a seat at Remy's right. He really did not want to stay here any longer.

            "Y' c'n go mom ami.  Gambit find 'is way home."  He looked at Pyro for the first time since John had entered the room.

            "Pffttt mate, I ain't leavin' ya here alone."  A soft disgruntled growl from Logan drew both their attention for a moment.  They smirked in unison at the older the man.  Kitty just bit her lip and hoped everyone would stay calm.  After all it could be another couple of hours before Remy's powers wore off of Rogue.  

Silence fell over the group as Chuck and Hank retreated to Hank's office just down the hall, well within ear's reach.   Logan crossed his arms as he studied Rogue's face and her gloved hand held in the gentle grip of the one called Gambit.  When he started asking question about the attack, both of the Acolytes answered him with what they knew, except Gambit's episode in the car before hand. 

"Who were they?" Logan asked and his hands clenched his lap.  Beneath his skin he felt the adamantium blades between the bones in his hands that were reinforced with the same metal.  He wanted to let them slide free, but first he needed to know who the targets of his anger would be. 

"Dunno, mate, least not their names.  Seems lioke they were kids from th' high school.  Couple of 'em had on them lette'men's jackets." Pyro kept his eyes on Wolverine though he saw Gambit's eyes narrow in the periphery of his vision.

"One o' dem had bo'dered Rogue at lunch a while back," Kitty's eyes went wide.

"You mean that creep, Vans??" Her smaller hands clenched in tight fists as Gambit nodded. 

"Don' know who dem othah ones were," His eyes remained on her hands held within his own.  'But Gambit be plannin' on findin' out'.  He added in his mind. He extended his empathy to Rogue to detect any change at all within her, good or bad.  Though he only received the jumble of fractured emotions that he had come to associate with someone dreaming. 

"Roight, anyway, Rems n' me pulled inta tha pa'kin' lot n' saw someone surrounded.  Didn't know who 'til we got in closah. But one a' them got in a shot ta tha Shelia's head," The lies came smoothly for John and even Kitty saw the wisdom in his omission.  No one knew how Gambit had known Rogue was in trouble, or if it had just been a lucky guess.  She knew Wolverine would assume it was because Gambit and John had arranged the attack. 

"Don' worry, homme.  Dey ain't gonna be walkin' straight fo' awhile," Logan looked up once with a bit of confusion.  How had the kid known what he was thinking? "Gambit it'd be wantin' th' same if 'e was y'." All the older man did was nod.  Everyone then fell silent with only the soft beep and whine of the machines in the room to break the silence.

Upstairs Xavier told the students what had happened when they got home. Though he kept them from going downstairs.  Most likely they would understand why the two Acolytes were there, but then again they might not as many of them blamed Magneto and his men for the problems they faced now.  He did, however, tell Jean, Scott and Kurt once he ushered them into the privacy of his office.  His expression betrayed nothing as anger, despair, and sadness alternately washed over them with the telling of the tale. 

They were allowed to see Rogue, though only one at a time.  Kurt was the last to enter and he stayed with the rest.  John tensed a bit with the addition of another X-man to the group, but there was little he could do about it.  'Shouldn' be too much longah.'  He glanced at the clock again, torn between worry for Rogue and worry for himself and Gambit. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Rogue floated in a sea of black, but it was not uncomfortable.  Quite the contrary in fact, she felt safe even if confused.  Whispers passed her in the darkness, words that made no sense.

            _"Non, s'ok, Gambit stay…" _Each word shrouded in worry and ironic amusement that she somehow knew was not her own.   Sometimes a faint reddish glow seeped into the darkness but a delicate, peaceful wave came on its heels to sweep the glow away and allow her to sink back into the comfortable darkness.  

            _"Who were they?" _ Those words harbored a near irrational anger and pain.  She flinched from them and the darkness seemed to swirl about her in a soft embrace.  The hold felt familiar and she felt herself relax in the cradle it formed. 

            "…_That creep, Vans?" _ That voice was almost recognizable and she stirred in the quiet solace. It spoke in tones of righteous indignation and fury.  Rogue felt a strange amusement slip through the darkness, and finally her mind began to stir.

            "_Get some rest, __Cher__.  Remy be seein' y' soon_." Rogue wanted to cuddle up next to the speaker of those words even if her mind could not quite remember why at the moment. Comforting, pleasurable, peaceful, the voice was all that and more.  It slipped away though, all of those emotions and words to leave only the darkness behind.  Still, she felt no fear and decided the voice was right, she needed a little more rest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            "Get some rest, Cher.  Remy be seein' y' soon." No one else heard the words he spoke to Rogue.  His head next to hers, his lips shrouded in the soft silk of her hair as he spoke in a subdued whisper.  As he rose up his hands left hers with reluctance he was not willing to admit.  His eyes remained upon her face for a moment longer, wanting a sign that she was really all right.  Rogue rolled over onto her side with a sleep induced smile and a gentle sigh.  He had his answer.

            Logan eyed him with a suspicious gleam.  He did not in any way shape or form like the Cajun being that close to Rogue.  He knew he was being overly protective and that was the only reason he kept his mouth shut.  Still he could not conceal his joy as he led the two Acolytes out the back way.  No need in getting the other student's worked up over their unknown visitors.  Kitty and Kurt walked out with them as well, but no one said much at all.

            A frown lined Kitty Pryde's face as she took another furtive glance at Gambit.  'Like, I've never heard him be this quiet.'  He was always the one with a quick smile and witty repartee, but even the news that Rogue would be just fine had not erased the grim line set on his lips.   When the two climbed into the Hum-V, Kitty offered Remy a soft smile that he returned.  To Pyro, that smile broadened and for a moment the flame jockey wanted to hang around a little longer as he gave Kitty a wave in return.  

            Logan remained outside until the black vehicle exited the gates and was no longer in sight.  His keen ears filtered through the nighttime noises to pick out the sound of the Hummer and listened to it fade off in distance. A soft breeze tickled his hair and finally Logan decided to go back inside.   As he turned, he saw Kitty leaning against the doorway with a contemplative look on her face.  Her fingers toyed with a lock of hair as she watched the gate, and then finally looked at him as he ascended the stairs.

            "Do you, like, think they'll be like Tabitha?" Tabitha had at first been with the Brotherhood until the incident with the first Sentinel robot.  Her allegiances switched when the Brotherhood pretty much decided to pull out of the game all together. Logan's unease returned with the question.

            "Don' know half-pint. You got to remember, they know what they're doin' n' why.  The Brotherhood never really did." He watched a frown form as she nodded, and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. 'Logan, please come to my office when you get a moment.'  Charles Xavier's page precluded anything else he might have said. "Go get some rest."  A large hand reached out and ruffled Kitty's hair, earning him a look of ire, before he headed off to talk to his friend.

            As Logan walked off with his usual steady gate, Kitty heaved a long a sigh and cast one last look out to the gate.  No, they were not the Brotherhood; she had already known that to be true.  But she could hope right? 'For Rogue's sake anyway.'  One foot pushed off the doorframe.  A soft creak vibrated through the main entrance as she slid the large oak door closed and made her way towards the girls' wing. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            "What's up, Chuck?" Logan asked as he closed the office door.  Xavier sat in his wheelchair, looking out the window. 

            "I wanted to know your thoughts on our… guests." As always, the man's voice revealed nothing of his feelings.  A soft whir broke the sudden silence with the chair turning so that Charles could face Logan who took a seat in one of the large dark red leather chairs.

            "They're Magneto's goons.  Doesn't really matter what I think beyond that."  Xavier sighed.

            "True, but they do seem to be forming bonds with some of our students."

            "And you're not sure if you should put a stop to it or not?"  The Professor nodded.

            "Precisely, Logan," His hands clasped together under his chin as he looked at his long time friend. " I know where both Kitty's and Rogue's allegiances lie, that is not my concern. Kitty is young and already facing more strife her life than any non-mutant her age.  While Pyro would not harm her, I do not think he is the most stable of individuals either.  And Rogue," The Professor sighed. "Rogue has closed herself off from nearly everyone since her mutation awoke three years ago.  Since then she has built a small but stable network of friends and has thus far refused to let anyone else in…"

            "Except Gambit," Logan finished for him.

            "Yes… I saw into the boy's mind, though I did not get very far.  His mind is complex, a maze really likely for the purpose of keeping telepaths from finding anything. I sensed though that he did care about Rogue, but…" Charles sighed. "I do not foresee he or Pyro leaving Magneto."  Logan frowned as he crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against Charles' desk.

            "There's somethin' yer not tellin' me, Chuck."

            "No, not really. I sensed something else as well, my friend, but I am… unsure as to what it was.  I cannot even begin to guess at it in fact.  But I felt something else in Gambit's mind, something that I feel will become quite crucial to all of this." Logan arched a brow, but it was obvious that Xavier had told him all that he knew.

            "So do we tell 'em to stop?"

            "Could we?" Charles issued a wry grin, "Though far more grown up than normal teenagers, we are still talking about teenagers here."  He paused those ageless eyes looked out the window once more.  "And part of me does not want to stop it." Logan grunted.  "In all of this, the rivalry between the two groups and the hard feelings, they've made a connection.  Isn't that what we are trying for here?"

            "Look, Chuck.  I know what yer sayin' but those boys.  Hell let's be honest, they ain't boys no matter what their age is.  Anyway, those guys know what they're doin' n' if push came to shove you think they'd spare Kitty and Rogue?"  Oddly enough the question was not rhetorical.  Xavier closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought.

            "Yes, Logan, I think they would."

            "All right, then we start there.  I mean from the looks of things tonight we got bigger problems anyway."

            "Yes, whether or not we leave our kids in the public school system.  Another issue that I am… quite torn on.  While we have enough teachers with enough expertise here at the Institute to provide an adequate education, should we sequester them off from the rest of the world?"

            "Fair or not, they're in danger, n' we can't protect 'em if they ain't here." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AngieX** – Well you see I got to the she's not breathing part n' quit writin'.  Heh… just kiddin'. Here is your update!

**Just Call Me Angels** – X-Evo is a great piece of animation. I really hope they continue it. Scott and Jean are okay, but I've never thought their relationship had a whole lot of dynamic except where Logan was concerned.  But Remy and Rogue, never ending sage there be it the cartoons, movies, or the good ole comic books!  I've always wondered how you would *train* a power like Rogue's.  So I'm kinda trying to create my own explanation here part of curiosity and part because it's going to be fairly central to the story.  Anyway… glad you are liking the story so far!

**Wolfgirl12** – Ya know I'm gettin' that evil thing a lot from this chapter. LOL

**Yumiko** – Ya checked out "Thief of Spirits" yet?

**Blink182dbzluver** – yes… my first ever cliffhanger, at least on this site!  I think I may have gone overboard.

**Jukebox **– Huh another vote for me being evil.  Ya'll tryin' to tell me something here?

**Ice Queen** – One vote for cruel.  I think I like evil better.. Heh… here is your update!

**Flame31** – Already done it!

**Gothic Cajun** – Hehe… thanks for the votes of confidence! And yes I am well aware of my evilness now… LOL HAH! My two cats will protect me!

**Khay** – Hey we all flub up a name every now and then.  No worries.  Glad you like it and here you go!

**Kitrazzle**** Fayn - ~tosses ya a brown paper bag~ Easy there gal!**

**Aro** – Okay where's my cookie!?

**Roguie**** – 89 – Here you go!**

**Katrina5** – One step at a time for them… hehe!  Yeah, I don't know if the relationship will actually work with Pyro and Kitty, but it will be an interesting experiment!

**Ishandahalf** – Give him time ~grin~ there will be more Remy development later on n' how he views the world.  And CBS is in full swing, hopefully more very very soon if my typin' fingers can keep up with the ole noggin.

**Original I1** – Here ya go!


	14. Aftermath

Ch. 14 Aftermath

            John was not surprised that Remy did not want to go back to the base that night, nor was there any need for them there anyway.  He pulled the black vehicle into the parking garage.  This was what John called Remy's "Bayville Pad".  He knew that Gambit also had a place New York, even though he'd never been there, and probably a few more scattered about the area.  It was just the way his friend was part thief, part wanderer.  Pyro often wondered if Magneto realized the last part.

            Neither spoke until Remy opened the stately oak doors and clicked on the foyer light. 

            "Ya alroight, mate?" Gambit nodded as he tossed the trench over the back of a chair and headed into the kitchen.  The soft click of another light switch and the gleam of brushed steel and black over every surface in the kitchen but the floor preceded a question. 

            "Beer?" 

            "Afta' t'noight?" John snorted and flopped on the couch.  The thump of his boots on the antique table finally brought Remy out of his black mood enough to wince. 'Spen' weeks workin' on 'im n' dat homme still t'aint learne' no mannahs.' " Ye da'n roight!"

            "John," Remy asked in the voice one might speak to a two year old as he walked back in the living room.  Already Allerdyce flipped through the channels with a look of annoyance before he gave Remy his attention.

            "Ya, mate?" 

            "Wha' did Remy tell y' 'bout shoes on dis table?" John brightened a tad.  He remembered this rule.

            "Don't put 'em on tha table." He said with confidence.

            "Mhmm, good. "  A second or two passed with the two men looking at each other in silence before Remy cleared his throat.  One finger pointed at the table.  

            "Whoops, sorry, mate," In a flash Allerdyce pulled his boots off the table.  Remy winced when he saw the small scar left in the wood. "S'mtahmes Ah jus' don' know 'bout dat one.'  He handed the cold bottle to John and promptly sunk into his favorite leather chair with a long sigh.  

            With all of John's attention consumed in finding something to watch, Remy sunk back into his own thoughts that were conflicting to say the least.  Not that he was conflicted about saving Rogue.  No, that was the one clear thing about this night.  It would not have mattered if it were another girl; Remy still would have helped her.  His family had not just instilled Southern Charm in him, but Southern Chivalry as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Filles, now de be wild 'uns.  N' ohhh do dey got a tempah.  But remembah dat mos' o' 'em be smallah n' weakah den y'. 'Less she tryin' t' fight y' lahke a homme, y' treat 'er lahke a fille.  Don' let 'em run ore' y', but don take y' anga ou' on dem ei'd'a.  Y' see a fille in trouble wit' some bad hommes y' help 'er.  Hommes dat go afta a fille be nut'in bettah de laches. Comprenez?" Jean-Luc looked at his adopted son and showed no fear of that devilish gaze.  

            "Oui, Papa.  Remy comprend," The boy, no more than ten, nodded solemnly as he looked up at his Father.  Even in his youth Remy had a smooth voice ripe with accent of the Cajuns. His hair unruly, as it would be for the rest of his life, shifted in and out of his vision as he nodded.  His Father's words imprinted themselves in Remy's mind, more sure and permanent then if they had been etched in stone.  "But wha' d' y' do if a fille git mad at y' fo' no reason?"

            "Lahke, Ah said, y' walk away.  Don' let 'er beat y' son, but don' hurt 'er.  A'side it jus be bes' t' stay away from dem filles anyway.  De un's dat get mad fo' no reason be crazy."  Jean-Luc grinned at his own memories.  Some that he would come to share with the child in front him, some he would not.  "But 'lo, y' make a fille mad n' she g't good reason ta be mad at y', take it lahke a homme shoul'. " Again the youth nodded in complete seriousness.  

            "So de bes' t'ing 'is no' make 'er mad?" His Father laughed and nodded.

            "Oui, dat be de bes' t'ing.  But," The older man shrugged.  "S'metahmes t'ings jus' don' work out lahke dat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Remy smiled at the memory.  Without thinking he had pulled a card from one of his pants pocket and now it worked through his fingers.  John did not notice this time as the _Baywatch marathon kicked into full swing.  A smirk lined Remy's lips as he noticed.  ' Non, dat 'un t'aint got no style.'  He leaned his head back.  The dark leather molded to his skull and it helped relieve the physical tension in his mind. _

            But it did nothing for the rest.  No, helping Rogue was not the confusing part.  The rage was only mildly confusing.  He was not surprised that he felt angry over the incident, just at how angry he had gotten.  He rubbed his closed eyes with one hand, and then replaced it with the bottom of the bottle.  The cool sweat drizzled into his eyes; the cold seeped into his eyelids.  His thoughts drifted back to those moments when he and John had jumped out of the Hum-V.  

            "Rem," John's voice broke his silent contemplation.

            "C'n it wait, ami?" 

            "Well it could if ya been meanin' ta clean ya ca'pet with tha foamy brew, mate," Remy opened his eyes to see the faint pinkish red outline on the bottle he held against the arm of the chair.

            "Merde," A frown formed as he pulled the charge back into himself.  All the moisture was gone from the side of the bottle due to the heat of the charge.

            "Allroight, mate.  'Nough 'a this," John clicked off the TV.  "What's goin' through ya head?"  

            "Wish Remy knew," That took John aback.  Truth be told he had expected the usual brush off and a sly grin that marked Remy all the time. 

            "Well cahn ya 'least tell me whot in the 'ell happened in the car on the way there?"

            "Just knew dat she be needin' 'elp," Both John's brows shot up.

            "Uhhhhh, yeah… 'xactly how did ya know that, mate?"

            "Be a lot o' t'ings.  Mos'ly lunch.  Knew whoeva be watchin' 'd be waitin'.  Figured de game be de best place t' strike fo' 'em." 

            "Roight… ahhh, this is that thief thing 'gain, huh?"  Remy chuckled and took a drink only to frown. Not only had the heat from the charge dissipated the sweat on the side, but it had also raised the temperature of the brew above room level.

            "S'mt'in' lahke dat," He chuckled as he rose and walked to the kitchen for another cold run.  'Doh at dis rate remy gonna run ou' b'fore he even git t' drink one.'

            "Rem," John started again, "Ya ain't acting like yaself, mate." 

            "Jus' angry, John." He paused, "Y' know dat Remy only wit' Mags 'cause o' a contract."

            "N' afta tanoight yar thinkin' a stickin' around when it's done," Remy's jaw tightened as he nodded to his teammate.

            "Wonderin' if maybe de man t'aint raght afta' all." 

            John fell silent as he watched his friend walk down the road that he already had.  Part of him had always envied Remy's distance from the Acolytes.  Sure he always did his job and did it well, but that was all it ever was to Remy: a job.  But tonight it had become personal.  He knew how weighty that decision was for him, and he had even regretted it a few times. 

            LeBeau leaned against the tall window frame that stretched floor to ceiling and overlooked the sleeping town of Bayville.  He wondered in this small town how many people hated him for what he was.  He wondered how many did not.  Then he wondered if it would even matter in the end.  He raked a hand through his hair, tousling the already messy auburn strands further.  The quiet night offered no answers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Rogue awoke the next day tucked into one of the med lab beds with a heart monitor attached to her finger. She looked down with a yawn and a half grumble.  'Least they didn' put meh in one a them ugly gowns this tahme.'  Her head hurt, and she knew there were several bruises on her back and legs, but none of it hurt nearly as bad as the Sentinel episode.  'But how?' She wondered with a frown and tried to jog her memory.

            She had felt Vans spring up behind her, but there was not enough time to turn around before she had felt the board hit her head.  The world had twisted and spun around at multiple angles in multiple directions just before darkness had rushed up to claim her.  Then nothing of substance filtered upward.  Just a barrage of strange images and emotions so mixed up that she could not tell which belonged where.  Even attempting to figure it out made her dizzy.

            It took three tries to sit up, and even then she had to brace herself with both arms as the white sterile room swam in her field of view.   The bed sheets coiled in between her gloved fingers as she fought off the waves of distortion.  Each time her head pulsed another scene from the fight replayed itself.  The whole thing felt similar to when she absorbed too much of someone.  So much that their thoughts and feelings got mixed up with hers for far longer then they should.  Had she?  

            Rogue felt herself pale.  Had she absorbed them?  A soft groan left her lips as her hands shook in their grip upon the sheets.  More people stuck in her head did not appeal to Rogue, especially ones that she did not like in the first place.  Nor was she thrilled about letting the Professor down.  

            "Ah, I see you are up and around, my young charge," It never ceased to amaze Rogue that Hank McCoy had such a gentle voice.  The blue, furry, fanged man who had been mistaken for Bigfoot sounded like a scholar.  But then again he was.  A former science teacher at Bayville with a love of Shakespeare, he had tried to suppress his mutation until he developed a tolerance to the treatment he had created.  Since then he had been at the Institute, teaching, researching, and remaining hidden from a world he thought would better off without the rageful beast he felt he had become. 

            "Hank?" The single syllable intoned so many different questions that Hank was not sure where to begin.  With a gentleness that belied his large hands, Hank took both of Rogue's much smaller ones in his.

            "Rogue, my dear, you will be fine.  You suffered minor trauma overall and you will heal just fine."  She did not see the haunted look on Beast's face with her hair covering her still sensitive eyes. They had almost lost her.  Only Logan, Charles, and he knew that, but it was enough.

            "No, mah head…. Thirsty…" Light dawned in Beast's eyes on both counts.  His thoughts sent a call to Charles as he got her a glass of water.  

            "The water is easily remedied.  As for your cranium, I assure you, once the bump goes down a bit, so will the pain leave."  A puzzled look crossed him when she shook her slowly, but not before taking a drink.

            "Memories," She said, her voice finally gaining some strength just as Charles and a glowering Logan entered.  Beast looked to Charles though he had no problem telling Rogue that she had absorbed Gambit, what he did not want to tell her is why it happened.  It was selfish in a way.  Just thinking about it made Beast angry, and his rage was something he wanted to forget.  Charles gave him a brief smile.

            "Rogue," The Professor began in that calm voice that would ease even the most hysterical person. 'Great, Ah musta done something really bad if 'es usin' that tone.'  Rogue took another long drink.  The cool water helped not only to easy the ache in her throat, but to clear her head as well. "Let's start with what you remember."

            "Ah went t' go git mah wallet outta tha Jeep," An involuntary shiver wracked her only to abate with a strong grip on her shoulder.  Logan watched as her gaze turned to her hands, his remained on her shoulder.  "They came outta nowheah.  Seven of 'em. Ah knew their names but Vans was tha onlah one tha' Ah eva spoke t' befo'."  She frowned, her fingers threaded into each other.  " 'E wan'ed meh ta go ta the school dance with 'im.  When Ah said no 'e threatene' ta go afta, Kitty.  That's when tha faght stahted.  One of 'em caught meh from behahnd.  Tha's all Ah rememba' clearly."

            "Rogue, Gambit and Pyro arrived right after you were hit.  They scared off your attackers and brought you back here," Even though the Professor's voice was calm, Rogue knew something was wrong when Logan's hand tightened on her shoulder.

            "But Ah feel lahke Ah absorbed someone.  Ah remeba things but Ah know it's not meh seein' it."

            "You absorbed Gambit, Rogue.  Don't worry, he is fine."  Now even Charles hesitated.

            "How?" A long pause followed her question.

            "He and Pyro had to give you CPR," It took a moment for the implications to sink in to Rogue.  When it did, Logan saw the blood drain from her face. 

            "How did Ah git home?"

            "Gambit brought you here.  Since you had absorbed his powers, he had to remain until they faded." She laughed at that, but the sound was nervous, strained.

            "So Ah died, huh?" They all flinched with her words, and none of them knew what to say. "What tahme is it?"  She said when the silence became too much.

            "'Round ten in the morning," Logan answered in a subdued voice. 

            "Ah," She began and chose each word with care, "Ah think Ah'd lahke ta' git a showah n' maybe somethin' ta eat."

            Logan looked to Charles.  The Professor nodded.  He knew Rogue was not ready to talk about what she had just learned and he had not expected her to be. 'It may take some time for it become real to her, Logan.  Her mind is still confused from absorbing Gambit.'  Logan arched a brow at his friend.  The contact had not been that long. 'I think it has something to do with a possible second mutation of his.  Though I cannot be sure.'  A grunt was Wolverine's only reply as he helped Rogue to her feet.  It took a lot of will power to keep his anger in check, but he had to… for now. 

            By the time they reached her room, Rogue no longer shook with each step.  But she had not spoken a single word either.

            "Just come down when yer ready," He stopped and waited to see if she needed anything.

            "Thahnks, Logan," She smiled, a faint weak expression before she closed her bedroom door. 

            Rogue went about undressing much the way a sleepwalker might perform the same task.  With the warm terry cloth robe around her, she headed down to the bathroom through a suspiciously empty hallway.  Her soft steps echoed through the high ceiling and she wrapped her arms tight about her as she watched the shadows carefully.  Her mind refused to hold onto a single thought for long. 'Must be shock.' She thought with that part of her still capable of rationality. 

            The steam rose fast and once the water approached unbearably hot, Rogue stepped into the shower.  Each drop that hit the bruises stung like small needles, but Rogue welcomed the sensation.  It reminded her that she was alive after finding out that she had died, even if only for a minute or two.  The shock of it hitting her face caused her to suck in a deep breathe.  Her mind drifted under the relaxing heat to not so relaxing memories.  At first Rogue thought the rage she remembered was not her own.  But as the water washed away the fog in her mind she knew that a good portion of it at least was in fact hers.  

            Rogue shied away from the uncomfortable implications and forced it all to the back of her mind.  Methodically, mechanically she washed her hair and her body, not even wincing when she lifted her sore shoulder to rinse out her hair.  Numb, that is what she felt, completely numb.  'Yeah, Ah'm in shock.' Water gurgled down the drain and shower hushed just before she emerged.  The soft towels treated her tender flesh with gentle strokes, and the robe, now warmed from being in the steamy bathroom further soothed her muscles.  

            She watched the pale flesh of her hand with studious care as she wiped a section of the mirror.  Her eyes peered back at her, wide but blank.  Slender fingers traced the outline of her eyes.  A touch that felt real even if she did not believe it was her looking back from the water smudged surface.  The same fingers touched the glass in the exact place her eyes were reflected.  In a strange, disjointed moment, it felt more real to touch the glass than it did to touch her skin. 

            Her eyes squeezed shut to blot out her reflection. 'Get it tagethah gal.' She told herself time and again.  Ritual is what saved her in the end.  The order in which a person brushes his or her teeth or hair, applies lotion and deodorant can get someone moving when conscious thought and control fail.  So it was for Rogue, though each time she looked towards the mirror, she refused to look in it.

            She drifted back to her room, where she curled up on the soft comforter.  She felt the tears rise.  'No, not yet.' She thought.  One hand reached out on what seemed its own accord and turned on the small water globe.  A small sigh issued as her walls came alive with the soft patterns.  With the black curtains closed over the balcony doors, Rogue could almost pretend she lay on the riverside on a quiet evening.  A place she loved a place other than Bayville where things happened she refused to think about right now.    

            Within moments, Rogue fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            An hour or two later, Kitty crept in.  Her eyes still red and bloodshot from crying on Kurt's shoulder since they had overhead the conversation in the med lab with Rogue.  Suddenly, the danger had become all too real to both her and Kurt. They had not said a word to anyone else, not even to Mr. Logan that they had overheard.  The wood floor creaked softly as she crossed over to the bed, though she was very carefully to stay silent as she slid a chair over to the edge.

            Kitty Pryde, sixteen years old, full of sunshine and gentle grace felt the import of her special gift for the first time.  Sure it had been a shock when her mutation awakened.  Nor had her parents been thrilled over sending their little girl off to a school with other kids like her.  No, they had not been accepting at first, but the promises of Xavier and the shining example of Jean Grey had shown them what needed to happen.  

            In time they had accepted that Kitty was different.  Neither good nor bad, but just different though in a way they would never fully comprehend. What would they think now?  She knew that they worried about her since the destruction of the school and the rise in anti-mutant sentiment. But much to her surprise, they did not pull her out of the Xavier Institute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Angel, I won't lie," Her Father said as he sat on the couch across from her, holding her Mother's trembling hand.  They flew in the day the school was destroyed and had remained in Bayville the whole time, hoping to find their daughter.  Now that they had and reconstruction of the school under, they started the talk Kitty feared. "There are times that I wish you were not a mutant.  At first, I just did not understand.  Later because of fear that you might be hurt."

            He paused then to whisper words of assurance to her Mother.  Kitty sat with her hands balled in her lap and waited for the removal order she thought would surely come.

            "But," He sighed, "With everything that is going on in the world.  I know you would not be safe with us.  You… you need to be here angel, not just for your protection, but because it's important." Kitty looked up in shock.  Her Father struggled to find the right words.  "I want to take you home, but we can't.  We know that our little girl will have to help fight, for a better world, where she won't have to hide what she is, or feel ashamed for being different."

            Mr. Pryde stopped there when tears choked his throat.  He wanted to take his daughter home as any Father watching his daughter face these times would.  But he had watched, if only through her letters, Kitty grow here and start to become the woman she could be, the woman she would need to be.  She was safer here than at home, though that seemed a cold solace in light of the world climate.   Kitty threw herself into her parents' arms and felt an old raw wound of insecurity finally close since her mutation had made itself known.

            "I love you guys," She choked out around sad but happy sobs.

            "And we love you, angel," Her Father said.

            "Always," Her Mother smiled even through the tears that streamed down her cheeks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kitty Pryde, mutant, a.k.a. Shadowcat watched her friend sleep a moment or two longer.  'None of us were ready for this.'  Even though her voice never left it her head, it was quiet, subdued. 'But now we have to be.'  The weight settled over her, but her shoulders squared as she accepted and reached out.  Her hand shook Rogue's shoulder, still covered by the robe.  Dr. McCoy was right, Rogue's body was still recovering and she needed to eat. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Logan found Kurt on the roof at the same time Kitty entered Rogue's room.  The elf had a love of heights, and when he had not come to lunch, Logan had gone to find him.  Hunched over near the edge, Nightcrawler watched the new recruits in a game of mutant ball on the front lawn.  The attack on Rogue had not phased them, not that they did not care, but attacks were becoming the norm around here.  Then again, they did not know what he knew.

            "Elf?"  The gruffness never left Logan's voice even when he was being gentle, or at least as gentle as Wolverine ever came to it.

            "Ve heard.  Kitty and me, I mean.  In ze med lab," Logan frowned.  That was not something Chuck had wanted the students to know, and Logan, Beast, and Storm had agreed with him.   Logan came to stand next to Kurt.  The laughter below drew his attention. 

            "And now yer startin' to wonder."

            "No, Zis," A three fingered, furry hand swept out in front of him, "Zis is important.  I know zat.  I know vat it is like to be ridiculed for being different." Like Beast, Kurt was covered head to toe in blue fur, though unlike Beast Kurt was slimmer and sported both the tail and yellow eyes. When he had arrived at the Institute he had been covered head to toe.  Only the image inducer given to him by the Professor had allowed Kurt to take the guise of a 'normal' human.  "But, it is still scary.  I vish zer was a way so zat no one got hurt."

            Logan sat next to him and watched the kids below who were still oblivious to their presence.  

            "So do I, elf, so do I."  They sat for a long time in silence.  

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phew, all right, so this was a very heavy chapter, and hard to write at that.

**Blink182dbzluver** – Here ya go!

**Aro** – I just hope I don't have to give back the golden cookies after this chapter. Lol

**Just Call Me Angels** – Well I've heard the fifth season is still up in the air, but at this point I'm not holding my breathe :(.   I liked Jean/Logan just because Logan is one of my favorites and deserves some happiness I think.  But with the age difference in Evo it'd just be a little weird.  Scott did get un-chumped in Evo, but I think they kept him and Jean pretty straight laced for balance.  Need a little stable in the insanity!  Mmmm I don't think it'll go the Romeo and Juliet line, but to be honest I have no idea yet!  This chapter took some very different turns then what I had originally planned for it, and I have feeling this will steer the story in ways that I didn't anticipate.

**Katrina5** – Glad you liked it.  I think it is one of the more endearing chapters so far and if nothing else helps to solidify Remy's ties to Rogue.  

**Jukebox** – I don't know if this one is any less evil though. Lol

**Ishandahalf** – As I said to Kat, this is one of my more favorite chapters.  I dunno why, just is.  Though I'll admit chapter 14 makes me a little nervous more so because I have no idea right now what effect this is going to have on Remy and Rogue, especially with the direction that Remy's mind is taking.   I think I had Logan a little too mellow in 13, but I admit that I was concentrating more on Remy's reactions and such in that one.  As for what the Professor senses… well I ain't telling! Not yet anyway.   Hope you enjoyed the movie. 

**Krys**** Xanthina – As long as that's a good wow ;)!**

**Yumiko** – Cool, cool.  I'm interested to see how that fic turns out. 


	15. The Tale of Rogue

Ch.15 The Tales of Rogue

            Rogue spent the next few hours with Kitty.  The alternating mothering and scolding struck her as both irritating and amusing.  When Kurt joined in to help Kitty pile even more plates of food in front of Rogue, she considered knocking them both out, but the faint traces of worry in both their eyes stayed her fists and the lash of her tongue.  They were her friends and caring for her helped them, and a tiny part of her admitted it was nice to be pampered.

            Later they sat in the rec room.  All three of them piled onto the large sofa with a large blanket tucked around them until they resembled a trio of enchiladas.  Other kids trickled in off and on, all of them glad that Rogue was fine.  By the end of the third movie Rogue yawned again.  This time she just felt tired, not drained.  With a hug for both Kitty and Kurt, she wandered off to bed. 

            Around midnight Rogue awoke again.  Her eyelids lifted in that strange alertness one gets when the transition period from asleep to awake is bypassed altogether.   As always her balcony doors were open to allow the night's wind into the room.    It played with her hair and smoothed the light blanket over her in a light touch. Until the breeze strengthened, and the sudden shift in force lifted the bedclothes up in a half balloon before throwing them off of her in a sudden whip and snap of linen.  

            "Well, Ah suppose Ah'm getting up then," Her amused words echoed off the wooden walls standing tall and dark around her.  Rogue stepped out onto the balcony, and the wind calmed once more into a gentle movement of air, apparently pleased that she was up and about.  Pale hands rested upon the cold stone railing.  It's faint chill traveled up her fingers to sweep away the remaining traces of sleep in her mind.  'Now what?'  She wondered.

            Everyone else slept, tucked in comfortable beds, and Rogue had never really liked being the only one awake in the mansion.  Sure it was an architectural marvel with vaulted ceilings, beautifully crafted stone and wood on near every surface, a wonder of modern invention mixed with the stately nature and carriage of the past.  Each room boasted those elements though some were austere and others grand in design.   Rogue loved the feel of mansion, even though very few southern touches broke the space.  

But when all fell quiet and dark it seemed a cavernous space devoid of life.  That bothered the Southern raised gal who was used to the opposite: too many people always cramped into too small a space.  'Ah gotta get outta heah.'  She went back inside and changed quickly.  Out of the students, only Rogue, Scott, and Jean had the majority of the security codes.  It allowed her to get out of the mansion and past ground security without a problem. 

            'Ah guess this cahn't really be considered breakin' tha curfew since Ah ain't leavin' the propertah.'  Xavier did not just own the school and a bit of the surrounding property.  He had purchased several acres around the area as well.  Along the perimeter ran a high wall embedded with both hidden cameras and sensors.  The Professor wished for peace between humans and mutants, and he worked tirelessly for that dream, but he did not ignore reality either. 

            Rogue trod along the well-sculpted grounds with their adorning shrubs, trimmed bushes, and lovely flower gardens.  One had to admire the work of Ororo Munroe.  Every piece of landscaping was crafted with her hands.  Even though most of the work to tending the mansion's grounds fell upon the students now, Ororo handled all major changes herself.  With both her patience and careful knowledge of flowers the weather goddess had created a masterwork indeed.  In every season green showed, even in the cold of winter a few types of shrub and pine trees broke up the wintery landscape.  Spring though was the best.

            Unbeknownst to many, Rogue and Kitty snuck coffee upstairs to Rogue's room for the first two weeks of Spring.  Just before dawn the girls huddled beneath blankets on Rogue's favorite chairs and watched the symphony of colors unfold.  The tender blooms of the night blooming flowers would begin to fold inward with the first sign of watery red upon the dark, star-studded blanket overhead.  As the pale moon flowers that twined along side and even upon Rogue's balcony turned inward one could look down upon the numerous flowerbeds and watch other small, tender blossoms lift their face towards the brightening sky.

            Every day for those first couple of weeks, Ororo's masterpiece played out in the quiet mornings with the addition of new colors and hues and shades.  It amazed both Kitty and Rogue every morning.  Though what shocked the girls more was the morning they noticed Logan sitting on the patio with a cup of coffee.  His view trained out over the grounds and both girls swore they saw an almost pleasant expression on his face.  But even as Rogue smiled with the memories, Ororo's gardens were not her destination.

            She ventured further out where the well-manicured lawns gave way to more and more trees with longer tuffs of grass and weeds underfoot.   The open space left and towering pines took over until only flecks of the sky penetrated the canopy.   Here crickets chirped and owls called out to one another amid the wind's undercurrent.  Nothing else stirred save for one girl that followed the beaten path.  

            Just as suddenly as the trees had closed the world in, the world broke free again.  The rows of towering pines met their end in a rough semi circle where low grass raced to the edge of a cliff.  The sky trickled on in endless waves above her and from her perspective the cliff did mark the edge of the world.  But as she walked closer to the cliff's edge, the embankment, fifty or so yards away, came into sight.   Seated on the edge and hemmed by small dashes of wildflowers sat a gazebo. 

            The small, dome shaped structured sat on the edge of her world, the X-men's world, Xavier's world much like a lighthouse positioned on a sea cliff.  Her bare hand touched the wood, a bit rough with age, but lovingly repainted every year to retain its glory.  Rogue often pretended this was her place.  A small space in the world of the X-men that no one but her had found.  It might as well be true, only she and Kurt ever felt the need to venture out this far.  'Her' seat was on the far side where if she tilted her head at just the right angle nothing entered her field of view but the stars.  With a small sigh she settled in and her mind drifted to nothing in particular. 

            Long moments passed and when strong arms enveloped her, Rogue did not flinch.  The faint scent of soap, cigarettes and something that could only be called 'Remy' confirmed what she already knew.  A long shudder ran through her within the comforting embrace.  Though he did not hold on to her tightly, unsure of how she would react.   

            "Ah was wonderin' if ya'd show up," She broke the silence after several minutes.  With her back to him, and her hair framing her face, Remy could not see her expression.  It calmed him that her voice did not waver as she spoke, though it was still rough with sleep.

            "Now de trut' come out, Cher, Remy really be de man o' yorn dreams," He teased in a gentle tone.  Something was off with her.  He felt it through his empathy, even though he could not tell exactly what it was.  She laughed and the sound lightened his mood as well.

            "Naw, ya'r jus' mah bad penny, Cajun."

            "Dat not be vera nahce, Cher," She heard the pout in his tone.  "Remy be wort' a lot more den a penny."

            "Then ya'r mah bad nickel," A soft poke in the side was her reward for her sass.

            Silence fell over them and she scooted down the bench to where only his gloved fingers rested on her shoulder.  It did not surprise him.  Her withdrawals had stopped surprising him a while ago.   He watched as she settled her chin on her knees.  Those jade eyes looking out into the tree line, searching for something unidentifiable.

            "Y' okay, Cher?"  Of course she was not okay, and he knew it, but it at least broached the subject both that both of them seemed leery to touch.

            "No," She admitted, "Ah don't know wha' ta think. Naw… s'like Ah can't think at all."

            "Shock," He echoed her earlier diagnosis. Wood creaked as Rogue shifted around to face him, still at an arms length from him.

            "Thank ya, Remy," He shook his head.

            "Y' t'aint gotta t'ank Remy.  Jus' doin' what needed doin'."

            "Thank ya though," He nodded and watched as even in her coat she shivered.

            "Rogue?"

            "Ah guess it's starin' ta hit meh now," He reached over and took one of her loose hands in his.  She flinched as she was not wearing gloves and he only tightened his grip.  Rogue calmed when the feel of leather against her skin registered.  Remy anchored her with that simple touch as the memories of what happened and the words of the Professor threatened to overtake her.

            Only the wind and the occasional cricket song echoed in the still night for near an hour.  Remy felt as much as watched the play of emotions through her: fear, anger, sadness, and of all things, guilt.  He waited to let her speak both for her, and because he did not trust his own anger.  

            "Ah coulda ended it," She began and now her tone became soft and trembled a bit. "Ah coulda knocked 'em out n' gotten away, but I didn' want ta," She stopped a moment and closed her eyes.  "I want'ed ta make 'em hurt.  Ah blamed 'em fo' everathin'."

            Even though her words were confused, Remy understood what she meant by them.

            "Cher, y' don' know dat.  Der were seven o' dem n' one o' y'."  

            "No, Ah was bettah than 'em.  'Lot bettah.  Ah know I coulda."

            "Even if dats true, Rogue dey deserved it," His tone scared her a little.

            "No, Remy, that's not wha' Ah've been taught.  It's not wha' Ah believe in," Remy tried to hide his own confusion. "Ah shouldn't do things lahke that.  Ah'm suppose' ta try n' help, not be a shinin' example a' why they should be afraid a' us." Remy felt her sincerity.  She truly believed that with enough time and effort, humans would no longer fear mutants.  

            It brought back his own confusing thoughts from his conversation with John.  Should he commit himself to Magneto's cause?  His anger said 'yes'.  But part of him wanted to believe what she did, that there was another way.  Remy stifled an internal sigh. 

            "Rogue, don' expect y'self t' be a saint," He shook his head more to clear out his own confusion. "Dem boys cornered y' t'ought dey could make y' do wha' dey wan'ed.  Y' showed 'em different."

            "Yeah," A wry grin,  "Raght up until Ah got smashed in tha head." His hand tightened over hers and those devil eyes flashed bright.

            "Anoder reason not t' feel guilty."

            "Had Ah taken 'em when Ah coulda', Ah wouldn' a' gotten hit."  She reasoned.  

            "Don' mattah, a homme should neva do dat t' a fille.  If he do, den he deserve whateva 'e get."  His eyes darkened.

            "Remy, promise meh somethin'."

            "Anyt'in' f' y', Cher," Came his usual reply to that question.

            "Don' go afta 'em, ya' or John," He scowled.  Kitty had told Rogue of John's anger that she had caught in brief glances on their way to the Institute that night.

            "Non, dat Remy can' promise." 

            "Remy, please, fo' meh."

            "Non, Remy's Papa'd skin 'im alive fo' lettin' dis go."  He frowned. 

            "But Ah'm askin' ya ta," When those jade eyes fell upon him, wide and pleading Remy growled.

            "Dat t'aint fair."

            "Remy…."

            "Alright, fahne, Remy promise 'e won' go after de lache fo' dis, but he eva lay a hand on y' again, any o' dem…." The warning in his voice did not escape Rogue.  There was no way she could have missed it.  'Dangerous.'  She thought, as she looked him and those fiery eyes that seemed wicked to her for the first time. 

            "Thanks," Her forehead fell to her knees and her hair blocked his view.  He felt her turmoil and without thinking, he scooted over and draped a single arm over her shoulders.  The floodgates opened and all of it came rushing forward.  Rogue leaned her head against his arm long enough to shed a few brief tears.  It helped.  Part of her apprehension, misgivings, and uncertainty drained away much as it had with him before.

            "No need, Cher," He said while resting his chin on the top of her head.  He should be feeling some sort of victory in this moment.  A hunch told him that she had not let herself cry over this with anyone else.  But thoughts of conquest were the furthest thing from his mind.  A strange peace settled over him and he projected it to her, furthering soothing her troubled thoughts.  'Wha is it y' doin' t' me, girl?'  

            "Ah…we… we all gotta be bettah than 'em," She started again with some inner need for him to understand prodding her along. "Can' fall inta tha same hatred, fo' the world n' fo' ourselves." 

            "Der a difference 'tween hatred n' justice, Cher."  'But i' be a fahne line.' Came the after thought.

            "Tha's jus' it though.  Ah was tryin' ta make 'em pay fo' it all.  Tha protests, tha Sentinels, evrathin' n' tha' ain't raght."  Remy just made a noncommittal noise.  He did not think she was all that right in this case.  Still he understood, at least in a broader sense if not this particular situation of discussion.  Rogue watched him as that red gaze turned inward.  She knew that the thoughts weighed heavy upon him, both angry and sad, even though his expression was unreadable.

            With a small sigh, her head dipped again until her ear was close enough to make out the steady rhythm of his heart.  Part of her screamed to back away 'TOO CLOSE!' It warned in a shrill tone, but for the first time in a long time, Rogue ignored it. 'Even if it's jus this one tahme.'  His hand rubbed back and she allowed herself to relax under the gentle insistence.  

            Right then, she felt none of the usual confusing and conflicting emotions that usually arrived with Remy's presence.  'Ah could drift off ta sleep again, Ah think.'  She grinned.  'But afta twice he'd prob'ly think Ah think he's borin' o' somethin'.'  Boring did not even come close.  Like Kurt, Kitty, and Logan, Remy made her feel a part of things.  No longer trapped in an invisible box doomed to watch life go by.  

            "Ah gotta question fo' ya," Rogue gathered her courage as she lifted her head to meet his eyes.  His response was an arched brow. "Would ya lahke ta go out with meh sometahme?  Maybe catch a movie?" Surprise followed by delight.

            "Y' askin' Remy out Cher?" He asked with a faint grin.

            "Ah… umm… well… yeah," She stammered in this new territory she dared to tread. 

            "Ah'd luv t', but can Remy ask wha' brough' dis on?"  

            "Well, Ah'd lahke ta say it was somethin' profound, lahke mah lahfe flashed b'for' mah eyes n' Ah saw what Ah missin' out on an' all that.  Ah guess it did sorta, but Ah jus' wanna, Ah mean. Well, Ah've been thinkin' 'bout it.  N' it wouldn' be lahke a real date or anythin', but… Ah, ahhhhh think it'd be fun," That old frustration welled in him.  'Guess Remy still be 'jus' a friend'.' But she had asked him out, sort of, that was something right?

            "Den it's settled," He grinned and leaned back a bit against the rail. Then asked a moment later.  "So why wouldn' dis be a real date?"

            " Remembah tha day at the park, when ya asked why Ah thought ya head was s'hard, n' Ah said ya'd have ta figuah tha' one out y'self?"  He nodded.

            "Oui."

            "S'got somethin' ta do with that."

            "N' ya still t'aint gonna tell, non?"

            "Nope."

            "Yor a stubborn un', Cher, dats f' certain," He chuckled and lightly tugged her earlobe in reprimand.  'So dat be de puzzle eh? Remy figuah out de answah n' he git a prize?"

            "Yep, Logan's taught meh well."

            "Logan, dat be Wolverine, non?"  She tensed as he asked about the X-men.  Remy felt it and silently kicked himself. 'Jus great.'

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Jus' curious, Cher.  Y' mentioned him a few tahmes.  Seems lahke some'un dat yer attached t'," He sensed it as she relaxed again.  Rogue knew he spoke the truth.  Besides as long as she was not giving out secrets and intel, talking about the X-men was like talking about her family.

            "Well, Ah guess y' could say he's kinda lahke mah Dad.  He n' the Professah both.  Logan gits ta be tha one tha undastands when Ah'm headstrong, but whups mah butt good when Ah do somethin' particularly thick skulled.  N' the Prof is tha patient one tha' always trys ta be understan', but stern."  Amusement and affection laced each word to such a degree that Remy sworn he could feel it, even without his empathy. 

            "How'd y' end up in dat?"  Then he tacked on quickly, "Y' t'aint gotta answer dat."

            "No, S'ok." She shifted around and so did he until he had one boot on the floor and one running along side the backrest of the bench.  His back rested against the support beam in the corner.  Rogue leaned against him though Remy only draped one arm around her.  She seemed far more comfortable with that arrangement.  For a moment she did not continue as she collected her thoughts.  The story of why she had come was something only Logan and Professor knew. Not for any hush hush reason, just because she had never thought to tell anyone.

            "Well, as ya know, Ah'm from Mississippi.  Real small town raght bah tha river," Her eyes drifted half closed and she let the sweep of memories take over to guide her words. "Ah was adopted when Ah was four bah a ladah named Irene."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "And this child?" The gray haired blind woman asked the suited social worker.  Suit woman arched a brow as she looked to the auburn and white haired child who studiously worked on a coloring book.  The tip of the child's tongue was visible and a small furrow lined her brow as she guided the crayon with adept precision. 

            "Ah'm sorrah Miss, but we don' even know 'er name.  She won' even speak ta us."  The woman huffed with crossed arms.  Gray lady turned her head and a shiver ran through suit woman as swore she felt the woman's blind eyes focus upon her.

            "May I try?"  Gray lady did not have a Mississippi accent despite having lived in this town for at least the past five years.  Suit woman just shrugged.  Even though Gray Lady did not see it, the man next to her did and he murmured softly in her ear.  Gray Lady nodded and with the help of the cane alone approached the child.

            The little girl looked up after Gray Lady took about five steps towards her.  The child had always been very aware of her surroundings even though the people at the orphanage never really noticed.  Oh, if they only knew just what she had overheard and seen.  Her eyes sparkled in the clearest jade with a sharp if childish intelligence glinting just beneath the surface.   Within a second she realize the woman was blind and the girl jumped to her feet.  

            She approached Gray Lady and took one of the older woman's hands in hers.  Without a word, she led Gray Lady to the most comfortable chair in what the little called the "Shopping Room" at least in her thoughts.  

Every Saturday and Sunday all the children were brought into the room and set to some task for the visiting adults to look and 'ooo and awww' at.  She hated the feelings it caused, exposure, fear, and uncertainty.  So every Saturday and Sunday she took a seat next to the Comfy Chair with the small table and colored.  She worked hard at each picture even though the rough carpet itched her legs through the uncomfortable tights they put her into to match the white shirt and red corduroy jumper.

"Thank you, child," The young girl decided that she liked the woman's voice.   It wore it's age well and never approached harsh.  Gray Lady settled into the chair with both hands balanced on the top of her cane.   The girl smiled and Gray Lady seemed to know despite being blind.  She returned the smile and patted the small stool next to the chair.  The girl sat with an air of obedience that left Suit Lady fuming.  While never particularly disruptive, when the child did not want to do something, she quite simply refused to do it. 

"Tell me, do you like it here?" The little girl blinked.  None of the adults before had ever asked her that. In fact they rarely spoke to the children at all.  Instead, they talked with the Suit People and discussed things like temperaments and intelligence.  After a moment she shrugged.  

"Ah guess," Her voice surprised the Suit Lady and sent the woman into another tizzy, "Ah don' remembah much b'for though," Gray Lady decided she liked the child's voice, strong even though she spoke in a near whisper.

"I would like to take you home with me.  But only if you would like to come," Again the little girl's shock registered on her face.  'Ah have a choice?'  Her small brow furrowed as the weighed the heavy decision, chewing on her lower lip as she did.

"Yeah," She said after a few minutes, "Ah think Ah'd lahke that."  Gray Lady smiled again and patted the little girl's hand.

"My name is Irene.  What is yours?"  The silence stretched.

"Rogue is tha onlah name Ah got."

"And a fitting name it is, Rogue.  Let's go home."  Rogue took Irene's hand, but she did not wait for the older lady to lead her around like most children would.  She took careful steps as Irene felt her way along with the girl, and when something came into Irene's path that her cane did not find, Rogue moved it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Remy watched the memories play out on her facial expressions as she spoke, and he tucked each word away in his perfect memory.  As she told the story, Rogue relaxed a little more each second, until leaning against him seemed a normal thing. 

            "Ah stayed with Irene, Verne, an' a woman named Raven.  But Raven was gone a lot," He heard the sadness in voice and felt it within her.

            "Y' missed 'er."

            "Yeah, Raven always brought meh things from 'er trip though," Rogue held up one hand to show a small silver band on pinky finger. "She got meh tha' when Ah turned seven.  Though Ah can' weah it as a thumb ring n'more.  Ah dunno, Raven was tha closest thing ta a Momma Ah knew." 

            "Y' miss Irene n' Verne?"  She nodded.

            "Ah nevah lahked tha orphanage much.  The people theah were cold, most a' tha kids had problems n' it was always s'loud.  Irene's house seemed lahke heaven jus' f' the quiet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            No one spoke on the drive back to Irene's house and Rogue was glad.  Her mind spun with the sudden upheaval of her life.  Even at four she understood, at least to a degree, the significance of the event. Out of the small town and into what was really the country.  Trees dominated the landscape in tall majestic waves with scraggly underbrush that attempted to compete for the suns rays.  She tugged at the red jumper as she had second thoughts about the situation.

            The car turned onto a worn dirt road and a few minutes later, stopped.  Her tiny black patent leather shoes crunched on the rocks.  Rogue brushed the white tendrils from her face and her small mouth formed an 'o' when she saw the house.  Two story and white with what she would later know as a colonial period style, it sat like a matron mother amidst the trees and wildflowers.  A ghost of a smile formed when she heard the soft rush of the Mississippi in the background. 'Home', the word flitted through her thoughts. 'Yeah, Ah think Ah could call this home.'  

            Rogue had been at the orphanage for the better part of a year and the time before that remained a fuzzy blur in her mind.  But though she did not have much to compare the house to, it beat the muddy red brick, fake wood paneling, and itchy carpet that she was used to.  Then there was the noise.  Screaming kids at almost every hour of the day and night now replaced by silence and the subtle river song. 

            A woman stepped out of the house.  Her black hair tied back in a loose knot and she wore a dark colored day dress.  She walked straight over to Rogue and knelt down.  One knee touched the dirt.  Rogue looked into the woman's eyes with the directness of the curious child she was.  The girl saw many things in the woman's blue eyes both wonderful and dark, most of which she did not understand and never would.   Neither spoke, but Irene finally broke the silence.

            "Raven, this is Rogue."

            "A fitting name," The woman named Raven echoed Irene's past words,  "Well young Rogue, welcome.  You will be as much my charge as Irene's," The child frowned.

            "Ah don' belong ta anyone," Her small arms crossed in front of her with an air of defiance. 

            "So it would seem," Raven chuckled, "Very well then, we are your caretakers, and someday perhaps we will be your family and you will be our family as well," The response satisfied the young one.  A tentative smile lit her expression.

            "Ah guess Ah could trah that," She nodded and Raven bestowed a smile.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue smiled as she remembered Raven, Irene, and Verne in that first meeting.  A home, a family, the first ones she would remember, but not the last ones that she would have.

            "Y' ever t'ough 'bout goin' t see 'em?"  She missed them.  He did not need his empathy to know that.

            "No, Ah won' 'til Ah can control mah powah," With the finite nature of her words, Remy did not argue, only nodded once, "Anyway, Ah stayed with 'em, went ta school n' all that.  'Bout the onlah thing Ah did that othah kids didn' was make money runnin' errands 'round the town fo' people. Mowin' lawns, n' all that stuff.  Ah was gonna use tha money ta fahnd mah real parents, jus' 'cause Ah was curious 'bout 'em.  Nothin' changed 'til Ah was fo'teen. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Mac, Ah don' wanna play touch tackle with ya'll, Ah gotta git home," Rogue laughed when Mac Kinson got down on one knee in front of her.  He was her best friend, and greatest source of irritation.  Touch tackle was one of the few games  'cool' enough for kids her age to play but 'safe' enough for girls to play as well.  

            "Pllllllllllllllllleaaaaaaaase, Rogue, weh ain't got balanced teams.  Weh need ya Rogue," He paused for dramas sake and his eyes widened, "Ah need ya," Rogue rolled her eyes and cuffed him very gently.

            "All raght but jus' one game.  N'more 'en that, Raven's comin' in tomorrah n' Ah wanna be ready," He nodded solemnly.  Mac knew that Raven, Rogue's foster Mother, was often gone on business trips and when Raven came in nothing kept Rogue away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ah had tha ball n' Mac trahed ta be all cute n' grab mah ear," She sank deeper into Remy's arms and her voice quieted, "His hand touched mah face n' that's when mah powahs kicked in fo' tha first tahme. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "MAC!!!" The other kids screamed and Rogue turned with one hand over her eyes as she winced in pain. 'Why are theah yellin' fo' meh."  Her eyes opened and saw Mac's body lying on the ground.  The screams bombarded her ears, as she stood there unable to move as her best friend's psyche still flooded the surface of her mind.  'Why can Ah see mahself?? Am Ah dead?'  

            The boy's thoughts and memories dominated Rogue's mind in a painful onslaught that drove her to her knees.  Lances of agony pierced his, _her?,_ skull and he, _she?_, watched on as friends lifted up his prone, unconscious form.  'Ah gotta git outta heah!'  They thought in synchronized panic.  His legs shook beneath him as he forced Rogue to her feet.  No one noticed when she, _he?_,  darted off into the woods beyond. 

            Scraggly branches torn at her clothes as he goaded her legs into haphazard action.  Thin sticks scratched her cheeks and grabbed at her legs, but he refused to slow down.  The wind stung her eyes until tears clouded out everything, but still he drove her onward. Soon the very air she breathed stung her lungs and her legs refused to move.  Rogue crumpled to the ground sobbing in a choked cry of a young boy and girl frightened and confused. 

            He looked at his hands covered in grime and blood from small scratches and scraps caused by the headlong flight.  But the hands were too slender, too delicate to be his.  There was no scar across his right knuckles from his fall out of the tree as a kid.  The ring, he knew that silver band.  It was Rogue's.  Rogue… she was here with him, or he with her, but how? What was he going to do? Was he dead?  His thoughts spun into further confusion and chaos until the pain returned this time stronger than before. 

Dead

Gone

Trapped

Dead…Gone…Trapped…DeadgonetrappedDeadgonetrappedDeadgonetrapped.

            Mac beat her fists into the ground as the words pounded over and in his brain like a psychotic train gaining speed down the tracks.  And like that same train would do upon passing, the mental sound of the words and fear they evoked drowned out everything else.   With each syllable her knuckles beat harder into the leaf littered ground.  Rocks dug into and tore at her skin until blood ran freely over them.  But as Mac grew further out of control, Rogue centered herself.

            From within the swirling vortex of his thoughts, Rogue pushed.  Her mind, her body, things she wanted back, needed back to figure out what just happened. The patterns worn into her brain over her years recognized her and provided a road to reclaiming herself.   He fought, still too caught in his terror to listen.  It took everything Rogue had to push him to the back and keep him there.  

            She sagged against a tree still crying, but now the tears were hers.  Had she killed him? Her best friend? 'YES!'  His psyche wailed behind the feeble walls she had erected.  But already he started to fade.  His thoughts were not hers, the pathways of her mind unfamiliar, and like the body's immune system, her psyche was cleaning out what should not be there.   Later she would know that this was just a part of her mutation, a defense mechanism to help keep her sane. But now she only found herself glad for silence again, and sorrowed for the loss of a friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ah don' know how long Ah sat there cryin'.  Too tired ta move n' m'head wasn' working raght yet anyway."  The way she described the take over, the confusion, panic, and fear gave Remy an inward shudder.  How could she deal with that? How could anyone?  More so than even he understood her need to steer clear of almost everyone all of the time. One accidental brush and she would find herself fighting that battle again. 

            "Tha sun had set b'fore Ah stood up fo' the first tahme.  Almost couldn' keep mah feet.  Ah stahted walkin' home.  Wa'dn' sure what ta do r' who ta tell.  Then Ah remembahed somethin'.  Few months b'for Ah'd overheard Raven n' Irene talkin' bought a school in New York fo kids with unusual abilities.  Couldn' get mo' unusual than meh o' so Ah thought."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rogue crept into the window of her bedroom.  Mac still hung in the back of her thoughts.  His thoughts, his voice weak now, and calmer if still confused.  A glance at the clock told her it was almost ten at night. 'Irene n' Verne should be in bed.'  Without pause, Rogue pulled out an old duffle bag and began to pack with quick efficiency. 

            "Raven, you must come home now.  It is time," Irene sat on the edge of her bed as she talked to the other woman.  "I know, but the change has happened and this night will determine where she goes," A long pause ensued before Irene spoke again.

            "Listen to me, if she leaves this house tonight, she will likely be lost to you forever.  You are the one she trusts.  I do not know if she will even listen to me… Raven I have seen it, if she leaves, she will end up with Charles Xavier."  'Perhaps that is for the best,' Irene thought at the end. "Yes Raven, I will see that she stays."

            Irene sat on the bed even after she hung up the phone.  She knew Rogue was packing her things at this very moment.  She knew that she could probably convince the girl to await Raven's return.  But for the first time, Irene doubted her friend's plan.  She had grown attached to Rogue, loved her even, and that piece of her that knew Xavier would be better for Rogue held her in place until she knew the girl was gone. 

            Rogue, unaware of the phone conversation, zipped up the duffel bag and took her chore money from its hiding place.   She divided it up six ways and each small stack found itself tucked in a different location either on her person or in her luggage.   She stopped at the window long enough to write out a quick note to her guardians so that they would not worry.  Then, Rogue left.

            Irene opened the door a moment later with Verne right behind her.  The man saw what the woman could not, a small shadowy figure racing off into the tree line.  He picked up the note with a sorrow all his own.

            _Dear Irene and Verne,_

_            Something happened tonight that I can't really explain.  I'm going up North where I think there is a place that can help me.  Remember that school you and Raven talked about a couple of months ago, Irene?  I'm going to try and find it.   Tell Raven I love her, and I'll miss you all, but I'll call once I get there._

_            Love you guys,_

_            Rogue_

            "So that is how she heard about it," Irene murmured as the tears slipped from her eyes. It was the one thing in her vision that she never did figure out.  How had Rogue found the Institute?  Now that question was answered.

            "Ya wan' meh ta go aftah her?"

            "No, Verne, help me back to my room.  Trust me, she will be fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ah wahlked quite a ways 'til Ah found Ah bus station.  Jus' told tha ladah that Ah was on mah way up North ta visit some family.  Bah the next day, Mac's memories were jus' faint n' Ah couldn' heah him n'more. "                       

            She stopped there, but it did not feel like the end of the story to Remy.  He waited.  His thumb rubbed her shoulder as she chewed on her lower lip.  'T'ink dis maght be harder on 'er den even she knows.'

            "It was on tha bus that Ah first heard a mutants.  Some guy readin' a tabloid with tha headline 'Mutants Among Us'.   Ya'd be surprised jus' how close tha article was ta tha truth.   It took about two days ta get heah.  Ah called n' talked ta Irene jus' lahke Ah'd promised.  Raven wan'ed ta come git me though.  Ah think she woulda, but Irene said somethin' ta her in tha background tha' Ah couldn' heah.   Then Raven jus' said she'd talk ta meh soon."

            "Y' still talk to 'em ?"

            "Irene," She sighed,  "Raven nevah seems ta be around when Ah call."

            "Y' t'ink its because she don' wanna talk t' y'?" Rogue nodded.

            "Dats jus' silly, Cher.  Der's no way dat she c'n still be mad.  Prob'ly nevah was mad in de first place.  Jus' worried fo' y'."  Rogue just shrugged, she wasn't as sure as Remy.  "What happened t' y' friend?"

            "Mac?"  He nodded.  She flinched and her bare hands clenched into a fist.  "Coma, he ain't come outta it yet,"  His heart skipped a beat with the revelation.  

            "Ah'm sorrah, Rogue," His arm tightened around her.

            "S'ok," She started in automatic response, then stopped.  "No, it's not.  Ah jus' trah not ta think about it.  Afta all there's nothin' Ah can do raght?"  He tasted the bitterness, the sadness in her words.  Unable to control what she was, unable to right the problems it caused. 

            "Rogue, y' couldn'a know y' powahs would happen den," He reasoned in his need to say something that would help her, to offer some truth to alleviate the pain.   She just shook her head.  Rogue did not want absolution.  In her mind, that was the easy way out for the suffering she had caused. 

            "That's reahlly about it.  Ah got heah n' Xavier took meh in.  Onlah Jean n' Scott were here, as students anyway.  Logan and Ms. Munroe were heah too.   Fo' about a year it was onlah tha six of us."  He recognized the change of subject for what it was, and decided to let the previous thread go.

            "Six people in dat big house?  What y' have an entire floor t' y'self?" He teased in a light tone.  Rogue smirked with a gentle elbow to his ribs.  Her mood lightened under his insistance.

            She watched him out of the corner of her eye.  The odd angle strained her vision, but even with the blurry view Rogue could make out the decisive angle of his chin.   It was a stubborn chin and it took little imagination at all for Rogue to see it set when he felt the same emotion.   Though now with the muscles of his jaw relaxed, his lips parted just enough for her to feel the occasional stir of his breathe.   Still even with the careful study he remained an enigma, but as the confusion she so often felt in his presence welled something soothed it away before it had a chance to take hold.

            Rogue buried herself deeper against him, and for a moment it was easy to pretend the rest of the world did not exist. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yumiko – Here ya go!

Aro – And onto the next chapter.

Blink182dbzluver – Here it is.

Ishandahalf – Yeah… Jon is perceptive in a strange, crazy kinda way.  I wanted to give him something a little more than a comic relief part in this fic.  Glad yer still likin' it!

Jukebox – I have embraced my Dark Side… It's just easier this way. Hehe. Yeah I figure empathy would be a second mutation for Remy.  Enjoy!

Katrina5 – The Remy/Jean-Luc flashback is probably my favorite scene so far.  I wanted Rogue to have some stable relationships in this one.  In a sense it makes it easier for her, and in a way it also makes it harder.  How will that poor girl make it all work? 

Anee() – Yes Remy is drool worthy n' always has been.  I've always been a fan of the little thief tricks mostly because of the position it puts Rogue in from a mental standpoint. 

Bad-girl 4 – Hehe… thanks for reading!

Almicene -  Yeesh! I'm blushin!  N' I don't do that often.  I am very glad that you like it so much.  I really wanted a slower evolution to their relationship.  I dunno after everything these two characters have gone through in various media, I think they *deserve* not having everything thrown at them all at once for a change.  Thank you for the words of encouragement and here is the latest edition.

Gothic Cajun – Glad ya liked ch. 13 & 14! Evil comes naturally to me… heh. E-mail me when you get your story ready.  I'm pretty good about hitting the new stories soon after they're up, but sometimes I miss 'em.  I think Remy knows about his empathy and doesn't.  He knows that he can influence other people's emotions and he's got some active control over it, but he doesn't know exactly what it is, etc.  I figure that's plausible since Empathy is so very different from the ability to charge objects to explode and usually people with 2 mutations have complimentary ones.  Like Jean has TK and telepathy. 

Just call me Angels – Heh, most of this fic is off the top of my head.  I really only started with the idea of having Rogue start off more self assured then she usually is.  Kind of an experiment to see if one small adjust can make a large difference in outcome.  And yeah Logan rocks!!!

Pixie Flyer – hey! What was cliffhangerish about ch. 14?  I try not to have back to back evil after all.


	16. Strong Coffee

Ch. 16  
  
They talked for a long while. Well, Rogue talked and Remy listened quite a lot. He only offered up the occasional word, or laugh, or grin. The more she talked, the more her pain and confusion over the fight faded as well as the underlying fear. Little broke the string of words as she regaled him with childhood escapades and stories about the X-men. Images flashed in his mind as she spoke, so vivid that part of him felt he lived them with her. It was easy for him to imagine the fragrant air of the spring mornings she and Kitty had shared, or Raven's laugh, or Wolverine's infrequent smiles.  
  
Those barriers dropped one by one for him until only the oldest and most insurmountable remained. The realization softened his smile and if Rogue noticed that he held her a bit closer, she said nothing. Though what did strike her is that yet again Remy had made her world right with so little effort. The hows and whys mattered little to her in the quiet morning with his warmth at her back and his laughter in her ear.  
  
A weak reddish hue spread in a thin line over the eastern horizon to herald the sun's return. Both of their heads turned, and both fell into silent contemplation, and watched. The black blanket broken only by small pinpricks of silvery light raced away as orange followed the red in the old fight for domination of the morning sky. The sun's yellow mane rose in a regal sweep just above the line of its curve, a restless lion rearing its head. Two pairs of eyes narrowed and finally looked away, unable to endure the brightness any longer. Within minutes the battle concluded and the sun hung in its brilliant dominion.  
  
Remy watched the light filter over her face and chuckled as she turned her head with a grumpy mutter. He understood the sentiment. Morning, to most a beginning, to them an end. At night it was easy to pretend that time stretched on in a vast endless wave and moments could be suspended forever. The day, however, gave no such illusions with its sometimes-harsh brightness and the easy track of the sun across the sky. Morning, she needed to get back, and he should go. Two facts the pair could no longer ignore.  
  
And she knew it too. He felt her now restless shifting within his arms, and finally she levered up with a long sigh and a scowl at the sun. A grin formed at the fierceness of her expression, and the image of the sun turning tail to run like a small yelping pup before her ire. The last brought a laugh as he rose to his feet. Rogue turned to face with a wry grin and her own quieter chuckles. She took his gloved hand and rose as well.  
  
He walked her to the edge of the manicured lawns that formed a physical as well as mental boundary. Beyond was her world. Something that Remy was separate from almost in its entirety. Rogue stopped as part of her longed to capture just a few more moments of peace. He waited with his usual patience for her to speak or simply to leave. Her slender fingers tightened over his gloved ones for an instant, then let go.  
  
"Ah don't know how ya do it, Cajun," The generic name sounded sweet from her, "But thahnks." She turned and rewarded him with a smile. One that contained little of its usual melancholy.  
  
"Jus' doin what any good homme shoul', p'tite," His grin broke the spell and that was his intention. The other residents of the mansion would be stirring soon and while Remy LeBeau would dare many things with a laugh and a grin, taking on half the X-men force before their morning cup of coffee seemed more foolhardy than daring.  
  
Another smile for him and she stepped back once then twice reluctant to leave his vicinity. He watched on in silent amusement as she squared her shoulders and turned to face the mansion. Though with each step she took nearer his amusement faded. One by one her barriers rose from the crumbled dust. Remy wondered if he would have to start over again now as he shoved his hands into the trench's pockets and watched her leave. Then again, his gaze flicked from her to the still sleeping mansion; maybe they were the ones needing a fresh start with her.  
  
He waited until the door closed behind her then slipped off into the trees where the sunlight had not yet reached. Even with the underbrush, dead leaves, and twinges, his steps were silent. Instinct took over as it always did when he went into deep thought. His body weaved through the forested area without a misstep. 'Wonder what she's lahke around de Wolverine?' He mused.  
  
Wolverine, the long lost Father figure in her life. From her stories it had not taken a genius to guess just how close she felt to him. His thoughts sorted through each of her tales and 'listened' to the ones about Wolverine again. Teacher and confidant, strong, self-reliant, sure all of these things would comfort a fourteen year old who left home in the middle of the night under tragic circumstance, but it did not explain the closeness of the tie. He frowned, his gloved hand running over his stubbled chin. Remy decided to let the mystery lie in the back of his mind and moved on to the next.  
  
Kitty Pryde. Now that was an uncomplicated bond. Kitty was the little sister she never had and best friend rolled all into one body. Rogue knew what others only suspected: Kitty's intelligence masked behind the valley girl speech and love of shoes. Rogue depended on Kitty more than the other girl ever suspected, or so Remy believed. It's why Rogue had placed herself in very real physical danger with the last Sentinel attack. That was not so hard to figure out. Kitty was to Rogue what the kid Mac had been. He suspected that in saving Kitty that day, Rogue was subconsciously assuring herself that she would have helped Mac if she could have helped him.  
  
Kurt Wagner. His 'Remy sense' detected something else there. Something Rogue was not aware of. It was not romantic inclinations, those he would have felt. Where Kitty was the little sister, Kurt seemed to fill both the role of big and little brother. The way he fussed over her when she was hurt, yet felt no compunction about pulling a prank or two on her. He rubbed his chin again, though this time to relieve an itch. Between Kitty and Kurt, Kurt was the most suspicious of him. He'd felt the other boys sideways glances and the emotions behind them often enough to be assured of that. But he was also happy for Rogue, to see her experience something to what Kurt had with Amanda, so he held his tongue for now.  
  
The next rung in her social life was Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They had arrived at the mansion around the same time as Rogue. He wondered if there was not a deeper understanding between the three than anyone guessed at, well besides the Institute teachers and himself. Colleagues, yes that word fit Rogue's view of her two teammates. Grey and Summers were too different from Rogue for the three of them to be close friends. But they had experienced a lot together as the first three of Xavier's students, and they shared a common thread stronger than differences in music taste.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier provided that thread: Hope. The depth of Rogue's respect for the man had surprised him. Weren't all teenagers supposed to rebel against authority? Yet Rogue held Xavier in a class all his own. Hope that she would learn how to control her mutation, hope that she would not have to shut the world off, hope that she and her friends would not have to hide forever. Not that she followed him blindly. There were things that she disagreed with, but the big picture she shared. Remy suspected that it was belief in that dream that gave Rogue the strength to face her mutation and have something resembling a normal life with it.  
  
The soft metallic slide called his attention. Instinct again had prodded him to pull free his staff and extend it once he reached the wall. A small smirk formed, and he used to the metal pole to vault over the ten foot barrier. Not even a thump when he landed on the other side. His Harley lay hidden in the brush just to his right. Even as he went through the task of freeing the motorcycle his mind catalogued and sorted Rogue's stories.  
  
Mental files formed on each person she mentioned and any information concerning them was tucked into that file. A thief's mind, his mind, analyzed and cross referenced until he had gleaned ever iota of data possible. It locked in new pieces of the puzzle she presented, but even though he now had a rough idea of the outline, the picture she formed was not that much clearer.  
  
Questions remained. What had bond her so close to Wolverine, a man reputed to have no friends only enemies? What was this strange tie to Kurt? Why had she become so committed to Xavier's dream? And on and on the curiosities and wonderings went. He grinned and the engine roared to life then to fall into a soft purr. With every layer he pealed back with her new enigmas leapt to the surface.  
  
'But de gonna have t' wait.' Remy thoughts meandered with a yawn. He had another job to do this evening and would need at least something resembling rest. The bike sped off and raced before the illumination of the nearly risen sun.  
  
..............................................................  
  
The door thumped to a stop behind Rogue. Her shoes, dampened with morning dew, squeaked against the kitchen's tiled floor as she made her way to the coffee pot. 'Someone's up early.' A near full pot steamed in merry peace and she helped herself to a cup with a dash of sugar and no cream. 'Logan.' She thought after the first taste. No one but Logan, Storm, and she made coffee this strong.  
  
"Mornin' Stripes," The gruff voice jerked her attention to the cracked door. With a yawn, she nudged it open to see Logan seated at a table nestled in the arc of a bay window. The morning paper spilled out over the table in front of him and the soft noise of the news permeated the room. Rogue glanced to the clock. 5:00. At least another hour to pass before anyone else thought of rising.  
  
"Hey, Logan," She slid into the chair next to him. A jolt at the unexpected warmth of the ceramic cup hit her as she took the first drink. Hot and bitter-sweet, the coffee spilled across her tongue and left a trail of heat down her throat. A small sigh of contentment followed. Coffee, gift of the gods, and friend to non-morning people everywhere. 'Wonder if a love of caffeine could unite tha world?' She smirked.  
  
"Have a good talk last night?" His was tone neutral, too neutral in fact.  
  
"Yeah," Never did she think to hide it. What was the point with someone who had the ability to smell a three day old trail in the rain? "You mad?"  
  
"Honestly?" She nodded though he smelled the nervousness on her. "Don't know. Can't say I'm too fonda havin' one of Mags' men so close, but he didn't do anything near as I can tell."  
  
"Should Ah have invahted him fa' coffee then?" She joked. But Logan's keen ears picked up an undercurrent in her tone. Her jesting manner only covered up a serious question.  
  
"Maybe," She blinked, "Would be nice to meet the kid yer goin' out with durin' somethin' other than a fight." His laughter rang gruff and short.  
  
"Well there ya go, we ain' anythin' more 'n friends, so ya ain't gotta worry 'bout him n' givin Tha Speech," A grin lit her expression as Logan put down the paper and looked at her for the first time. Years of fighting, struggling, and barely surviving at times had given the stoic man a gaze that could wither even the most courageous. His students had seen it often enough. But in moments like this those steel gray eyes softened.  
  
"Just friends huh? Right," He smirked. 'Don' wanna be the one to have this talk with her, but someone's gotta.'  
  
"What else is there?" She looked down at the cup held between her hands.  
  
"What else do you want there to be?" He countered.  
"Want? What's that gotta do with anythin'?" One arm propped on the table and supported her chin.  
  
"Don't be a smartass."  
  
"Ah'm bein' serious, Logan. With everythin' goin' on in tha world n' heah. Bayville, tha Institute, everythin', makes what Ah want unimportant. Ya said it yaself. He works fa' Magneto. Too many otha things come first, y'know?"  
  
"Maybe," He said again with careful contemplation, "So why are you even friends with the kid?"  
  
"'Cause I don' wanna end up lahke Magento. Fahtin' everaone that don' see things mah way. Runnin' through anyone n' everaone that gets in mah way n' convinced that Ah'm rahght n' everaone else is wrong." His brows raised. Not the answer he expected at all.  
  
"Stripes, I don't think you have to worry about that." He smirked.  
  
"Not rahgt now. But what'a 'bout lattah? Afta Ah've been workin' n' fahtin' s'long as ya'll have?"  
  
"You take it a day at a time. Keep yer eyes on the road n' occasionally look around t' make sure yer still on the right path. It's not always easy, but that's what yer friends are for, t' keep you on the right path, n' you t' keep them on it too."  
  
"Ya make it sound sa' simple." He shrugged and took a drink of his own coffee.  
  
"It isn't. I know that n' you know that, but the solution's still the same. Things change, Stripes, people change. You can only try n' change in the right ways at the right times. Screw ups are just a' fact of life. Believe me kiddo, I know. Answers usually are simple, just hard to execute." She smiled and Logan just waited. One thing he and all the teachers here tried to impress upon the kids was to talk to them and each other. Especially about things like this.  
  
"Hard ta imagine you, tha Professah, o' Storm makin' mistakes." He grinned.  
  
"We've just learned to mask it better, kid. That's another thing that comes with age." She smirked only to look down again.  
  
"So, jus' fer arguments sake, what if meh n' Gambit. ummm. did .see each other?" It took over half the awkward question for Rogue to lift her head. Even then her gaze was still too low to meet Logan's.  
  
"Fer arguments sake?" She nodded with a nervous shift. "Probably wouldn't be easy, but I think ya know that already. N' there is that small detail of where his allegiances are." Logan let the words trail off under the suspicion that Gambit working with Magneto was not the real issue here.  
  
"So Ah should jus' f'get about it?"  
  
"Didn't say that, now did I?" She shook her head. "All right, now, what's really on yer mind, Stripes?"  
  
"Not sure really," Rogue stopped for a moment under the pretense of a drink. "Ah jus' enjoy bein' 'round 'im. S'mtimes it's lahke he knows what Ah want b'fore Ah do. Lahke last night, Ah wan'ed ta see 'im, had no idea how t' find 'im, n' poof theah 'e is." The beginnings of her smile and the softness of her voice made Logan wonder if this relationship was not already beyond 'friends', at least for her.  
  
"And?" He prompted.  
  
"That's tha problem," Rogue sighed and gained her feet. 'Here comes the pacin'.' Logan thought, and sure enough Rogue stepped around the table to the window. "Is theah an' 'And'? Ah mean what kind ofa relationship c'n come outta this? We fahgt Saturday n' meet up in secret that naght n' profess ouah undyin' love unda tha stahs afta kickin' tha crap outta each otha?" With each word Rogue's accent grew heavier and the pacing resumed. On her next pass by the table, she grabbed the cup and took a long drink.  
  
"Be lahke s'me twistahed Romeo n' Juliet? N' thahnks!" She shook her head. "Ah ain' gonna end up lahke tha' n' Ah reallah don' think tha' Gahmbit's tha' type ta wan' tha' eithah." She went to take another drink only to scowl a second later. Out of coffee. Logan rose and took her cup over to the counter for a refill along with his own.  
  
"All right, how would you try n' avoid that?" He smirked as his mind imagined a few scenes from the famous play but with the Montagues and Capulets replaced with Acolytes and X-men. Funny did not even begin to describe. Especially since Rogue was no faint flower to accept whatever destiny chose to throw at her.  
  
"Thahnks," A brief smile formed when he handed her a fresh, steaming cup. "Ah'm not sure. 'Sides the obvious tha' is. He could quit tha Acolahtes n' come heah o' meh theah. But Ah ain' leavin' heah, n' Ah'm not s'sure 'e'd leave theah. S'tha' leaves not a whole 'lot a' options. I's not lahke Ah could jus' let 'im go inna faght, o' 'im meh."  
  
"We ain't talking just fer 'arguments sake' anymore are we?" He arched a brow as she looked down.  
  
"No, Ah guess not. Ah need ta figuah this out. Know what Ah'm gonna do b'foah it gets t'deep." He nodded though he was not surprised. Rogue was not one to rush into anything.  
  
"Stripes, might be the only thing you can do is play it by ear, or just stop seein' the kid all together," Logan watched the frown form with his last words. Then she heaved a long drawn out sigh.  
  
"Ah know. Ah'm lookin' at a dead end n' refusin' ta admit Ah see it comin' rahght?"  
  
"Maybe. That's the problem, you just can't know fer sure what's gonna happen tomorrow or the day after. If somethin's important y' work fer it. You just gotta decide if it's important enough n' if the benefits outweigh the risks.  
  
"Ah think they do. Ah mean, Ah'm not sure, but part a' meh says 'yeah'. Jus' not sure if tha's tha rational part a' meh," He chuckled at her lopsided grin. Inside, Logan knew the safest thing for Rogue was to forget the whole thing. From her words, it did not sound like she knew why Gambit was with Magneto nor was she entirely trusting of the kid's intentions.  
  
His gray eyes settled upon her silent, contemplative visage. Those green eyes locked to the dark brew swirling in the cup with the steady roll of her hand as she held it. Rogue balanced at the precarious point in life where the choices one made today would affect the rest of one's life, a pivot between child and adult. Each decision made now would propel her into the future and form the rough sketch of her path. Experience told Logan this was the second of such choices for Rogue, the first being her decision to come to the Institute years ago.  
  
She drank with a soft slurp and seemed to forget he even sat there with her. A grin cracked his stoic features as he took a drink of his own. Thoughts swirled in Rogue's mind in a whirlwind. He did not need to be a telepath to know that's exactly what was happening. It showed in the knit of her brow, the way she chewed on her lower lip. Logan knew she would make the right choices in the end, but that they would not be easy for her unless Gambit's path changed.  
  
The obviousness of it saddened the gruff man. Rogue held a special place in Logan's heart. The daughter he might have had if his own life had not been such a chaotic and painful mess. He wanted to see her happy even if her mutation never came under her control. Gambit had fitted the last piece into place for her. Though he doubted either of them realized it. He stifled a sigh and rose with the sudden need to vent some frustrations before the morning lessons.  
  
Rogue blinked and flinched on instinct when his arms came around her. Logan was not one to show affection beyond the occasional pat on the back. Her surprise dissolved into a smile as she returned the hug with both gratefulness and a sense of comfort. He squeezed her to him then let go with a light ruffle to her two toned hair.  
  
"Listen, Stripes, no matter what happens with Gambit, with anything I'll always be here for ya. You've gotta good head on yer shoulders. you'll figure this out."  
  
"Thahnks Logan," She smiled an expression he returned as he headed for the door.  
  
"N' Stripes?" He called from the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That hug never happened." Rogue suppressed a laugh and nodded.  
  
"Don' worry teach, Ah won' let tha othahs know ya goin' soft," A grunt was his only response.  
  
.................................................................  
  
I know this update took forever and I do apologize, but I was never entirely happy with this chapter. Yet there were some elements that I liked and overall I felt that it helped position the story into the place I need it to be. I am still wondering about this one, and will likely go back and re-write it at some point, or just scrap it altogether.  
  
For the sake of getting this chapter up and running, I've decided to skip the personal thanks, but I am very thankful to each person who took the time to read and review this. Some of you have been keeping up with this story to since the first couple of chapters, some have come later on. Either way, thank you. It not only means a lot to me to read your words of encouragement and yes criticisms too, but they help me see where the story needs to go next.  
  
Now a couple of people have mentioned the need for more action. To be honest this isn't a story that will have a lot of action scenes in it. The main focus of this is Rogue and Remy, or more specifically the evolution of their relationship. Action will only occur in this fic if it has (or will have) something to do with that relationship. I really do not want to say much more than that so I don't risk spoiling what's to come. But I will keep the need for action in mind because it does help add a lil adrenaline into the story.  
  
Some comments on their relationship since I got a couple of reviews that specifically addressed this. One was concerning the rather heated nature of their relationship in the beginning and how it tapered off later. I will now refer to the famous (heh so I wish!) peanut butter and jelly sandwich scene. Here Remy realizes that the "usual" tactics are not going to work. The more he flirts the more she'll run, by taking that first fateful bite Remy silently and perhaps even subconsciously agrees to play things her way, though it will be his variation of her way. In the spirit of that, I've tried (and perhaps not done well enough) to show that of all her friends, Remy is the one that is constantly invading that great "Visible, Invisible Shield" that Rogue has erected around herself. He is both pushing and pulling at the same time. He knows it's a fine line, and he risks being doomed to that "friend" category forever, but he is a risk taker. Rogue is not sure what to make of him yet. She trusts him, yet doesn't, she likes him, but shouldn't and on and on. Remy is a walking contradiction to her life and for all that she has dealt with ok so far, there is still much that she's confused on. So her actions towards him can go from happy to sad in the blink of an eye.  
  
I know this has caused some frustration in the way that they come close to admitting to each other that they at very least care, but then spiral out of it again. But they are also not quite adults, yet expected to play that role in a world that is increasingly growing violent for them. Subconsciously they both know that one day they will come into direct contention with one another, and they dread it. So they also try and distance themselves from each other without distancing themselves from each other.  
  
They have a tangled web to weed through that is not entirely of their own making. I hope this helps alleviate the frustration a bit and answer some questions. This will likely be the only update before the holiday season, but I will try and have one ready shortly after the holidays end. I wish you all the best and thanks again for both reading and reviewing this piece; it truly does mean a lot to me.  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays! 


	17. A Time of Change

**Ch. 17 A Time of Change.**

Rogue felt Kitty slam into her. The other girl's motion sent them into a semi-controlled tumble not into but through a wall. Behind them laser blasts slammed in three rapid successions into the brick wall they had escaped through. Neither spoke nor paused as they rolled to their feet. Rogue placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder and Shadowcat took them both back into the fray.

Boots crunched upon the debris now coated the street in a thick layer. Kitty felt Rogue's hand leave her shoulder only to find herself accosted by Robert Drake, a.k.a. Iceman, a moment later. Over a road formed of ice, Kitty clung to Bobby as he sped them towards their destination. A place denoted by the pinkish red blasts that heralded Cyclops' power. Above them Rogue soared within the relative safety of a telekinetic bubble to keep attention off the more vulnerable Shadowcat and Iceman.

Kitty's hands spasmed over Bobby's icy hips as another building rushed towards them or so it seemed. At the last moment the stream of ice that poured from his hands angled upwards at a steep incline to take them up the wall and over the roof. Kitty looked up, Rogue now only a faint figure against the cloudy sky.

"_Heads up ya two_," Rogue's voice permeated the periphery of both Kitty and Bobby's minds. "_Iceman, make a sharp left n' come in from tha southern edge_."

Kitty was grateful for the warning. She shifted her weight and bent her knees just a bit more. Just as she finished her adjustments, the sharp left came and where Kitty might have been thrown before, she remained steady behind him.

The three of them had just cleared out section 2, 3, and 4. Now they rushed to the aid of teammates caught in Sentinel crossfire. Two of them were down and one injured. Scott was doing his best to keep the remaining two robots off the hurt ones, but he couldn't last forever. In Kitty's mind she saw the layout of this section of the city.

In that mental map, she placed the last known location of the second team, and of robots. Now she understood why Rogue wanted their approach from the south. There was a good covered place for Iceman to drop off Shadowcat without having to drop her into excessive fire. The drop off spot was close enough to the second team for her to get the others to relative safety with speed. It also gave Iceman room to maneuver and act as moving target to get at least one of the robots' attention.

"_Knew ya'd figuah it out_," This time Rogue's mental voice spoke to Kitty alone. She spoke again and explained her plan to Bobby, Kitty, and Scott. All three gave their ascent with Scott making one minor revision. He and Bobby would provide cover fire for Kitty and attempt to draw one of the Sentinels away while Rogue baited the other. A risky plan, but they had little other choice.

Kitty felt Bobby slow and a second later she saw the alleyway that was also her drop off point. Her hold loosened then dropped all together as she leapt from the ice road. Iceman only looked long enough to insure himself that she landed on her feet before he picked up his speed a second time. Shadowcat wasted no time heading into the building and through the other wall, well at least her head.

Kurt and Amara lay about ten yards in front of her, both unconscious. To their side, Jean leaned against a cement slab, holding her ribs with a pained expression as she tried to keep the flickering telekinetic shield over the other two. The clink and grind of metallic gears drew her eyes to the left. The shoulder guns of the robot extended, but before her fired, Iceman came to the rescue. The next step the robot took landed it on a slick of ice. Something the towering behemoth was not prepared for as it pitched to the right and fell hard onto a side street.

Even as she looked to her right, Kitty heard the whistle of Scott's optic blasts as he pounded the downed mechanical mass. Shadowcat now saw the second Sentinel, much closer then they had guessed. But that did not matter so much now as the creature had its hands full with chunk of concrete, lamp posts, and anything else Rogue could find hurling at it.

With the path clear, Kitty darted out and grabbed Kurt. Jean nodded in grim determination and knelt next to Amara. With Kurt gone, Jean no longer had to cover so much space and as a result the small mental shield strengthened in front of her and Magma. Kitty hoisted Kurt up, one of his arms over her shoulder. She balanced most of his weight on her hip and one hand clenched on his belt to keep him steady. With as much haste as she could risk, Kitty half carried, half dragged him into another building farther away from the fight.

Her heart raced, but from exertion only. She knew the drill now, fight now, get emotional later. A lapse into fear or panic could and would cost her friends their lives and she was not about to let that happen in the least. Out of the corner of her eye, Shadowcat saw Cyclops and Iceman finish off the downed Sentinel and Rogue leading the other away from the 'safe zone' where Shadowcat had just left Nightcrawler. Kitty's agile mind recorded every detail and adjusted her escape route. Now that the Sentinels were not breathing down her neck, she could take a faster route with Amara, and as a result conserve her energy.

Without hesitation she moved through walls and larger pieces of fallen stone or cement. This time she did not take the cautious first look. Instead she trusted her ears to give way the last robot's location as she darted into the alley way where Jean half lay over Amara. No longer able to keep the telekinetic shield up, Jean opted to protect her teammate with the one thing she had left: herself. Kitty's soft touch startled the dazed telepath.

"Just rest, I'll be right back for you," Jean leaned heavily on the ground as Kitty pulled Amara up as gently as she could without slowing too much. Jean gave a weak smile and waved her off. Shadowcat darted off again. Magma was not as heavy as Nightcrawler and allowed for faster movement. She lay the girl next to Kurt and headed back a final time for Jean. Her chest burned with the rounds of sprinting, but Shadowcat ignored it.

"_How's it goin', Rogue_?" She sent out the thought in the hope that Rogue could pick it up.

"_This last 'en won' g'down_," Rogue's words grumbled in amusing irritation within Kitty's mind. "_How's yer end_?"

"_Just gotta get Jean. You need me?_"

"_Na, Ah think we got it. Weh'll meet ya theah_." Rogue's presence left about the time Kitty skidded to a halt near the shocky Jean Grey. A small frown touched Kitty features. Apparently Jean had been hurt worse then they had thought. But that was neither here nor there as once Kitty helped a teammate up. It was easier with Jean who could at least bear some of her own weight, and with Kitty guiding her, shaky steps were not impossible.

Progress was slow and the longer each step took the more Kitty's nerves frayed. Right now they were out in the open. Only half crumbled buildings provided any sort of protection. Behind them, Kitty could make out the sounds of the fight. Each loud whistle of Cyclop's eyes, every brittle crackle of Iceman's freezing, even the soft whoosh of various items flung through the air by Rogue. As Wolverine had taught her, Kitty listened. Ears strained to pick up a sound, anything that might indicate the Sentinel or something had discovered her and Jean.

Kitty covered the last bit of ground to the safe building and phased through the wall with a now unconscious Jean. Around the same time the final Sentinel hit the ground. It's yellow eyes dimmed before they extinguished all together.

In the next instant the entire scene faded and the three unconscious teammates stood up. Only the dim, steel walls of the Danger Room met Kitty's eyes. Rogue, Scott, and Bobby soon joined them.

"We kicked some major ass!" Bobby turned to Scott for a high five. The latter smirked and thumped the enthusiastic Iceman on the forehead.

"Easy there Ice, that was just a level one team simulation." But since Amara and Bobby were new to the official team, Logan had started them with the usual level one. The objective was to cover downed teammates while the extraction team pulled them to a safer venue. The only reason Amara had been given the job of 'downed teammate' was a sprained ankle from gym class. But Logan still felt that by observing she would gain enough benefit to still be included in the exercise.

"But did you see the way I frozen those rockets in mid-air? Even YOU have to admit that rocked!"

"Ah especially lahked tha way ya slipped up on ya own ice patch n' landed on ya butt," Bobby might have been hurt by the dry tone Rogue used, but he saw her wink and instead fell into quite embarrassment. His cheeks flushed at that little slip and he found a sudden interest in the tops of his shoes.

Kurt tried not laugh and for the most part succeeded in hiding the few snickers behind one three fingered hand. Amara however was not so kind to Bobby Drake's feelings. The islander vented her open amusement until her arms seemed to be the only thing holding her shaking body together. He frowned and thumped her on the head much the same way Scott had done to him.

"All right, all right, enough," Scott called while masking his chuckles better than the previous two. "Logan is waiting for us in the briefing room."

The seven of them meandered out. Kitty hitched a ride on Kurt's back while Bobby stuck close to the limping Amara despite her earlier amusement at his expense. Jean, Scott, and Rogue walked along behind them. Each wore a slight smile, each watched as Kurt spun around with Kitty screaming at him to stop, and Bobby as he picked up Amara with all the air of a gallant knight and carried her off after the other two. None of them spoke as they made their way at a more sedate pace until Rogue broke the silence.

"Ah ain't tha onlah one feelin' suddenly _old_ am Ah?"

"Nope," Came the in unison reply.

Whatever might have been said was curtailed as they entered the room where Logan sat at the head of a long table. Everyone took a seat much in the order that they had entered the room. Logan took that as his cue to stand and raise the monitor that covered an entire wall. But their eyes did not turn to the screen.

"Well, not too bad of a run especially with a few of the twists. Now, I know you've got questions, so ask… starting with the senior team." Scott as the official team leader started.

"Why did you put Bobby in with the extraction team? They've never had someone with a purely offensive power start off with them before." Usually the extraction team consisted of Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and occasionally Jean.

"'Cause his power is more versatile than we've ever trained," With that Logan cued the tape at the point Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue made their entry once the call had come from Scott for an evacuation. "In past scenarios, Rogue would absorb Kurt, Kitty, or both, and then all three would teleport into the location. Here there was no teleportation option. Nor with Jean's power could Rogue have flown in two people by herself and still had much left over to help with the evac. But Bobby could keep up with a flying Rogue and keep Kitty with him, sparring Rogue's power even more."

"But since Kitty and Bobby were moving so fast, the com links might have had too much background noise to communicate effectively with Rogue, so she was in essence the com link." Logan nodded with Scott's observation.

"That and we don't know if Sentinels can pick up our com channel. Probably not, but that's not a risk we want to take unless we have to. That makes our telepaths and anyone who can be a telepath even more important." Rogue and Jean exchanged glances. Both girls knew what that meant: extra sessions for the two of them.

"Except you won't just be holding sessions with me," Logan smirked as he read their shared look. "You'll both be working with Charles on a regular basis from now on, and Storm as well. You both need flight lessons." Indignant looks from both girls drew a short chuckle. "Next question."

"Like why me n' not Kurt in the evac team?"

"'Cause it'll take you more time to pull someone, or several someone's out. That means yer distraction people have to work longer if they can't take the target in question out. Plus you can work in areas better that you don't know as well. Elf over there has to have some idea of where he's going b'fore. Now, havin' said, you see anything you coulda done different?" A small frown formed as Kitty watched the video from the session.

"Tried at least once to wake Kurt up once I had him back at the safe building. He'd know where he was going then," She paused and Logan waited. "If that didn't work..hmm… maybe…"

"Yeah?" Logan prompted with a tone of encouragement.

"Well, I've never tried it before, but maybe I could've half phased the person I was taking. Enough that they'd be lighter, but still solid enough that I'd have a hold on 'em. That would be so much easier then trying to get there completely phased out." A nod of approval from Logan, and Kitty secretly beamed and cringed at the same time. Apparently Jean and Rogue were not the only people he had in mind for special sessions.

Ah hour passed in the briefing room as Logan answered their questions and went over the various strategies they had employed during the session. Everyone contributed to the discussion on such a level that Logan felt quite pleased with his students by the time they walked out the door. The ones in this group were already in good shape, now he wanted to work on their minds. That was the reason for such a low level on the simulation today.

He wanted to see how both Scott and Rogue acted as leaders of separate teams, as well as how well they worked together to coordinate the two groups. Aside from a couple of miscommunications and misunderstandings, both of them had done quite well. Bobby and Amara settled into team situations easily and Kurt, Jean, and Kitty had each contributed where need be to either help the less experienced on the team or lend support to their leader.

Though only when the last of them walked out the door did he allow himself a smile. A faint expression that lasted no more than a moment or two, but there none-the-less. A glance at the clock told him he was going to be late if he did not hurry. Charles had wanted to see him, Beast, and Storm after the morning training sessions. On his way to the Professor's office he ran into a very disgruntled and smoking Henry McCoy.

The blue Beast sidled up to Logan as small rivulets of grayish smoke wafted from the man's fur.

"Hasty questions oft bring about hasty and rash answers, Logan." Wolverine smirked at the polite way to say 'if you ask, I'll kill you', and nodded to his fellow instructor.

"Ya know why Chuck wants to see us?" The question, so far off what Logan wanted to ask, seemed to mollify the great blue creature.

"No, Logan, I do not. Though I suspect it has something to do with the further instruction of our young charges."

The door to the office was cracked and the soft laughter of both Xavier and Storm filtered through the slight opening. Beast's large paw pressed the mahogany door further open and he gave a gallant, jesting bow.

"Age before beastly."

"If that's th' case, I should never be walkin' through a door last," Beast chuckled and closed the door behind him to take up the remaining chair in front of the large desk. Neither Storm nor Charles asked about the definitive smell of singed fur though McCoy saw the question clear as day in both sets of eyes.

"A story for another time, my friends. Once tempers have cooled and humor can be found in the telling, namely by me." Sympathetic looks flashed all about him and none did he take offense to. The people in this room shared his plight in teaching and training young mutants and none of them had walked out of every session unscathed.

Since Storm had been the recipient of the easiest class of the day, she retrieved coffee for the other two men, leaving the Professor to his cherished morning tea. The sun, which had been absent when all of them rose this morning, now gleamed in full cheer between the sway branches outside the windows. It danced a pattern through the leaves and over the solid wood floor and for a moment quiet fell.

Xavier watched each of his instructors and friends. He was not sure how they would receive his new idea, but the time had come to put into effect the real goals he had for this Institute. The sudden soft whir of his wheelchair drew their attention. He navigated around the desk to the complete the circle in front of it.

"So, how are the students doing?" Logan began.

"Our senior kids are comin' along well. Jean, Scott, and Rogue all show the ability to lead, and to teach. Kitty n' Kurt are expandin' on their knowledge of their mutation n' they've all got a grasp on the real meanin' of team work. Bobby and Amara seem to be fittin' inta the program well. I've still got Ray workin' on his control." Once Logan finished Storm chimed in. She had now taken over the basic training for new recruits since her mutation, the ability to control weather, allowed her to express that mutation in a variety of ways. Plus she was the least likely of the three to scare new children.

"Jamie and Rahne both requested to help me with the new students, and both Hank and I thought it would be good for them. They are good with children and I think the added responsibility has helped them both. The young girl who calls herself "Siren" is very afraid of her mutation to the point where she will not speak much, but Rahne has taken her under wing and seems to be making progress. The others are unsure of this place and themselves, but I have no reason to believe they will not adjust. In fact the public schools scare them more than here."

No one spoke immediately to Storm's last comment. In the weeks after Rogue's attack, the schools had become near a war zone for their students. They each took it in stride, but the constant bombardment was wearing on them all and it showed each day that they came home. Finally, Beast spoke up. He worked mostly with the intermediate students and helping any of them with academic problems.

"Well my group is coming along well enough I suppose. Most of them are caught admist the throws of adolescents which is a tumultuous enough time of life without the outside influences. However, despite their rowdiness and occasional mischief, they are indeed learning." The blue man paused long enough for a smirk and a drink. When he began again, his tone became far more serious. "However, more and more are needing my help to keep up with school and it has nothing to do with the academics and everything to do with the torture they endure everyday."

Now all eyes turned to Xavier. His brow furrowed as he pressed his chin against steepled fingers. For all that he seemed and often was a serene man, none of them missed the anger and sorrow that shone briefly in his gaze.

"I know that things have gotten worse. I had hoped…" He sighed. They, after all, knew what his hopes had been. That with time the other students of Bayville High would have come to accept his mutant students, and in truth some of them had. But it was a small portion that dared not speak out against the rest. Anti-mutant sentiment had a strangled hold on all of the school in the town and the pressure was only increasing. "But what I had hoped is not fact, and I will not risk their well being after the lastest rounds of abuse. What had started out as nasty pranks has escalated into a far more disturbing violence." It was not just shoves into lockers or fights after school, though those happened often enough, but far more serious acts as well. Jean's pole had been halfway sawed through, and had snapped in the midst of a vault. She had not been hurt more than a bruise, but the intent was clear enough.

Nor had it ended there: animal blood smeared on Kitty's locker, a dead rabbit painted blue in Kurt's locker, and on and on. Xavier not only feared for his students' safety, but also their very real and justified anger. If they found out who the ringleaders of the abuse were, he was not certain just what his students would do, especially if things stayed the current course.

"What we had wanted is, at this time, not an option," His resigned tone brought a trace of sadness to Storm's features. "Instead of pining for what might have been, we must look to what could be. For our sakes and theirs." Xavier reached back and pulled three folders off of his desk and handed them to each of his instructors. "These are the profiles on several prominent professors. Most are mutants and those that are not hold at the very least a neutral stance on mutant kind."

"Biology, math, literature, history…" Beast ticked off the specialties of several of the people. His blue brow furrowed in concentrate until a slow grin revealed long white canines in what most would consider a threatening expression. "A self sustaining school, Charles?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Our students need an academic education along with learning to control and use their powers. It seems we shall have to take care of the academics as well. While the four of us are more than capable of tutoring the students in problem subjects, we will not be capable of running a complete school on our own. I admit that since we became known to the world, I have been researching these people. In fact," He paused with a small sigh, "this is an option I had always considered."

"Chuck, as much as you, as much as we all wanted to see things go differently," Wolverine shrugged, "They didn't. N' like you said, we gotta take care of our kids. For what it's worth, I agree with you on this." Logan's arms crossed in front of him as the folder balanced on his lap, still unopened.

"He is correct, Charles," Beast nodded with Ororo's words, "Most of the ones here came here afraid of what they are, if this is the only way we can give them stability, then so be it."

"Then it is settled, we will continue with the preparations. I would like all of your thoughts on the potential instructors once you have had a chance to look them over. Once we make a rough selection, we will begin the interviews. Thank you." He held each of their eyes for a single moment, one no longer than the rest. With silent nods the three left Xavier.

Charles Xavier wheeled over to the large window that overlooked the courtyard. Below his students played 'mutant ball' with the carefree nature none could show outside. This was not what he wanted for them, but the world had not been kind enough to bend to his will. So for now he would have to be the one to bend.

Though the faculty had left Charles' office, the meeting continued. The kitchen, now vacant after lunch, housed the trio and more coffee. For the moment, no one spoke as each flipped through the files on the potential teachers. But truth be told none of them took in the faces and information in front of them. Too much else ran through their minds and the pretense of contemplation remained only that.

"Well, I do believe that this is going nowhere in a great hurry," Beast's wry comment and soft chuckle drew wry expressions from the other two. "Since we cannot concentrate on the task at hand, perhaps we should look to what occupies all of our thoughts."

"Are we giving up too easily?" Storm asked the question they all thought and had since Xavier had broached the idea. If they stopped now and retreated, would it do more harm?

Logan leaned back and his thick arms crossed in front of his chest with the usual semi-scowl in place. He wanted the kids, _their _kids out of harms way. Yet he wondered the same. What lesson would they be teaching those same kids? Was it the right one? But perhaps more importantly to Logan would that lesson leave them unprepared for what they would face once they left the safety of the Institute's walls again?

"I am… unsure," Hank began in a tentative voice, "The need for them to be here and have their mutant powers trained is a given, but the rest? Can we muster a suitable faculty to teach them? And then what happens? Will Charles be able to get the needed documentation to the make the Institute credible with colleges and universities in today's political climate? If that is not an option, what do we do?" His words fell off into a strange helplessness for the eloquent blue man, the inability to express every concern he had not only for the students now but also in the future.

"I agree, Hank. Then there are the immediate concerns that both weigh for and against this idea." Storm's troubled gaze fell into her coffee.

"No," Logan spoke, "This _is _the right thing to do now. Right now half a' those kids are scared a' what they can do. We aren't ever gonna get them comfortable with who they are n' what they are if they gotta clean 'freak' written in blood off their lockers everyday," He paused with their startled stares, "Look Hank, either things are gonna get so bad that a degree isn't gonna matter for these kids, or things'll settle down enough that we can get 'em what they need. 'Sides the public schools ain't 'xactly producin' what I'd want to call the hope of the future."

Wolverine rose under the insistence of his restlessness, and turned towards the bay window nestled in comfortable silence within the wall. The shouts and laughter beyond the walls reached his keen ears, and strengthened its resolve.

"There ain't a perfect solution right now."

"Yes, you are correct there, my friend. Too correct for my liking, but here we are none-the-less. But I believe all your words to hold wisdom, though bleak the conclusion might be at this time." Storm heard the resignation in Hank's words and shared it. Charles wanted the Institute to be a place where mutants could learn to control their abilities and be a part of the rest of the world. Of course they had all realized that backlash once the rest of the population discovered their abilities was inevitable, they had all believe the harshness of it could be quelled if … Well 'if' did not matter now.

"Then we will tell them, all of it, and try to allay their fears and concerns as well." No one spoke of his or her first three students. All of whom had been accepted to Universities within an hour or two of the Institute, and would be attending in the fall. Jean would be majoring in biology with an emphasis on genetics in the hopes of becoming a medical doctor who specialized in genetics. Scott wanted to become an engineer in both chemistry and mechanics. Rogue sought the role of psychologist in tandem with history and politics. What would happen to them?

This was a time of questions and uncertainty, not just for mutants, but all people. The answers did not seem to be near as they stumbled about in the dark. Still they had hope and with that hope in mind the table fell silent once more and three folders opened as the Institute's current faculty set about selecting new members. Once Storm resumed the task, a rightness settled over her that had only been discomfort before. Logan was right: no perfect solution, but at least they had a good one.

"What'd ya think this meetin's about?" Rogue asked as she sat on one of the many couches scattered about the rec room. Kitty sat crossed legged in front of her while the older girl carefully plaited Kitty's brown locks into a French braid. Kurt sat next to Rogue much in the same pose as Kitty. The scene was curious, even to him who knew both of them well. Rogue braiding hair? The odd picture did not fit. In fact their friendship did not fit, yet here it was and he could not help but smile.

"I am not sure," His tone was tentative with the apprehension that he felt. School would end in five months and Rogue would go off to college. Part of his happy world would leave, then he and Kitty would be senior resident members. Kurt, who styled himself the jokester and sometimes clown, wondered if he could fill that void. His one consolation was the duty would be shared and that the three heading off to college would not be that far away nor that removed from Institute life. But still… change was upon them, _him, _and he felt this meeting would be bring about even more change.

"They haven't, like, told you anything either?" Rogue tied off the end of the braid and flipped it with proper dramatic flair over her friend's shoulder.

"Nope, not a word," A sigh followed the words. Anxiety forced her fingers to find something to do now that Kitty's hair no longer needed attention. Rogue picked at the loose threads that bordered the outskirts of the kneehole in her jeans. A few of them proved long enough to braid. So she did, over and over again.

Oh she had an idea as to what this meeting would be about: Bayville Schools. A few of the younger kids now fought against going outside the Institute doors, and most of the others walked out of the doors with the grim resignation of the condemned walking that last mile. Tensions, well to say they were high would underestimating the truth. All the kids teetered on the brink and one shove in the wrong direction… Rogue shuddered at the thought.

In twos and threes the rest of the Institute trickled in and took up free spaces on the furniture and when that was no longer an option, the floor suited most of them just fine. The babble increased to a dull roar punctuated by squeals of indignation accompanied by laughter. The three friends did not bother with significant conversation anymore. It was just too loud to be heard without yelling.

Rogue blinked as realization thumped her in the back of the head with an insistent fist. The number of kids at the Xavier Institute had to have at least doubled in the last few months. Kids of all ages crowded together and chatted without regard to grade. In a daze, Rogue forgot the need to braid and re-braid the frazzled denim threads.

Even with the increase in numbers, the Institute rarely felt crowded. That is why she did not notice before. In fact, probably twice this number could fit comfortably within the school walls. The scope of it, and Xavier's intentions, consumed her thoughts to such a degree that she did not even notice the adults enter the room. But she did notice the sudden cessation of conversation.

"Students," Xavier began just as he stopped his wheelchair. The other remained a bit behind and to the side of him, "I know you are all wondering why I have called this meeting," Another pause for breathe and for the first time since he came here, Kurt saw Xavier anything other than calm. "You all know of the problems at school. Most of you have suffered them." The attitude in the room changed from merely quiet to subdued. The younger kids clung to those they trusted in an attempt to hold back tears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I know this update has taken slightly on the side of forever, and for that I apologize to everyone. I won't go into exhaustive detail about the whys and such, I will only say that I am going to try and be far more frequent with my updates from now on.

This is a bit of a transitional chapter and needed to set up some future ideas that I have. Not too much Rogue and Remy here, but I hope to change that in the next chapter.

To all those who have reviewed and those who have simply read this story. Thank you for your words of support, or support simply through reading. I really do appreciate it all.

Enjoy!

-TL


End file.
